G Force
by rachrep
Summary: It seemed like the right choice, but she misunderstood, refused to listen. Time passed...life happened, but now they are in each others presence yet again. Nothing forgotten. Both strong and stubborn, but he had to make her understand it was all for her.
1. Chapter 1

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy!**

**AN: So here it is. An idea, a story I have been itching to write. I hope yall like it because it will be a bit different from my other stories. Please let me know!**

_**PS: next chapter of WSA should be up in the next few days...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella walked into Blue Angels with a sultry self assured walk and greeted the bartender with a gleaming smile as she took a seat on one of the stools that lined the long bar. It was time to forget and have a wicked good time.

"So, what can I get for you?"

"Miller Lite" she responded as she pushed her long dark curls off her shoulders exposing the tan smooth skin of her upper body.

The bartender smirked, "not much of a lady drink"

A grin twitched at the corners of her mouth as her eyes darkened, "I'm not like every lady"

The bartender gave her a lopsided smile as he grabbed her beer and popped the top sliding the cold bottle to her.

Gabriella smiled her beautiful smile as her eyes stared into his and took a long swig. "Mmm" she said as she licked her lips. "Thanks"

The bartender smirked at her alluring actions as he leaned forward against the brim of the bar, "what's your name?"

Gabriella tilted her head a bit, a swaggering grin coiling her lips. He was rather cute, in an "I'm gonna work in a bar for the rest of my life" kind of way. She noted that he probably had his fair share of lays due to his obvious "on the surface" good looks and unlimited access to the "uniform" leftovers. Too bad neither of those things were her forte, because screwing him may have been fun.

"Does it really matter?" she asked with a cocky gleam in her eye while taking another swig of her beer.

He shook his head, "guess not"

Gabriella smirked and watched him walk away as she stared at his tight ass as it retreated from her, "what's your name?" she shouted bringing her eyes to connect with his piercing ones.

He turned around with a grin, "does it matter?"

"Ah, using my words. Clever." she said as she inwardly rolled her eyes at his attempt to be coy.

He shrugged.

Gabriella licked her lips, "what's your name?" she asked again in an aggressive manner.

"Mark" he responded with a smile.

Gabriella gave him a side grin, "well, Mark, I'll be done with this," she said as she shook the bottle back and forth, "in about five minutes, so keep them coming, would you baby?"

Marked nodded, "will do…" he said, waiting for her tell him her name.

Gabriella laughed, "I'm not as easy as you" she said in her usual cocky tone as she twisted away from him, signaling she was done, for now. She licked the remnants of the wheaty libations that were still lingering on her lips as she surveyed the bar. It was your typical off base bar. Uniforms in the corner with their sluts or "chasers" as she liked to call them, attached to their hips as they licked and sucked the skin of their trollip of choice over exposed breast and swollen nape.

She narrowed her eyes when one of the uniforms caught her attention a few feet away. He had about four chasers around him hanging on his every word, touching any inch of his uniform they could get their claws on, hoping that one of their touches would be the one to signal to him that she should be the one he takes home and fucks rotten. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in their pathetic giggles and slutty attire; no self respect. She had no patience, tolerance or sensor for bitches like that.

She had seen this scene many times, but something about the way this uniform carried himself was rather intriguing, almost familiar. He let the whores hang on him, but he did nothing to entice them, to allure them. Not one single kiss, touch or lick from his mouth or fingers, yet they were panting like dogs in heat.

Gabriella turned her head with a slight cock when she felt Mark's presence.

"As requested" he said as he dangled the beer in front of her.

She gave him a satisfied smile as she took his very wanted gift, bringing it to her perched lips, letting the cold wetness slide down her throat. She slowly turned back to the interesting scene in front of her. Her senses heightened when she heard his throaty laugh. It was odd. Not much made her tingle or feel for that matter, but that had. She narrowed her eyes at where he sat with his back to her.

Slut one went and stood between his legs as he moved slightly on the stool, "you know, you look great in that uniform" she slurred.

Gabriella let out a laugh, a snort escaping shortly after. She hadn't meant to, but damn this broad was a fucking dumbass and it was quite amusing that this girl thought something as boring, allusive and unoriginal would get his motor running. Even the shallowest uniform didn't fall for lame attempts as poor as this.

All four sluts turned to face her.

Gabriella felt a smirk form on her face as all their over make-uped trampy eyes stared at her in hatred. She took a satisfying sip of her beer and met their gaze.

"Something funny bitch?" slut two asked.

Gabriella laughed, "Bitch?" she laughed again, "you sure are a witty little whore full of extensive comebacks"

All four sluts looked at her in confusion.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry my word usage was too large, my apologies. Okay, um, let's see if I can spell it out for you. Work on those retorts" Gabriella shook her head. "Whoops, still probably too big, um, get better come backs, got it honey?"

Gabriella had been far too focused on the sluts in front of her to notice that the uniform had now turned about face and was staring at her with a gleam in his eye and a satisfied smirk outlining his face.

Slut two scoffed and turned to the uniform, "Troy?" she squealed.

Gabriella's head jerked to the uniform. Her mouth grew dry and her eyes darkened. The hair on her neck stood erect and her jaw clenched tight as the beat of her heart skipped.

Troy's gaze moved from her long dark curls, to her deep dark brown eyes and perfect lips. He smiled bigger as his eyes lingered on the swell of her breast that was peeking through the V of her navy shift dress, finally moving down towards her slender hips to her tan smooth legs. A twinge in his chest formed and a pulse in his dick was now ever present. He traced the corners of his mouth with the tip of his tongue as he met her narrowed gaze. He flicked his hair out of his sapphire eyes as he crossed his arms, stretching the material of his naval jacket, exposing how pristine his upper body was.

Gabriella felt a growl form in the back of her throat. There was no fucking way that Troy mother fucking Bolton was sitting three fucking feet away from her. There was no way on God's green earth that his laughter was the laughter that had made her tingle. She felt her insides retch, but in reality it was no surprise that said tingle was experienced and that angered her to no extent. _Fucking Troy Bolton._ For the love of God, she couldn't reenter that hell. Too bad that's exactly what she was about to do, and she knew it, no matter the utter denial. She knew why he was here; it had hit her at the mere realization of he was. If her mind hadn't been so full rage these past couple days, the real possibility that he may be here would have surfaced. She cleared her throat and let her cocky grin curl her lips, it was go time.

"Troy, is it?" she asked, playing dumb. "I think slut two is trying to get you to stand up to little ole me"

Troy's eyes smiled at her attempt to be elusive. His grinned widened as he bit the inside of his cheek. Gabriella fucking Montez wanted to play a game, fine; he was going to give her one.

"Slut two?" one of them asked.

Gabriella smiled, "not you honey, you're slut four. I was referring to the wench with the retched fake breasts and even more horrid nose job" Gabriella said bluntly as she pointed to the slut on Troy's left.

Troy grinned at her feistiness. It had always been such a turn on, got her in a lot of shit, but it was hot all the same. Her quick tongue could and had elated many sensations that he found very satisfying and often plagued his dreams. The mere thought of her could make him harder than had ever been and fucking her was like being in heaven.

The sluts made like they were going to head for Gabriella.

"I'm gonna fuck up your pretty little face princess" Slut two spat.

Gabriella laughed, "Sure you will honey, sure you will" she said in a condescending voice as she looked at Troy and shook her head in disapproval.

Slut two's eyes turned to fire as she lunged for Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled her arm back and rammed her fist into slut two's nose before she ever saw it coming. Gabriella took a step forward to the hunched over slut and leaned down, "know your opponent bitch." Gabriella spat as she let out some of the anger and aggression that had resided for longer than she could account for.

The other sluts looked at her in horror.

"Anyone else want their bad enhancement popped and broken?" Gabriella sneered with a smirk, her eyes dark as night.

Troy grinned as his dick began to pulsate. It had always got his juices flowing when she reached the state of absolute aggression. She was always so full of fire and ready for anything. She put her all in everything she did, everything. She fought, spoke, worked and fucked like there was no tomorrow and it was sizzling.

Troy shook his head, "Mandy, Sandy, Candy and Margaret, I think it's time you left. I'm done." he requested, his smirk never leaving his face and his eyes never leaving the dark hard pools of the woman who he once believed would be nothing but a distant memory.

All their mouths dropped, including slut two who was still wincing in pain.

Gabriella looked over her work with pride. Her eyes narrowed to slits, "ice should help the swelling honey, I suggest you take care of that rather soon if you expect to retain your uniform chasing tomorrow, otherwise you might not get your nightly screw." She looked her up and down as she clicked her tongue, "and two days in row would be such a shame"

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

Gabriella let an evil grin twist her lips, but remained silent.

"Mark, can you escort them out please?" Troy asked.

Mark nodded and led the protesting sluts out the bar.

Gabriella laughed as her finger circled the mouth of the brown glass bottle.

Troy leaned against the wooden brim of the bar, "your claws retracted?"

Gabriella sucked the beer residue from her finger "you like claws"

Troy let out a low growl, "your claws" he said in a low voice as he penetrated her eyes with his trying to elicit a memory.

Gabriella's heart tugged and her stomach plummeted at his reference. _Damn him_.

"It's taken care of Troy" Mark said as he reentered the bar and headed for the back, killing the trance Troy and Gabriella were encompassed in.

"Thanks man" he said never letting his piercing gaze leave Gabriella's.

Gabriella cocked her head, "uh huh, I see you still have that human control under wraps"

Troy shrugged, "haven't met one I couldn't"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed at his cockiness and she let out a laugh in retort, "I disagree"

Troy took a step forward, "you always did"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she took a long swig of the cold intoxicating beverage. She rested her forearms on the brim of the bar and turned her head back to look at Troy, "well, you just fucked yourself darlin"

Troy shifted closer to her, "I never fuck myself sweetheart?" he stated as fact rasing his eyebrows suggestively.

Gabriella let out a dry laugh as she stood up and turned fully to face him, "my point exactly, you had four chances at fuck and now none. We both know how you need your fucks Troy," her gaze traveled to his polyester clad dick, "I'm sure he's throbbing for it right now"

Troy smirked, "you think so, huh?"

Gabriella laughed, "don't try and fool me Troy, I know you like I know the back of my hand. Years passing doesn't change that fact I still have your number, always will. Your dick leads you and pleases you"

Troy slid inside the space that still remained between them and brought his hand to her shoulder caressing slowly down her slender arm as he stared into her dark hard eyes, "I was counting on that Brie" he said in a throaty voice as he licked the corners of his mouth, calling her the name that hadn't been spoke in six years.

Gabriella stiffened and let out a growl as his rough hands traced her skin, causing her core to moisten and throb in anguish while her heart began to race. She hated him for his touch always making her fizzle with desire and need. Apparently distance and time didn't heal or erase shit.

Troy moved his hand to tangle in her curls grabbing a handful and tugging as he nuzzled his lips against her ear, "And I'll always have yours sweetheart. No matter how hard you try baby, you'll never forget how I could make you quiver in pleasure as I sucked on that heart shape birthmark on the inside your right thigh or how only I could plunge deep inside you, sending you to another world. You probably dream about it, I know I do" He whispered as his tongue licked the folds of her ear and his erection throbbed. The smell of her, the feel of her made his hormones and heart soar to heights he hadn't felt in years.

Gabriella closed her eyes, allowing a smirk to grace her face as she placed her beer on the bar thrusting away every tingle or spark he evoked inside her expertly. She brought her hand to his cheek, shifting his face and loosening the grip he had on her hair, so that his mug was directly in front of her. She bit the corner of her bottom lip as she stared into his blue pools, "tell me baby, what brings you to Texas?" she asked as anger began to boil inside her as soon as the words left her lips.

Troy ginned as he brought his lips to hers, brushing them lightly, "I think you have an idea"

Gabriella grinned, yeah she fucking knew and that made her burn on the inside. She ran her tongue against his lips continuing her toying, "I want to hear you say it"

Troy let out a groan at the erotic gesture, "naval aviation"

Gabriella smirked knowingly, she figured, how could she not? She moved her hand down his toned chest, "they've really got you all hard and solid." She stated with a seductive smile as she let out a moan letting her tongue escape her lips to run against the corners of her soft mouth, "Mmm. I like you hard," she muttered as her hands trailed down his naval coat feeling his hard pecks and abs through the material.

Troy dug his fingers into her sides as he moved his lips down her jaw to her neck forcefully, occasionally raking his teeth along the delicate skin. His body was so close to hitting overdrive and his need to feel her naked smooth skin was beyond excruciating "Oh I'm hard sweetheart" he groaned pressing his stiff cock against her thigh.

Gabriella tilted her head back as she traced her top lip with the tip of her tongue. She let her hand travel further south, "I guess you did take my Dad's teachings and words to mind and heart when you enlisted here." She was fighting. Fighting his touch, his allure, his appear and holy hell it was hard, but she could do it. She had to do it.

Troy bit the skin of her neck roughly, "I always did, you know that"

Gabriella elicited a moan wishing she could give in, but it wasn't that simple. She wiped away the craving as she moved her hand down to his bulge and squeezed, hard.

Troy let out a gasp, as pain and tears filled his eyes.

Gabriella smiled down at him. The yearning having been replaced with fury "I guess you missed or forgot the part about protecting your assets"

Troy groaned. This was not what he had been expecting.

"I guess that now makes _two_ things you forgot" she said with a sneer, letting go of him.

Troy hunched over in pain.

Gabriella breathed heavy, "it was a pleasure Troy" she said with a clinched jaw. She placed some cash on the bar and strut out the door.

* * *

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Chad asked Troy as they walked into the formal dining room.

Troy groaned, the memory of last night still weighing heavy on him. Seeing her was like a dream and had she not had his ball clamped between her fingers he would have questioned if it was real, but the still dull throb in his dick and balls spoke otherwise. "Nothing"

"You look like you want to pound someone" Chad responded as they both took a seat at the long mahogany table.

Troy scoffed at the irony in his words, "oh I want to pound someone, but not in the way are thinking"

Chad went to speak, but the lieutenant standing at the podium halted him.

"Thank you all for coming. I expect this to be a pleasant dinner and get to know. I have met the new Admiral and I can say without a doubt that he will make a prestigious mark on this base. I expect that you will welcome him with open arms and be very pleased with what he has in store for this program. Without further ado I'd like to introduce Admiral Greg Montez"

Troy's did his best to contain the liquid that now stood at a standstill in his mouth and was threatening to spew from his lips. He had to be dreaming, seriously had to be dreaming. His eyes moved to the stage to where the man who had such a profound impact on his life stood, the man he owed so much to, the man who had been more of a father to him than his own ever gave a second thought to, the half of the pair that help save him.

"Fuck, do you see the broad standing next to him?" Chad asked as he salivated.

Troy's eyes followed Chad's gaze. He sighed as his dick began to throb, "fuck"

* * *

**AN: So...how was it...? ((awaits anxiously))**


	2. Chapter 2

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy!**

**AN: Thank you so much for all who reviewed the first chapter and gave me your thoughts. Im glad that I have peeked some interest. Like I said, this intensity of writing is all new to me, but Im going to do my best to make it as enjoyable and worth reading as possible. I for one am loving writing this. **

**I know I promised I would have We Said Always up, but I got thoughts in my head for this story and had to run with them. I seriously will do my best to get it out soon. I have it all worked out I just have to put it to the computer.**

**Anywho, I hope yall enjoy this chapter. It gives you a little insight into Troy and Gabriella quirks and background and maybe a little more (wink). Please let me know what yall thought. Thanks soo much for all who are reading it really makes me smile!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, do you see her? Shit, she's fine. Who do you think she is?" Chad asked when Troy didn't respond, other than the "fuck" he muttered seconds before, but Chad didn't pay that any mind.

"Yeah man, chill would you?" Troy said in a hushed voice as his eyes traveled the exquisite body on stage over and over to make sure he was seeing correctly.

Troy eyes stayed locked on the black haired beauty standing on the stage next to her father looking bored to tears. Troy knew she had occupied that exact position far too many times in her young 24 years of life. The glazed over look and half cocked grin adorning her face was almost comical. She was probably cursing under her breath and laughing on the inside at how they looked like a bunch of ants about to the do "kings" bidding, her words, not his, all the while painting the pristine picture her father wanted her to portray. The firecracker that she was had to lie dormant whenever her father was around. He was very well informed on its presence, but had warned her on a daily basis that she was to mind her manners and chose her words. Troy loved when she would deviate from that imposed behavior. She spoke her mind and did as she pleased, which usually resulted in having a few drinks and getting naked, at least when he was involved.

"And this is my daughter Gabriella; she will be staying with me on base until she returns to Medical School a few hours away"

Troy's eyes followed Gabriella's graceful movements as she took a few steps forward. She had the adoring Admiral's daughter routine down to a science. Too bad it was an act.

A playful smirk formed on Gabriella's face as her dark eyes surveyed the large dining room. She let her tongue escape her mouth momentarily to moisten her bottom lip. Her smirk began to weigh heavier on her left cheek causing it to rise slightly on the right, "Heya Boys" she said in a flirtatious banter as her right eye gave a quick wink.

Troy laughed as a now foreign warmth suddenly surfaced. That was Gabriella. The look on her father's face, which he quickly masked, told him that she was definitely in for a talking to. To be honest, Troy was rather surprised by her blatant flirty and completely unprofessional response. Yes, Gabriella stretched the line at times and went against what her father had worked so hard to get her to represent, but never in such a public setting, much less his introduction. A grin formed on his lips and a heat filled his gut as the realization hit him, Gabriella was pissed about something. He was pretty sure he had a little something to with it, but fairly certain the majority weighed heavily on her father. Pissed Gabriella meant only one thing, utter unpredictability and he for one was excited to see it.

Gabriella looked at her father and grinned with satisfaction. He was not happy and she was thrilled about that, "I'm going to go for a walk" she whispered as she stepped away from the podium, leaving her father trying his best to hide his anger, but she did nothing to hide her pleasure.

"Enjoy dinner men, I look forward to speaking with all of you in the near future" the Admiral stated as he followed the path his daughter had just recently taken.

He noticed that his daughter was still in ears shot, "Gabriella" he said in a stern voice.

Gabriella turned around on her heel, a shit eating grin still plastered to her face, "Yes father"

Greg shook his head in disapproval, "you were out of line up there"

Gabriella laughed at his attempt, "Don't talk to me be about being out line. I told you that if you made me come here all bets were off, father dear. So the looks of shock and death glares can stop. They mean nothing to me anymore"

Greg's face saddened, "what happened to my daughter?"

Gabriella scoffed as her eyes hardened and ice began to fill her veins allowing her to exhibit the disdain and hatred swimming through her heart and body, "you did" she spat, giving her father one more look and retreating out the nearest exit.

Troy's eyes hadn't left Gabriella from the moment her presence was made known on stage to her quick exit and short conversation with her father.

"Damn, she's off limits" Chad said as her speared his chicken with his fork.

Troy laughed, "Yeah" he said full of sarcasm.

Chad turned to Troy when he noticed his obvious disagreement, "I take it you feel otherwise?"

Troy shrugged, "I didn't say that"

Chad's eyes narrowed on him not believing a word, "whatever dude, if you're thinking about it I would stop. Fucking the Admiral daughter would most likely be a horrible career move"

Troy smirked at his attempt to give advice. It was nice of him to try, but Troy mostly did as he pleased, "thanks man, but I'll be fine" he said as he removed the cloth napkin from his lap and placed it on the table. "I'll catch you later," he stated before he stood from the table and headed out the exit that the wild haired beauty escaped through minutes earlier.

* * *

Troy didn't have to walk far to find her. She was sitting on one of the benches that surround the pond adjacent to the dining room. A heat began to peek at his center when he noticed it hadn't taken her long to fully unbutton the navy blue suit jacket rendering her vivacious breast free. The breast that he had felt and sucked more times that he could count were now being held by only a barrier of thin pale pink silk and what looked to be one sexy bra.

"Still unpredictable I see" he said as he approached her.

_Fuck. _Gabriella stood and turned to face him, "I would have thought my having your balls in my hands last night would have given you the message not to fuck with me Troy, to keep your distance"

A fiery grin pulled at his lips, "no baby, you know I like when you fondle my balls, sure I prefer your mouth to do the fondling, but, it worked"

Gabriella laughed, "The gasp of pain and tears in your eyes told me otherwise"

Troy moved so that he could stand in front of her, "you were mistaken"

Gabriella shook her head as a seriousness covered her face, "that doesn't happen, not with you"

Troy's piercing blue eyes bore holes into her dark ones as his heart stopped at the sudden change in playfulness, "likewise"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She couldn't take this right now. Seeing him and feeling the waves of emotions that had once given her a high couldn't be an option. He was supposed to be out of her life. She wasn't supposed to encounter him again.

Troy captured the space between them and brought his hands to rest on her waist, "care to tell me what that little performance was about up there?" he whispered in her ear letting his warm minty breath linger on the base of her neck.

Gabriella remained silent.

Troy moved his hands up her sides as he peered over her shoulder at the budding cleavage seeping through the top of her camisole, "come on Brie" he whispered while bringing his mouth to her shoulder. His tongue and teeth nipped and worked over the delicate skin.

Gabriella let out a sudden growl as she turned to face him, "what makes you think you still have the right to touch me Troy, the right to divulge into my life?

Troy smiled at her quick temper. He loved it, "you baby"

Gabriella's eyes turned to slits, "excuse me, me?"

"Yeah, you. You love when I touch you. What is it you use to say?" His eyes locked on her and his grin widen, "I make _everything_ better"

Gabriella shook her head at the use of her words. Words that had been muttered time and time before by her lips, too bad that was ages ago. Too bad he fucked all that up. He had no right to quote her, to make her feel to make her do anything for that matter, not anymore. "You're still a cocky bastard" she groaned as resentment began to course her veins.

Troy felt his jaw clinch at her choice of words. He knew she was angry and she had a right to be, but this was a line she knew not to cross. He did his best to cloak his tingling anger, "you know better Gabriella" he said between gritted teeth.

Gabriella let out a patronizing laugh, "What is it Troy, did I say something you didn't like? Well, tough darlin. You said and did the one thing I was against, the one thing I asked you not to, so forgive me if I don't pay mind to your little word sensitivities"

Troy's breathing increased, "it's not the same and you know it"

Gabriella shook her head, "it hurts all the same baby."

Troy's eyes darkened as her glare still penetrated his, "you knew it was my dream"

Gabriella felt tears beginning to prick her eyes, "funny, I thought something else was your dream, but I guess that was a fucking lie, just like everything else in my life, I should have known."

Troy ran his fingers through his hair as his it became harder to contain his boiling anger, "your pity me act sure has improved. It almost had me convinced. Too bad you're not talking to Daddy Brie, I know the real you, I accepted the real you. Your games aren't necessary much less working"

Gabriella's jaw tightened in rage and a low growl erupted from her throat, "don't stand there and pretend you know a damn thing about me anymore. You don't know shit."

Troy studied her for a minute. She was still the hot headed feisty girl he knew and loved. Yes, there was an aura of slight difference but nothing that made her any dissimilar from the girl he knew long ago. He gave off a light hearted laugh, "your act in the bar last night told me otherwise sweetheart"

Gabriella felt her blood beginning to bubble. His elusive nature and condescending words were about to set her off, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Troy smirked as he moved closer to her and whispered, "That you would have loved it if I would have lifted your little dress, ripped off your panties and pounded into you hard and fast," his grin tugged tighter, "just the way you like it"

Gabriella wasn't sure if it was the truth in his words or the anger she had been holding in for so long, but before she knew it her hand moved in a one swift movement and connected with the side of his chiseled face. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding as she stared at his unscathed glare.

Troy stared at her shaking form and serious eyes. The sting of his cheek ever present in his mind as his eyes moved from her deep dark pools to her crimson lips and back. He shook his head and in one swift movement pressed his lips forcefully to hers. He thrust his tongue between her lips and into her mouth as his hands moved under the silk material of her camisole and kneaded the skin of her flat stomach aggressively.

Gabriella let out a grunt as she felt her back hit the trunk of a nearby tree, immediately reminding her of the time they had sex while on a field trip to some forest back in high school. He had fucked her so good that the markings from the tree bark were present for months on her back and ass. It had been six years and he still ignited a fire in her and man that pissed her off. Her pulse raced as her tongue forcefully fought with his to determine who would relinquish control first. In the past there was never a winner; just clothing shed and sweaty bodies adjoining with one another to elicit pleasure, tingles and feelings that only the other could induce. But things had changed, she had changed and she was determined to be the victor.

"Do you feel how hard you still make me?" Troy moaned as he pressed his erection into her pelvis, capturing her bruised lips again.

Gabriella threw her head back as she felt his hands move up to her breast roughly pushing her camisole and bra aside as he wrapped his fingers around her full breast. His dick was stabbing her in search of her core while sending an intense throb between her legs. God Damn it she wanted him. Her small hands reached inside his pants and wrapped around his large manhood.

"Fuck" Troy moaned against her neck as his hands moved under her skirt. God her touch still made him want to cum instantly.

"Say I win" she moaned as she felt him tug at her panties.

Troy laughed while sucking and biting the swollen skin of her neck; "no" he said forcefully as he slide her panties to the side and plunged his finger inside her warm wetness.

"God Damn it" Gabriella screamed in pleasure as she tugged at his cock, "Say it Troy"

Troy let out a grunt as he hooked his finger inside her and moved it in and out, feeling her becoming wetter and wetter with each thrust, "not happening baby" he growled.

Gabriella tightened her grip on his shaft as the pleasure he was causing her intensified. Her hand raked up and down him at a constant rate, occasional flicking his tip with her nail.

"I'm going to fuck you" Troy said as he plunged another finger inside her, "right here"

Gabriella couldn't see straight, "someone could see"

Troy let out a growl as her hand continued to moved up and down his hardness, "since when do you care?"

He was right. She never cared before. When she wanted it, she got it and he was more than willing to give it to her no matter the time or place.

"Fuck Troy, I'm going to explode"

Troy looked down at her fully aroused face and panting body and felt chills run down his spine.

"Inside now" Gabriella moaned and demanded as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard shaft.

Troy let out a throaty moan as his hand tugged her panties to the side. He looked down at her and her eyes connected with his. When she blinked he rammed into her. He watched as her eyes rolled back and relief covered her face, as it always did. Nothing had changed.

Troy braced himself on the tree behind her and pounded into her hard and fast letting her soak him and fulfill what only she could as he lunged his tongue into her mouth again.

Gabriella wrapped her leg around his waist as she moaned, allowing him to wipe away the pain, for now and replace it with absolute bliss. She moved her hips with his violent hard thrust feeling every nerve ending spark. God she loved it like this and only he could do it right. He was the best and fuck her for telling him that and fuck him for it being true.

She pressed her body to his as her climax began to rear its head.

"You're going cum" he stated.

Gabriella's eyes locked with his as she continued to move with him. She nodded as waves of pleasure, heat, and something that she hadn't expected filled her.

Troy loved to watch her cum, it was amazing and from the look in her eyes it was coming. He pumped as hard and deep as he could and soon felt her quiver beneath him. He continued to ride her and his orgasm soon followed.

Gabriella looked up at him as she dropped her leg and pulled her camisole back to its rightful position. She shook her head, "fuck you"


	3. Chapter 3

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.  
**

**AN: Thanks for all the support. Yall are Amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Where have you been?" Greg Montez asked in a strong stern voice as he stood up from the kitchen table and stared at his daughter.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shut the door forcefully, "I told you I was going for a walk" she said ridden with attitude.

Greg's eyes narrowed and hardened as twinges of anger began to surface, "Gabriella, I do not need your smart mouth. You went on your "walk" hours ago. Now, where have you been?"

Gabriella's mouth turned into a devious smirk as she walked towards him, "don't worry father, whatever I was doing or _who_ I was doing will by no means taint the perfect façade' you want so badly to portray"

Greg's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath at her cold and disrespectful words, "Gabriella, I will not stand for you talking to me in that manner"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't give a fuck what you will or will not stand for" she said as she pushed passed him completely ignoring his astonished reaction. She treaded down the long white hall way to the room she was to occupy till he deemed long enough.

Gabriella shut the door with a slam and threw her head back against the white painted door. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath as all the white walls seemed to be enclosing in on her. Everything in the house was white. There were white walls, white doors, and white counter tops and the very sight or thought of them made her stomach retch and her heart plummet. The effect was painful. Gabriella gathered herself and let out a loud growl as she began to undress her Troy tainted clothes. Her actions with him were completely unintended. Yeah, fucking him was like her favorite thing to do back in the day and yeah, there were times that she craved his lips…his body, hell his everything, but that was just suppose to be a craving, it was never suppose to be fulfilled. Never. It was over and that was made sure of long ago.

She walked into her adjoining bathroom and stopped to stare at her naked body in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes as something stared back at her, "are you fucking kidding me?" she bellowed.

Gabriella moved closer to the mirror and tossed her hair aside to examine what had caught her attention and made her head scream. A low growl formed in the back of her throat and her eyes 

darken. There it was, his fucking mark on her skin; bruised purple and swollen for all eyes to see, as he intended she was sure.

"Fucking bastard" she snarled as she swung around and climbed into the shower intending to wash all remnants of him off of her, but being fucking Troy Bolton he had made sure that wouldn't be possible.

* * *

Troy smiled smugly as he walked into the room he occupied with Chad. He tossed his keys onto his dresser and then began to unbutton his uniform jacket as he greeted Chad.

"Where have you been?" Chad asked as he looked up from his computer game.

Troy shrugged as she removed his jacket and tossed it onto the side chair, "around"

Chad looked at him suspiciously, "uh huh and where is "around?"

Troy twisted around to face Chad as he finished threading the last button of his shirt through its hole and smirked, "around is around" Troy said partaking in their usual banter when it came to his whereabouts.

Chad rolled his eyes, "whatever man. If you want to walk that tight rope then you go right on head, but you're going to slip and fall one of these days dude."

"Around" was a vague answer Troy used quite frequently when he was asked where or what he had been doing. He never shared; he didn't feel he needed to. After a few months of bunking together Chad quickly learned that Troy would disappear for hours of unaccounted time and when questioned of his whereabouts he gave his token blaze answer. Chad being his friend was concerned, because he knew how stringent their program was and fucking up wasn't taken lightly.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "what's with the metaphor man?"

Chad shook his head, "I know you're fucking good and all the instructors worship the ground you walk on, but seriously dude, sneaking around doing whatever it is you do, is so going to catch up with you. You're my friend and I'm just looking out for you"

Troy sighed, "Not necessary, okay? I wasn't doing anything I don't have control over" Troy said as a wide smirk suddenly crept upon his face.

Chad turned back to his game, "Alright man, but in order for that to be more believable next time I would suggest you try and contain that shit eaten grin"

Troy rolled his eyes and threw his dirty shirt at him trying his damndest to diminish the tense serious air that had filled the room, "Seriously you need focus more on getting your dick wet and leave me to deal with my shit. Priorities dude, priorities"

Chad laughed, "You aren't lying"

"We're going out tomorrow night; see if you can close a deal then. I don't like serious Chad, he wigs me out" Troy said as he crawled into bed.

Chad rolled his eyes yet again, "the truth wigs you out Bolton"

"Alight man, I'm done" Troy said as he turned off his side lamp and rolled onto his side. This conversation was getting far too poignant for his liking.

Feelings and emotions were things that Troy did not handle, could not handle, would not handle. He had let up once, only once and he had fucked that rotten two hours ago. There may have been truth in Chad's words, but did it matter? No. Looking back wasn't something he did, wasn't something he could do. Walking the metaphoric tight robe was something he did often, why? He wasn't sure. It was something he had done since childhood. The Navy had halted that to an extent, but the underlying surfaced at times. His brazen attitude led people to believe that he got into flying for the thrill, the uncertainty, the danger, but it wasn't, it was more, so much more. Whenever he strapped the belt on, secured the helmet and was okayed for flight he gave it his whole heart, partly out of gratitude, but mostly because of what was presumed to be. He made sure to reach every peak to the sense of orgasmic pleasure. He loved it. Soaring thousands and thousands of feet in the air was the ultimate risk, challenge and high that he had ever found close enough to what he ached for. What had originally been his driving force into this life and career hadn't been what made him follow through. Yeah it had become his dream, but a dream because of what it represented, what it reminded him of. Apparently that hadn't been understood, but in his head and heart he knew he couldn't have what he really desired without it, or so he thought. It started off as a dream, but now it was need, a fulfillment for the memory of what was supposed to be.

Damn his life was complicated.

* * *

Gabriella shuddered as she walked down the long white hall and into the kitchen, "Fucking white" she said under her breath.

"Good morning Gabriella" Greg Montez greeted.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his attempt at normalcy, "morning" she muttered.

Greg fanned out the paper and began to fold it, "did you sleep okay?"

Gabriella poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around to face her father and leaned against the counter, "if consider sleeping in your own hell okay, then yes father, I slept fantastic." She responded with a condescending grin.

Greg's eyes locked on his daughter's. Her eyes once upon a time would have been like looking in a mirror for him, but not anymore. Hers had become cold, dark and vacant. He clinched his jaw and let out a long sigh through his nostrils, "Gabriella you could at least try"

"Why? You never did." Gabriella spat.

Greg shook his head as his inner pain became ever present in his eyes and on his face, "that's not true"

Gabriella shook her head and scoffed, "Tell that to mom would you?"

Greg's eyes widen at her words.

Gabriella let out a low dry laugh as her nostrils flared and her jaw tightened "Oh wait, you can't."

Greg let out a sigh, "Gabriella please"

Her eyes bore into her father's as a flicker of utter hatred zoomed across them, "to little to late Dad. You caused this and holding me here won't change a damn thing that you did," Gabriella shook her head and let out a low laugh, "wait I'm sorry, _didn't_ do is a little more accurate"

"It was out of my control Gabriella." Greg tried in his normal stringent voice.

Gabriella's heart began to race and anger began to course through her veins, "That's fucking bullshit and you know it. I'm done. I through listening to your garbage." She sneered as she slammed her coffee cup on the counter. She glared at him in disappointment as she walked past him and down the hall of doom to her hell hole.

* * *

Troy knew from day one that he wanted jets. Their sleek exterior and rocket fast speed had allured and enticed him. The beauty they exemplified radiated on the outside but surfaced from the inside and from first sight and touch reminded him of his one love. The natural choice after advanced flight school in Florida was to come to Texas where he could receive the best training. His natural ability had impressed the instructors from day one, therefore causing him to become a household name rather quickly; which explained why walking into Blue Angels on Friday night and being Troy Bolton was like walking the red carpet and being a celebrity.

A wide flirty smile slowly tugged at his lips exposing his perfect white teeth to all his admirers. Troy made his way through the extensive crowd as his eyes sparkled while he threw a few winks at possible girls he would let suck his cock later that night.

"There are a shit load of people here" Troy said as she took a seat at the bar.

Chad surveyed the room, "yeah I know and maybe it's just because I haven't gotten laid in a while, but fuck, the girls seemed to have gotten way hotter"

Troy laughed, "I think it's a little bit of both man, but the selection does appear to be above par tonight"

"Miller Lite right?"

"You remembered, maybe I should reward you" she said as her eyes twinkled and her eyebrows raised suggestively while she gnawed on the plump skin of her crimson bottom lip.

Troy whipped his head around to his right when he heard the voice that had planted itself in his memory years ago. The voice that could make the hair on his neck stand on end and his dick salute in arousal. He swallowed the rising lump from his gut as his eyes locked on her slim body leaning over the brim of the bar exposing the cleavage escaping the confinement of her black halter top to Mark. His eyes narrowed as he watch Mark lean in so that his face was inches from hers, "depends on the reward" Mark flirted back.

Gabriella shifted closer to him. Troy could tell from the glassed over look in her eyes that she was on the verge of drunk. Troy felt his jaw clinch as he saw her run her finger down his chest as she locked her eyes with his, "my rewards never disappointment baby" she said in a low sultry voice as she ran the tip of her tongue along the crease of her top lip.

Troy got up from his seat and made his way over to her, completely ignoring Chad's questionable look.

"She's right, they never disappoint" Troy said in his normal sexy throaty voice as he leaned against the bar staring down at her.

Gabriella felt a low groan fill her throat as her body hit overdrive. She fell back onto her seat and turned to glare at him, "fuck off Bolton" she sneered bringing her beer to her lips taking a long sip as she wrapped her luscious lips around the mouth of the cold glass bottle.

Troy smirked at her actions. Everything Gabriella did was carefully calculated and served a purpose. This one without a doubt was seeking to entice and damn how he wanted those lips wrapped around dick sliding and sucking.

"Mark, don't pay him any mind. He'll be scurrying off any minute to find his cock a home for the night" she said as a satisfied smirk curved her lips and her glare penetrated his orbs. She let her eyes linger long enough for her to feel her point had gotten across and then turned back to Mark with a seductive smile.

Troy stepped closer as he flicked his hair out of his ocean blue eyes, "jealous sweetheart, because if you'd like I'm pretty certain my cock wouldn't mind visiting again"

Gabriella let out a growl as her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Mark asked as his eyes moved from Troy to Gabriella.

Gabriella waved him off, "Mark, I'll let you know when I need you"

Troy smirked as he saw Mark's face drop slightly.

Mark gave them both a look over and then went to tend to another patron.

Gabriella leaned her arm against the bar and tilted her head to side as she dangled her beer in front of her, "Seriously Bolton all the talented sluts are going to be taken if you don't hurry and then who are going to fuck." She said as a satisfied gleam covered her face.

A wide grin twisted his lips, "do you really want me to answer that" he said as his eyes traveled down the beautiful features of her face to her budding cleavage back up to the swell of her neck that was covered by her long black cascading curls.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "glad to see your ego hasn't suffered over the years baby"

Troy ran his tongue along his bottom lip, "ye…."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing over here?" Chad asked as he approached them with two beers in his hands. His eyes moved from Troy to the girl with her head cocked staring at him with a puzzled look. His eyes widen at the realization as to her identity and he shook his head in disapproval as he brought his gaze back to Troy.

Troy shrugged, "I don't want to hear it"

Gabriella climbed off the stool as she pulled her form fitting halter further down the waist of her dark skinny jeans resulting in the amount of cleavage accessible to the gawking eye to grow.

Troy watched with hungry eyes as her breast moved up and down at the friction of her shirt. Her body had always been a major weakness of his. A simple peek of her neck, breast, thigh, stomach, anything, made his heart race and his dick crave her slick warmth. All the contortions her body could emulate were flooding his brain making it hard to think of anything but running his hot wet tongue along her breast and slamming his cock into her wetness.

Gabriella carried her gaze back to his which was glued to her chest. She grinned as she took a step forward getting his attention. As his eyes locked with hers she ran her finger slowly down his rigid bicep, "your sluts await you sweetheart. Time is a wasting and I think it's time I find my fun for the night. See you around Troy" she said as her eyes taunted him and her grin curved higher.

Troy's motor was raging in a way only Gabriella could elicit. If she wanted to play that way then he sure as hell was going to give her a match she would surrender too.


	4. Chapter 4

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: And so it begins...but what exactly? ha...damn I'm loving writing this story...I hope it shows!  
**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She slid her ass down and up his pelvis slowly with her eyes closed tight as she let the music fill her head and body. Her fingers intertwined with his that were resting firmly, low on her hips. She brought his hands forward to linger on her stomach while she rolled her hips in a circular sensual motion. She let out a small grunt at the feeling of his length growing against her backside. His hands moved under the thin black material of her top and ran circles along the tight and warm skin of her flat stomach. She tilted her head back as her hips did a number on his excited lower region. Her tongue darted in and out of her mouth to moisten her lips and entice the aroused guy grinding against her. He moved his head to the crook of her neck and moaned sexual pleasantries in her ear as he sucked and kissed the begging flesh. The body heat being emitted from the erotic dancing and sexual urges tingling her skin were causing her clothes to cling to her slim form more than they were intended to. She let out a throaty moan as his hands played with the waist of her jeans and began to lift the hem of her top exposing the tan skin of her abdomen.

The hand down his pants tugging and rubbing his member vigorously couldn't contain his focus. If anything it made him want, beg and crave for her all the more. The tongue stroking the skin of his neck and his ear were doing nothing for him like the enticing dance being played out feet in front of him. His eyes had tried to dart elsewhere but her moans and actions were far too stare worthy. If she was trying to play and up the ante with him then she was doing one hell of a job. Laura or Lana's attempt at a hand job was not eliciting the reaction he was trying to obtain or give off. He was supposed to make her ache, make her wish. Wanting to drown out the image being played out in front of him he took Laura or Lana's face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and began devouring it with force. Her fingers tightened on his shaft as her hand increased speed.

God he wanted to get off. He wanted it so fucking badly, but it wasn't coming. He let out a grunt and released her lips and pushed her off of him. She stumbled and fell to the ground. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked up at him in confusion.

Troy adjusted himself and then ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm over it. Find someone else" he said as he looked down at her.

She looked at him with a mild sense of hurt, but Troy waved it off. He had enough. She wasn't going to give him the release he desperately needed not while the woman who plagued his thoughts on a daily basis for the past four years was on the verge of getting fingered for all to see. It had to be halted and he was going to be the one to do it.

Troy strolled over to the vague voyeurism that was being partaken in the middle of the dance floor. Troy tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"I'm busy man" he responded while breathing heavy.

"I don't fucking care" Troy responded with anger laced in his voice.

He turned around and his eyes widen when he saw that it was Troy trying to get his attention, "oh, uh, hey Bolton, what's up man?"

Troy smirked at him and then looked at a hot and very angry Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed her dance partner's hand and pulled him to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Luke and I are kind of in the middle of something, can you come back later…Troy?" she asked as her narrowed eyes met his and a small knowing smirk formed her face.

Troy's eyes hardened as he saw Luke's hand move dangerously close to Gabriella's ass. The idea to collide his fist with Luke's jaw and his foot with his stomach was going to become a real possibility if that hand moved any lower.

Troy licked the corner of his lips as a devious grin formed on his face, "Luke, are you aware that you were about to pluck the Admirals daughter?"

Gabriella's let out a low growl as her eyes turned dark as coal.

Luke looked from Gabriella to Troy and back, "You're Admiral Montez's daughter?" he asked ridden in shock.

Gabriella let out a sigh.

Troy patted Luke on the back rather forcefully causing him to stumble slightly, "I guess Luke here must have missed you up on that stage a few days ago, not sure how, but Luke you never were the sharpest tool in the shed were you?"

Luke's eyes widen. Troy's insult had completely run past him as he looked with utter shock at Gabriella, "that was you?"

Troy's eyes gleamed at the obvious aggravation covering Gabriella's face.

"Fuck, I knew you were probably a fucking idiot, but God I had no idea that the floor I'm standing on had more intelligence or visual ability." She shook her head, "but man fucking you would have been fun and now you ruined it" Gabriella said to Luke.

"You better watch your mouth sweetheart. Daddy wouldn't like you talking about fucking his men" Troy said as he moved closer to her.

Gabriella scoffed, "I don't give a fuck what he likes"

And Troy's suspicions the other day had been confirmed. Her Dad was the major driving force in the abundant amount of anger consuming her, but he knew that her words did not need to be heard and repeated by the men or woman in the bar. No matter what her father had done he didn't deserve this negative chatter to ensue. With little thought he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"It's time to get you out here before your words come back to bite you in the ass"

Gabriella's hands clawed at his back as he headed for the exit, "fuck him, I don't care" she screamed as he carried her out of the bar unaware that all eyes had fell upon them.

Troy dropped her to her feet when they reached a reasonable distance from the bar.

Gabriella slapped him, "What the fuck Troy"

"You're wasted and talking stupid"

Gabriella shrugged, "so, what does it matter?"

Troy stepped closer to her, "you were about to get your jollies on for all to see. I don't think being on base for a couple days and already about to get plugged by a _wanna be_ pilot would be a great idea baby"

Gabriella let out growl, "oh yeah, you're one to talk. That bitch was stroking you so hard that you would have had to be blind to miss it"

A smirk curled his lips, "so you saw that huh, jealous were you?"

"Ugh, fuck you"

Troy wrapped a curl around his finger, "I told you that could be arranged again" he said as he pushed the hair off her shoulder to expose her neck. His grin widen as he brought his thumb to trace the mark he had left the other night. He connected his eyes with hers while his thumb continued to rub up and down the erotic bruise, "bet that pleased you" he said in a cocky voice knowing it had done nothing of the sort.

Gabriella shook her head, releasing his physical contact with her, "screw you."

Troy brought his mouth to her ear, "baby, you only have to ask once"

"Oh, okay, I see. I can fuck you, but I can't fuck anyone else. Too fucking bad Bolton. I don't just need your dick anymore"

Troy closed the gap between them and stared into her eyes, "liar"

"You never could follow through with anyone else" Troy shot when she didn't say anything.

Gabriella's eyes hardened at the possible truth in his words, "things change"

Troy shook his head, "not this."

Gabriella laughed, "You think you know it all Bolton. You don't know a damn thing. You don't know the hell my life has been since you left. Since I slowly began to break. Life went from fucked up to beyond earthly. What heart, feelings or anything resembling the latter is gone, discarded. So don't you stand there and pretend you are in the know because you don't know shit."

A crowd had formed in the distance and was watching the man they all worshiped and admired talk heatedly with the Admirals' daughter, the new girl, a girl who had captured his interest for longer than five minutes. The little scene in the bar had caught most their attention and now the intensity in their glares and long winded conversations had the undivided attention of most the bar patrons. They made sure to keep their distance only relying on the looks and body movement of the two to tell them the story as to what was going on.

Troy stared at her dark eyes that flickered with pain, real pain. He was speechless. He didn't believe she had changed to the vast extent she was trying to portray, but something had happened to have turned her into this angry woman. Gabriella always had an edge, an edge he loved, but this was bordering on something unimaginable.

Gabriella was becoming unnerved by his silence and the softening in his gaze. It made her heart race and her stomach begin to flutter and these were emotions she couldn't afford to feel right now. She needed him to be the cocky bastard who thought with his dick, not the guy she loved with all her heart and soul. Not the guy who used his wild and exciting personality years ago to spark feelings inside her. Not the guy who made her feel alive when she thought she was dead. They had been one hell of a combination, but no matter the hell they gave others they found solace in each other. He had always claimed that she had help save him, but in her mind he had saved her. She had to erase those feelings and those memories. She had to be hard and emotionless no matter how bad she wanted to feel. To feel him.

"Brie" he said as he ran his hand down the soft curls that framed her face.

"I don't need you anymore. I haven't for awhile" she said in an emotionless hard voice.

Troy's felt his insides cringe. Her voice was void and her stare was hard and threatening. He didn't care, "what happened to you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "it doesn't matter. It's over. I don't fucking care anymore. I'm here because I have to be. He made me. He caused it all and it's _he_ I despise." She stated as her anger began to rise at the mere thought of her father.

Troy swallowed as everything she had said over the past couple days flooded his head. "He", that's all she said. The only reference she had made to her family. He felt bile begin to rise in his throat. He didn't want to ask it, but he had to. He knew her past. He knew what she had been going through when he left. "Where is your mom Brie?"

Gabriella tensed as anger and sorrow flooded her insides. Tears began to prick her eyes and threatened to fall. "Troy, don't" she said firmly.

Troy stared into her pain filled eyes and the need to comfort her began to tug at his mind and heart. The rough exterior he had developed again over the years was threatening to fall which was something he never thought would happen, but then again he never thought he would see her again, not after that night. He had wished and dreamed, but the reality in the matter was against those dreams and those wishes. He had screwed her the day prior and it had been amazing. Never did he think the day would come again, but it did. However, now she stood inches from him in pain, utter gut retching pain. He could see it and it made the protective side he always held upfront when around her rear its head.

Troy reached out for her arm, but she nudged him off, "just keep your distance Troy. I don't need this. I don't need you"

"Gabriella" he said as he took a step closer.

Gabriella reared her arm back as tears began to fall from her eyes and connected her hand to the side of his face, "I said back off Troy"

Troy didn't flinch. His cheek throbbed but the need to understand was leading him. He wrapped his hands securely around the top of both her small arms and stared into her tear filled eyes, "tell me Gabriella"

Gabriella shook her head as the tears fell like waterfalls.

Troy brought his nose to touch hers and his eyes pierced hers, "tell me Brie" he said in soft voice.

Gabriella swallowed as everything in her felt like it was tearing in half, "She's dead. She's fucking died Troy. Happy? Now leave me the fuck alone" she screamed as she broke free and stormed off into the night.

* * *

Gabriella blazed into her father's house a half hour later. Her face stained with make-up and tears. Her body and mind in excruciating pain. Not enough time had passed. She still grieved. She was still angry. She had been forced to come here by _him_. She had put up a fight, but no, he said it was for the best. As if he knew. The hell he did. Now she had lost her mother and her father failed to exist to her for years, but if she thought life couldn't get more complicated or more gut pulling, Troy Bolton had to show up. She had asked God many, many times why she 

was put in the situations she was in. The answer had yet to come to her. She was still waiting. Little did she know that the answer she had been desperately seeking was just around the corner in an unlikely subject.


	5. Chapter 5

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: This chapter was an emotional one for me and I really put a lot into it. Anyway, I hope yall like it and it meets yall expectations. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews are great appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Troy threw his head back as he let the cold wheaty liquid travel down his throat and into his gut. He swallowed hard as he brought his head back forward and placed his beer on the bar.

"So, you're just going to act like nothing just took place?" Chad asked with amazement.

Troy took another gulp of his beer, "yep" he answered dryly.

Chad shook his head, "everyone followed you outside after your "matcho carry the girl out of the bar" stunt"

Troy shrugged, "and"

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You know this base is like a fucking high school cheerleading squad. It will only be a matter of time before your out of character actions spread like wild fire"

Troy turned to look at Chad, "I would think you knew me well enough by now to know that I don't give a flying fuck what others say about me"

"You should man, even if just a bit. This is your future at stake"

Troy scrunched his brow, "I seriously doubt the ramblings of a bunch of old hags and base sluts are really going to affect my future."

Chad laughed, "It must be nice living in that delusional world you have concocted for yourself; and yeah, your words may have had some truth in the past, but the moment you involved the Admiral's daughter those ramblings began to have merit."

Troy rolled his eyes, "they don't get it" he said under his breath.

"What's to get? You're obviously trying to peg her and now everyone knows it. All you have to do now is let it go. Stop whatever you have planned."

Troy's eyes narrowed as he let out a gruntal laugh, "you don't get it man…. and you know what? It's none of anyone's fucking business what I do, what I have done and what I plan to do."

Chad shook his head as he took in the seriousness in his friends eyes and face, "you're not making any sense Troy"

"Just drop it okay? It's none of your concern." Troy said slightly annoyed as he stood and pulled his wallet from his jeans.

"Troy, you're playing with fire"

Troy slammed the dollar bills on the bar and glared at Chad with dark eyes and a rigid jaw, "I'm going to say this once, so you better listen. This is more than you could ever imagine, okay? Just let me be and stay the fuck out of my business. I will be fine. You will be fine and Brie will be fine, but seriously, you need to back the fuck off"

Chad's eyes widen as Troy gave him one more warning glare and headed out the bar. He stood silent for a moment. He had known Troy for over two years now and yes, Troy was not the most stable individual, but he had never heard him speak in that manner, at least around him. It was rather unnerving and quite curious, not to mention who the hell was Brie?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gabriella's finger's moved under the hard wood of the window seal and lifted with ease. She pushed back a sniffle as she wiped away a few tears that were still free falling from her eyes. She pushed her weight up with her hands as she flung one leg over the window seal followed by the other leg. Once inside she ran her shaking hands through her long dark curls and then smoothed out her cotton eyelet night grown. She swallowed as she watched his bare chest rise and fall at a constant rate letting her know that he was in a content sleep. She had climbed into his room time and time before and every time the visual of his perfect body resting with ease always made her heart race, he stomach flutter and her lips smile. Everything about him made it better, made her feel contended. _

_She slowly made her way to his queen size bed and climbed on. She smiled as she heard him grunt at the new weight added to the mattress. She moved closer to him and brought one leg over his waist so that she could straddle his pelvis. Gabriella bit the corner of her lip as she let her hands glide up and down his rippled chest. He shifted at her touch, but still remained in a comfortable slumber. Gabriella brought her chest to rest upon his, "Troy" she whispered, letting her warm breath linger against his ear._

_Troy groaned as his hands moved under her gown to cup her ass, "mmm, I love this dream" he moaned as he thrust his pelvis up and squeezed her cheeks._

_Gabriella let out a low giggle, "if you wake up I might let that dream become a reality"_

_Troy hands moved up her sides and down as he opened one eye to see Gabriella smiling softly at him._

_She tangled her fingers in his hair as she brought her lips to close on his. _

_Troy's arms engulfed her tiny body as he tried to deepen the kiss eliciting a moan of need. _

_Gabriella pulled away, "so you're awake?"_

_Troy smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. He let this eyes adjust as he took in his beautiful girlfriend. His brow turned inward when he noticed the light pink tint to her face and the dried tear lines that had yet to be masked. He brought his hand to caress her cheek as the pad of his thumb rubbed the swollen skin under her eye, "have you been crying Brie?"_

_Gabriella closed her eyes tight and opened them seconds later, "I'm okay"_

_Troy's face turned too concern when he heard the crackle in her voice and saw the deep worry that filled her orbs. He looked at the clock on his bed side table and then back at the woman he had loved since the moment he saw her sophomore year, "it's three in the morning Brie"_

_Gabriella shrugged, "I wanted to see you"_

_A smile curled his lips as he continued to caress her cheek, "you know I love your late night visits baby, but after almost three years I like to think I can tell when it's something more"_

_Gabriella let out a sigh as she brought her head to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat and the calming feel of his breathing. _

_Troy rubbed from the top of her head to the small of her back, "what's wrong Brie?" he whispered softly against her malleable silky hair._

_Gabriella swallowed as tears began to form in her eyes. She licked her bottom lip trying to muster moisture to her dry mouth. She couldn't hold it anymore and tears soon began to cascade down her high cheekbones down her neck and onto Troy's bare chest._

_When the sudden moisture hit his skin his heart began to race and his senses heightened, "baby, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern as he brought her face to look at him. The tears rolling down her face made his stomach retch and his heart tug, "what happened baby?"_

_Gabriella's breathing had become more irregular as the tears rolled from her eyes like streams of a river. She shook her head as her face scrunched in pain._

_Troy wiped as many of her flowing tears away as he could. He did his best to maintain his composure, but on the inside he was breaking. He hated seeing her this way. He sucked on his bottom lip as he furrowed his brow, "you can tell me Brie"_

_Gabriella looked at the man she loved more than she ever thought possible. The love and concern in his eyes made her heart flutter. She took a deep breath, "after you left" she managed to get out._

_Troy nodded in understanding, "okay baby, what happened after I left? You can do this"_

_Gabriella wiped away a few tears, "they called and….and" she whispered as she closed her eyes and a few tears fell. She shook her head as if she was fighting to relive the moment that had obviously just flooded her mind. The look of pain and utter sadness covered every feature of her delicate face._

_Troy rubbed her sides slowly and brought her shaking hand to his lips and kissed it, "who called Brie?" he asked as he became more and more concerned. Gabriella was strong. He had never seen her so fragile and it scared the living shit out of him._

_Gabriella's eyes opened revealing the redness that had consumed them, "the doctor"_

_Troy closed his eyes tight as a wave of nausea filled his stomach and threatened to rise in his throat. He opened his eyes and brought his strong hands to cup her wet face, "what did he say?"_

_Gabriella began to shake and the tears streamed rapidly down her face. The bad dream had returned and her weak fragile heart and body were fighting to exist, "its back Troy. It's back. The cancer is back." Her body felt like it was experiencing its own internal earthquake as her body convulsed, "She fought it two times before. Oh my God…. what if she can't this time, Troy?" she asked as slight hysterics began to devour her, "I can't live without her, I can't… she's my mom, I need her, oh God I need her Troy. Why is this happening…again?"_

_Troy felt tears begin to form in his eyes. The complete defeat in his love's eyes made him want to scream and the idea of the woman who was like a second mother to him about to travel a way to familiar road made his insides feel like they were on fire. He would have done anything to erase the distress and worry that encompassed her and the love of his life. When the mention of this being a possibility he had been amazed with Gabriella's strength, but now she was like a wounded baby bird. He had to make it better. He had to make her believe. She needed it. Her mother needed it._

_Troy brought her face to rest against his chest as he rubbed her back, "shhh baby. She's going to fight it. If anyone can beat it again it's your mother Brie. She's strong, baby"_

_Gabriella nodded against his chest, "I'm just so worried Troy. She had such a hard time the last time. We were in so many hospitals, no fault of her own of course. We were constantly moving." She said as a bit of anger surfaced._

_Troy sensed her agitation and pulled her tighter to him, "we have to believe baby. Just like you, she is a force to be reckoned with and she is going to beat this. We just have to pray and believe"_

_Gabriella lifted her head to look at her wonder boyfriend. A small genuine smile curled her lips, "I love you so much"_

_A grin curled Troy's lips, "I love you too baby, more than anything. I will always be here for you, not matter the obstacle" he said as he brought his lips to hers. _

_Gabriella pressed her tongue against the crease of his lips as her arms wrapped tight around his neck. _

_Troy opened his mouth slowly and let her tongue entered his with a need that he knew was warranted. He moved his lips in harmony with hers as his tongue pressed delicately against hers and in reflex his pelvis pressed upward into her core. _

_Gabriella broke the kiss and stared into his deep blue orbs. She wanted him, no, she needed him. She needed him to make her feel happy, to feel loved, to feel anything but pain and sorrow, "make love to me Troy"_

_Troy swallowed and brought her face to his as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and his hands lifted her night grown above her waist. Gabriella pulled away when the light fabric reached her chin and allowed him to raise it over head. His hands moved to massage her breasts as his thumb plucked her nipple causing Gabriella to arch her back slightly. _

_Troy smiled lovingly at her as his hands wrapped around the base of her neck in order to bring her lips to crash upon his. His strong arms moved to wrap around her small naked torso. He shifted his weight and rolled her under him. He gazed down at the delicate features of her beautiful face, "you're my world Brie" he whispered as his hand traveled down her flat stomach to her bare mound. Gabriella had a thing about wearing underwear to bed._

_A genuine smile formed on her lips as her stomach turned to knots and her heart fluttered, "like wise"_

_A side smirked twisted his lips as he brought his lips to delicately kiss her._

_Gabriella's small hands moved to the waist of his boxers and pushed down, freeing his intense erection. _

_Troy wiggled his hips in order to move the only barrier between them down his legs._

_Gabriella hands traced the solid sculptured contours on his back till she reached his tight ass and pulled him to her, signaling what she wanted. _

_Troy let out a groan as he spread her legs and traced her entrance with his finger. _

_Gabriella arched her back and let out a whimper of need._

_Troy knew that this sex was going to be different from their usual hot and steamy sessions. This was about them being connected, feeling, needing, wanting to wash away what needed to be. He brought his hard shaft to her entrance and plunged deep inside her._

_They both let out a low groan as sparks and flutters filled every inch of their bodies._

_Gabriella wrapped her legs tight around his waist as if she never wanted to break this connection, this feeling. _

_Troy pumped long and soft at first and then hard and fast. He loved her and he wanted to show her in every way possible. He moved his hand to the side of her face as he increased the pace of his thrust. He looked into her softening eyes and felt his heart soar. Both their breathing was hard and shallow as the pleasure and love wrapped their forms. _

"_Please don't ever leave me" she said between thin breaths as she moved her lower half with his._

"_Never" he whispered against her lips as he increased his speed and deepened their kiss. He intended to always be the one to make it all better._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Gabriella stood on the balcony connected to her room. This was the only thing she liked about the hell that was her white room. It was an escape, a place she could come and experience the light air. It reminded her of the years that had been the happiest of her life. She brought the glass of wine to her lips as she stared out into the dark night sky.

Troy stood in the shadows as he watched Gabriella. After he stormed out of the bar he had gone for a walk which led him here. Her olive skin was illuminated by the bright moon. Her long dark curls moved with the light breeze that filled the night air. Her supple breast peeked through the light ivory fabric of her mid thigh night gown. His eyes traveled down her intoxicating body and a smirk curved his mouth as he noticed that Gabriella's view point on underwear while sleeping still stood. He couldn't' help the stir in his pants at the sight and thought of her.

Troy flicked his hair out of his eyes as he exited the shadow and approached her, "you shouldn't drink alone. People might start to talk" he said as he stood under her balcony looking up at her.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop at the sound of his husky sexy voice. She turned her gaze on him and scoffed, "I'm alone a lot. So my options are limited." She said with hard eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story. Im absolutely in love with this concept….and picturing Zac all fixed up in his military suit is HOT! I think someone needs to contact his team and suggest that Zac do a military movie...I mean could you imagine...whoa…faint!**

**Ha, anyway…on to the chapter. I hope yall like it.**

**Reviews are sooo appreciated….Yall Rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella slowly brought her hand to her shoulder and tossed her long darks curls from her tan succulent skin as she turned back to look out at the stars. She licked the lingering wine off her lower lip as she did her best to ignore Troy's penetrating gaze that had been ongoing for nearly five minutes without the hint of a word to be muttered. She brought the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the fruity substance. Having enough of his unwavering watch she tilted her head to side and met his blue eyed stare. She let out a long sigh as she fingered the long stemmed wine glass, "why are you still here?"

Troy let a smirk coil his lips as he crossed his muscular arms, "I needed to be"

Gabriella laughed, "that's funny Troy." She said dryly. "If the desire to ram my head through a wall wasn't so great and appealing at the moment, I might have laugh harder, much harder. That being said and my moving past it, I don't need you and you don't need to be anywhere, but out of my sight. Leave." she said sternly.

Troy shook his head and an assured grin plastered his face, "I don't believe you baby. Your orgasmic cry the other night and the flickering in your eyes now sing a different tune"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it amazes me that your cockiness level has managed to elevate. It's rather amusing actually. You think your mere presence six years later is going to make me all of sudden ache for you, yearn for you or need you." She smirked as she slowly shook her head, "My world still turned then and even now without "the Troy Bolton."

Troy ran his tongue along the corners of his mouth as his eyes twinkled with delight, "I never said anything of the sort sweetheart. Thank you for putting words in my mouth, but if you insist on sticking things in there, might I suggest something much more enjoyable that will be a win win for the both of us." He flirted as his smirk touched his eyes.

Gabriella scoffed, "nice to see that your sexual deviant attitude wasn't just a sporadic instance for my benefit, but that you have actually reverted back into the angry man whore I once knew."

Troy's eyes narrowed a bit as his sapphire gaze bore into hers, "I don't recall any complaints then or even now Brie. You fucked me the other night like you never wanted to stop. You loved it….You loved me"

Gabriella swallowed as her breathing became a bit heavy, "past tense, and you intrigued me then, but what made me love you was what you became. I was always real with you Troy, but my heart never befallen you until your true self shined through and that's who owned me. The strong edgy exterior and soft inside stole and captured me, not this bastard façade' you've obviously resurrected"

Troy winced at her words and his teeth clenched tight, "always one to point to the finger and believe the worst Brie without knowing a damn thing. You need to open your forced constricted tight eyes and expand your mind to what really may be going on, like why I'm actually here or hell, what really happened six years ago not your sorted self imposed belief" he said as fire burned inside him.

Gabriella couldn't falter. She couldn't let his loaded verbiage make her stray. Make her wonder. Make her question. She had to keep straight if she wanted to save what little control she had over her mind and body. She had struggled and now lived to survive. Looking back or even forward with him just seemed far too dangerous. She pulled everything she had from the pit of her stomach. Her eyes darken and her glare stiffened, "why you're _really_ hear? That's an easy one"

Troy's glare deepened as hope and uncertainly filled his body, "is it?" he asked not so sure.

Gabriella nodded as she pushed away any optimism and ability to believe or question what he maybe implying, "your dick needed something to pound and you hoped I would oblige."

Troy's eyes narrowed and his brow turned inward as he shook his head, "glad to know the stone bitch has resurfaced, but don't worry baby, I penetrated before and I will again." He said as his eyes bore into hers a few seconds longer and then he retreated into the night.

Gabriella gulped as she grinded her teeth together. "Fucking shit" she said under her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

It had been suggested/ordered that Gabriella put in time at the health unit on base while she was around. With her entering her final year of medical school her father felt that her abilities could be put to good use aiding others who need it. Despite Gabriella enjoying the idea of that she put up substantial resistance. Helping her father in anyway had absolutely no appeal. He deserved nothing, but boredom had set in and here she was.

Gabriella was sorting charts in the far corner when the door to the health unit opened with a forceful swing catching her attention. Her eyes narrowed and she cursed the stars and the moon.

Troy removed the gold framed aviators from his sparkling blue eyes and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. Everyone's attention bestowed upon him as he swaggered over to the receptionist's counter with his usually sexy smirk. His pristine body was hidden by his NAVY flight suit. He looked fucking sexy. No, he looked hotter than sexy. He looked fuckable, so fuckable.

The receptionist leaned over the counter to greet him with a flirty smile and offered a perfect view of her cosmetically enhanced breast, "Hey Troy" she said biting the corner of her mouth suggestively.

Troy placed his glasses on the counter and leaned forward, "What's up Suzie?"

Suzie shrugged her shoulders as she bounced her weight on the balls of her feet, "you know, working. Nothing major"

Troy grinned as he took a strand of her long curly blond hair between his coarse fingers, "uh huh, so what do they need me here for gorgeous?" Troy asked in his usual husky voice as he let his eyes travel over her form.

She pulled his chart, "you need to update your shots"

Troy gave a sad pout, but his eyes twinkled with lust, "but I hate shots"

Suzie's eyes widened in sympathy as she leaned further over the ceramic counter, "If it hurts to bad I'll kiss it and make it better"

Troy ran his tongue along his bottom lip, "mmm, promise?"

Suzie smirked and nodded.

Troy leaned forward, "I'll see if I can get it in my dick then" he whispered in her ear.

Suzie sucked on her lower lip, "you do that"

Troy released the hold he had on her hair, "great" he said with a wink, "what room?"

"Exam four"

* * *

"Exam four needs a tetanus shot" Suzie said as she found Gabriella and handed her the chart.

Gabriella looked down at the name and rolled her eyes, "awesome" she said with fake enthusiasm as she retrieved the vial and needle.

Troy was admiring the photos on the wall when he heard the knob turn and the door soon open thereafter.

"Drop em"

A wild smirk curled his lips as he turned around to the familiar voice that was now slamming the door.

Gabriella slid the latex gloves on letting them pop once they reached her wrist. She raised her eyebrows as a conniving smirk twitched her lips, "Drop em Troy" she forcefully demanded.

Troy watched her uncap the syringe and flick the air bubbles from the solution, "I see you followed that doctor route"

Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes, "Education has been the only consistent thing in my life. One more year and it's official"

Troy ignored her obvious jab and instead let his eyes travel up her mint green scrub pants that were held on her small hips by a flimsy red drawstring. Her vivacious breasts were confined by what he believed to be a far too loose matching V-neck scrub shirt. He fidgeted slightly from one heavy black boot to the other.

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "don't be nervous sweetheart. I've stuck my fair share of asses, but I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy this one far more than I should"

Troy's grin widened as he slowly unzipped his olive flight suit down to his waist. He slipped his arms from the thick material's confinement, leaving his tone upper body covered by a thin white V-neck t-shirt. His eyes connected with hers as he guided the zipper a tad further revealing his black boxer briefs.

"I'm not sticking it in your dick. Turn around" she said vigorously with a bit of malice.

Troy let off a low laugh and turned around pulling his boxers and suit down to expose his white firm ass.

Gabriella gulped as his immaculate ass appeared in her line of vision. She shook the bubbling fits of excitement and tore open the antiseptic wipe. She brought her left hand to rest on his ass cheek and the other to rub a circle with the wipe on injection site.

Troy knew the idea of getting a shot in his ass shouldn't excite him and it sure as hell shouldn't make his dick hard, but it did. He was elated and his dick was fucking hard. From the moment her small hand hugged his ass and the cold wetness touched his skin he lost all power of his appendage.

Gabriella brought the needle to his skin penetrating the hard solid muscle and injecting the solution into his flesh.

Troy's cheeks clenched tight until the needle was finally removed and a tiny circular band-aid now resided in its place. He pulled up his suit and turned to Gabriella who was disposing of the needle and her gloves.

Gabriella updated his chart and then closed it shut. Her eyes turned on him as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his suit, "you may have a low grade fever and the injection site may be tender and tight for a few days," a side grin tug her lips, "so I suggest you advise Suzi-fucks-a lot to be gentle with her finger nails" she spat and turned to leave.

Troy lunged forward and slammed the door shut. He brought his large hands to rest on the wooden door encaging her body in the process. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment as he quickly moistened his lips.

Gabriella felt the air in the room becoming thicker as his body enclosed on hers. His obvious arousal now pressed against her ass. His musky sent resided all around her and his strong arms held her in place. Leaving at this very moment was imperative for her ability to think clearly and not partake in what her body had been screaming on behalf of for days, but she had been denying. She was a strong woman and as much as she hated to admit it she had weaknesses and unfortunately one of those was millimeters from her with his dick ready to take her to heaven.

Troy rubbed his cheek against her soft curls as his lips tickled her ear, "Suzie was only going to suck my dick baby. You're the only one I want to screw"

Gabriella saw red and her jaw dropped as she quickly turned to face him with a hateful glare.

When the site of her plump nude lips came into his vision he crashed his lips onto them. He sandwiched her body between his and the hard door with force as his hands clamped her ass between his long fingers. He took full advantage of her anger parted lips and glided his tongue along hers eliciting the heat and pleasure only he could.

Trouble. That was the only word that could describe what Gabriella was participating in, but the moment his magic warm heat nipped hers all anger and reason evaporated. Her hands were shaking as if she were craving her next fix. The shaking mess that was her hands slid inside his suit and guided it from his shoulders.

Troy probed her mouth harder and deeper as his hand moved quickly to the drawstring of her pants and pulled. He traced the lace waist band of her panties before sinking his hand beneath and stroking her wet folds.

"Uhhh" Gabriella moaned as she tilted her head back against the door breaking the lustful contact of their lips.

Troy's breathing was short as his tongue darted in and out his mouth tasting the remnants of her on his lips. He watched her eyes roll back as his finger moved across her clit. His cock pulsated with want. He slipped one finger and then another inside her and groaned at her vocal reaction as he thrust in and out of her.

Gabriella's hand slid down her chest to rest upon the one he had inside her. She opened her deep brown eyes to close on his passion filled sapphire ones. Their breathing was heavy, their hearts were pounding and their nerves were exploding. Troy reached his other hand to caress her cheek as he slowly closed the distance between them, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze.

"Troy, you ready for me to kiss it and make it all better?" an excited voice asked from the other side of the door.

Gabriella felt like ice water had been poured down her body. She removed Troy's hands from her pants and shoved him away. She tightened the draw sting and then ran her fingers through her hair. She looked back at a closed mouth, pissed and disappointed Troy. A twinge of remorse and desire fluttered her insides, but she soon wiped it away. She let her eyes travel to the bulge in his pants and then back to his perfect eyes, "your servicing has arrived."

She didn't give him a chance to reply and slipped out the door almost bumping into a perky and slutty Suzie.

Troy let out a growl as he ran his fingers ran through his hair, "I don't want it" he said between clinched teeth.

Suzie entered the exam room with a playful smile, "ready?"

Troy zipped his suit quickly as he steamed inside, "save it" he sneered as he stormed out the room.

* * *

Troy slipped on his aviators as he ventured out onto the hanger. He flicked his sandy brown hair out his vision as he walked with a hard serious sneer. It was go time. It was time to burn off some aggression and sexual tension that burst inside him. He needed the slick exterior of his jet and the warm core of its engine to rev him up and ease the aching that had magnified over the past few days. This had become his solace, a representation of what he wanted and flying it hard and smooth was the only cure.

Troy climbed into the pit and eased into the leather seat. He closed his eyes and let the environment and the smell overtake his senses. He licked his lips as he opened his eyes and tossed his head aside moving his sweeping bangs from his sight. He slid on his helmet and then fastened his belt. He took a deep breath as he closed the casing. A satisfied grin formed his features and butterflies swarmed his stomach. His nerves hit optimum intensity and his heart raced. This was it. This was his heaven or what signified his heaven. It gave it validation when the actual was no where insight. He looked out and signaled his okay with his thumb when he was given the go. His adrenaline was pumping and his body in bliss. He was going to hit it hard today. It was all about the force, the G-Force. Always was and always would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Im curious to see how yall react to this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Troy entered his room feeling relieved yet frustrated. His flight had followed the same route as it always did. He reached top speed and soared to optimum heights, but for some reason it felt different. After flying the longing in his heart usually subsided, but that wasn't the case today. It was still very much there. He had been plagued by it initially because the flight had felt great. His stomach had fluttered, his heart had raced and his smile had tugged at his eyes, but as soon as he lifted the casing and climbed from his leather seat the ping in his chest reappeared. Only a miniscule amount had dissipated and that was not what he had been expecting. Flying had become his salvation. His connection and representation for what he desired. Soaring through the sky in his slick and powerful jet had always kept his mind and heart straight so the thought that it couldn't do that anymore made him uneasy. It's what kept him sane and his actions from falling into the wrong. On the walk back to his room the realization as to why his flight hadn't satisfied him surfaced. What flying signified and represented was now flesh and blood and in his reach figuratively speaking. Too bad it wasn't that simple in his head or in reality, but he was fucked because his heart had already made the connection.

Troy plopped down onto his mattress and rested his head on his now crossed arms. He needed to take a load off. He needed to drown out all the anguish that was floating at the surface. He let his eyes drift shut as he steadied his breathing and heart rate hoping that a brief slumber would ease his mind.

Just as Troy was entering the bliss of his snooze the door to the room slung open and Chad nosily entered. He did his best to ignore him, but Chad was not the stealthiest individual. He let out a loud sigh, "dude trying to sleep" Troy groaned.

Chad laughed, "Hey man, now you know how I feel when you finally carry yourself in here at ungodly hours."

Troy rolled his eyes as he set up, "whatever"

"How was your flight today" Troy asked deciding that sleep obviously wasn't going to happen.

Chad shrugged, "pretty good if I do say so myself, but nothing compared to yours"

"That's ridiculous, you're talented man" Troy said in all honesty.

Chad shrugged, "yeah I know, but I don't think anyone will ever rise as high as you Bolton, but I'm pleased and I'm exceeding my marks so I'm cool"

Troy nodded, "Well, I do it because I love it. I don't give a shit about their praises."

"Still must be nice" Chad said as he fumbled with his computer.

A low growl filled his throat. People just didn't get it, "if you say so," he cleared his throat desperate to change the subject, "so you never told me if you got to relinquish that dry spell"

Chad laughed, "Everyone seemed a little too preoccupied fulfilling the gossip chain about what you and the Admirals daughter were up to. It turned into a lost cause. Got a number though so here's hoping" he said with a grin as he crossed his fingers.

Troy shook his head as a low laugh escaped his mouth, "those fucking hens need to get a life. It was nothing"

Chad turned to look at him over his shoulder, "if you say so man. It didn't look like nothing. It looked like angry foreplay to me"

Troy grabbed the magazine on his side table and let out a small laugh, "whatever. That's garbage. I was merely looking out for her. I didn't want her to give the wrong impression."

Chad turned to stare at him with a wide grin, "and what might that be?"

Still flipping through the pages, "that's she's a uniform whore"

The smirk grew on Chad's face, "isn't she?"

Troy's eyes raised from his magazine as his teeth in reflex clenched tight and his eyes darkened. Rage filled his veins as soon as his eyes connected with Chad's. He lifted himself off the bed, "say that again?" he dared completely forgetting that no one knew of he and Gabriella's past. The only thing he was concerned and focused on was protecting her, defending her name. No one degraded her or made inappropriate assumptions like that. Not then. Not now.

Chad saw the red in Troy's eyes and was a bit taken back by it. He had simply been messing around, but Troy apparently missed that major fact, but what was more appalling was the fact that he was this worked up. It was odd to him. Chad threw his hands up and let out a mildly frightened laugh, "hey man, I was just kidding."

Troy's eyes softened a tad as reality washed over him. Fuck he was losing control quick. This was not good. Troy ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a sigh. He had to get it together. He had to remember no one knew of his past. It wasn't like when they were together where everyone knew she was his and ill talking towards her resulted in him fucking your world up, "just don't Chad, joke or not, you just really need to watch your mouth regarding her"

Chad's eyes narrowed and he knew he shouldn't press, but he did anyway, "something happened between you two didn't it?"

Troy grinded his teeth and his eyes turned to a dark navy, "don't press it Chad." Heat radiated from his body as he did his best to gather himself.

Chad's eyes widened, "you fucked her didn't you?" he shook his head disapprovingly, "fuck man. You really need to keep your dick in your pants. You have crossed the line"

Troy was boiling inside and his breathing was ragged. His hands were clenched in white fists at his side and he moved towards Chad at a cougar's pace. Before he knew it he had Chad's shirt clutched between his fingers in a ball. His face inches from his and his eyes locked in a death glare. His nostrils flared as Chad did his best to break free.

"You've lost it." Chad croaked out.

Troy growled, "I told you that this is more than you know and to fucking drop it" he sneered as he tightened his grip on his shirt, "let me deal with this and stay the fuck out of it Chad. When I want to you let in, you will be let in. Until then back…the …fuck…off and watch your damn mouth" he spat as rage spewed from his lips while releasing his tight murderous grasp on Chad.

Chad looked at him in shock. This was not the guy he had known for the past couple years and he was confused, more than confused.

Troy swallowed hard as he took in the concerned and frightened look on Chad's face. He pinched the skin between his brow as he closed his eyes tight, "look dude" he stared in a softer voice.

Chad shook his head, "no" he said harshly.

Troy let out a long sigh, "fuck" he said under his breath.

There was a knock at the door. Troy stared at Chad briefly and then turned to walk towards the door, opening it seconds later.

"Bolton?" the courier asked.

Troy nodded.

The courier handed him a letter, "the Admiral has requested your presences at 21 hundred hours"

Troy looked down at the letter then back at the courier with a confused look, "late huh?"

The courier shrugged, "it's his request"

Troy nodded in understanding, "alright. I'll be there"

Troy shut the door and turned to see Chad shaking his head.

"Won't affect you career eh?" Chad laughed harshly as he put on his head phones.

* * *

After being ignored for a couple hours Troy decided to take a walk until his meeting with the Admiral. The moment the time for the late night meeting was muttered the subject matter had come screaming into his head. He actually had been waiting for this exact approach and request, but he figured the Admiral would have wanted to settle in a bit longer before divulging down that road. Guess things were worse than they appeared and that was frightening.

The time had come and he now approached the main building where Admiral Montez's office was located. He adjusted his naval suit as he entered the building and made the journey to the tall mahogany doors. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was silence for a moment and then the familiar voice rang in his ears, "Come in"

Troy turned the knob and entered to see the tan strong man he had nothing but admiration for mulling over some papers.

Greg Montez looked up from his work, "still right on time I see"

Troy smirked, "of course Sir"

Greg grinned with pride and signaled for him to shut the door and take a seat in one of the chairs located in front of his desk.

Troy did as he was instructed. He cleared his throat as his gaze met Greg's and waited.

Greg crossed arms along his pristine suit. His withering features were still solid and strong gaining the upmost respect.

"My being here surprised you?" Greg began.

Troy nodded, "you could say that"

"This was a great opportunity for me" Greg continued.

Troy smirked, "aren't they always"

Greg laughed, "You know me well"

Troy nodded, "I'd like to think so even if the lines of communication have became scarce over for quite some time"

Greg nodded in understanding, "I tried to keep that promise to you."

Troy nodded, "and you have for the most part."

Greg let out a sigh, "I know and I'm sorry it hasn't worked out the way we planned, but please know it's still my priority. It's just been complicated lately"

"So, I've heard"

Greg leaned forward to bring his gaze closer to Troy's, "you've seen her? Well, other than at the introduction" he asked with a bit of concern and shock.

Troy nodded, "yes Sir I have"

Greg closed his eyes tight as he rested the back of his head on the plush leather chair, "was it bad?"

Troy let out a long sigh, "it was pleasant, at least at first"

Greg's eyes opened "go on"

"Let's just say her seeing me wasn't the highlight of her day. Did you not tell her that seeing me was a strong possibility? You knew I was here"

Greg swallowed, "of course I knew, but there were other circumstances that shadowed that fact. She wouldn't have come and she had to."

Troy let out another sigh. Greg was smart and always thinking. He trusted him even if there were times that he questioned his ideas and plots, but in the end he knew he always followed through. This for some reason seemed odd though. Even with Gabriella's utter disgust for him when he left he knew that in her heart she would have still come despite his presence. There had to be more.

"I know about Christina" Troy blurted out.

Greg's eyes widened as tears began prick them. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. She was an amazing woman. "

Greg agreed, "Yes"

"You should have informed me that it had gotten that bad? I would have come…"

Greg raised his hand, "you needed to be here, it's complicated, way more complicated than you could know"

Troy didn't press. He would get it in time one way or another.

Greg cleared his throat, "you've done well here."

A wide smile tugged at Troy's lips, "thank you sir. I couldn't have happened without you. I would have never been given this opportunity."

"I know the decision was a hard one and there were times that I questioned whether or not you would take it, but ultimately you looked to the future and I can only hope and it works in your favor. I will do my best to aid you in that Troy, I promise"

Troy let out a sigh, "I know and as do I Sir, but we shall see. I just wished I could have…"

Greg interpreted, "she would have denied it and you both would have suffered."

Troy nodded, "yeah"

"And you loved it, flying that is" Greg finished.

Troy nodded, "because of her"

Greg nodded in understanding.

There was a loud bang and the doors to Greg's office swung opened violently revealing an irate Gabriella swinging a piece of paper.

"You fucking bastard. You deferred my last year!" she shook her head wildly; "do you want me dead like her? You must, because you are fucking killing me. You have taken everything away from me and now you have done it. I have nothing" Her chest was heaving up and down and tears streamed down her face. The rage and hatred in her eyes shown from her facial features to her tiny clenched fist that could pound a nail into the ground, "First Troy, then my mother and now the only thing I had left to look forward to.; My dream. You've killed everything." Tears flowed like rivers as she shook her head in disgust, "Fuck you." she screamed as she turned to walk away and her eyes caught Troy's. She hadn't noticed his presence before now. She shook her head, "perfect…just perfect" she bellowed sarcastically and stormed out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy!**

**AN: Thank soo much for the reviews last chapter. I know a lot of yall are confused by some of the the things said last chapter, but I promise all will be answered. The past and more suprises are still to come. **

**I hope this chapter is to yall's liking. **

**Reviews are soo very appreciated...they really make this worthwhile! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Troy turned his wide eyes on the Admiral who stood with a solemn look on his face.

Greg closed his eyes tight and opened them shortly after letting a long sigh escape his lungs, "I… uh," he swallowed hard, "should…"

Troy shook his head, "I'll go"

Greg swallowed, "we'll…"

Troy nodded once, "yeah, we'll talk soon" He gave him a small smile and walked out of the office. Troy knew what he was about to encounter and participate in was going to be nothing short of entering a verbal firing squad. Gabriella angry was without a doubt sexy and beyond hot, but not always pleasant. As sadistic as it sounded he was rather excited and looking forward to it. To see her react meant she was capable of feeling. It gave him hope that maybe one day she would see the truth in his actions. In her father's actions and finally understand why they did what they did. At this very moment he wasn't sure on the reasoning of deferring her medical school, but he liked to think that the Admiral had good reason.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out into the humid air and looked around for any signs of where she may have gone. He squinted his eyes and his lips curved into an automatic grin when he saw a blurry white dot moving erratically across the parking lot screaming what sounded like select obscenities.

"Fuck… where are my fucking keys? For the love of God… this purse is a fucking black hole…. God Damn it….so much for my quick exit. Ugh… Seriously, someone up there must really hate my fucking guts" Gabriella said rather loudly to herself as she fumbled through her large leather bag desperately looking for her keys. Her hands were shaking from the built up rage and shock of finding out what her father had done. To top it all off Troy had been in his office late at night and for what? The very thought made her blood boil.

Troy let out a dry laugh as he crossed his arms across his broad chest, "you know…talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity"

Gabriella sighed loudly, "yeah…someone one up there fucking hates me" she groaned.

"Don't blame them upstairs Brie. No one hates you baby" Troy said cockily as he studied her tense body language that she was desperately trying to control.

Gabriella growled, but remained silent as she turned around to face him with a glare.

Troy's smirked widen. Her white summer dress hugged her screaming curves and the swell of her breast flawlessly. The site of her physically and the hot temper in her eyes made his mouth water, "you look…….damn" he said suggestively as he shifted his weight to one foot.

Gabriella scoffed, "cut the shit Troy"

Troy took a step forward, the grin never leaving his face. He ran his hand down her arm watching as he did so and bit the corner of his bottom lip as he looked into her dark angry eyes, "I'm serious baby. Impure thoughts are running rampant in my head. You still very much have that power over me love"

Gabriella jerked her arm back, "Fuck you Troy"

Troy's eyes sparkled as he brought his faces inches from hers letting his warm breath linger on her lips, "I'm up for it. My place or yours?"

Gabriella felt her body fill with fire and rage. She was pissed, livid, beyond rationally angry. Troy and his undying sexual appetite and magnitude were nothing she could deal with right now. Her father was once again fucking up her life and making her miserable beyond words. Falling back into old habits, i.e., fucking Troy like there was no tomorrow, was not something her sanity could withstand at the moment. His cocky attitude sent chills running up her spine. It had once been a barrier but quickly developed into a sexy appeal that led to them naked amongst sheets, trees, cars, whatever, it didn't matter. She had to resist, her mind was flying in an ungodly amount of different directions and getting a hold on just one path needed to be first focus.

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she brought the palms of her hands to rest on his solid chest and pushed with all the energy she had in her tiny body, "do you even fucking get it Troy?" she laughed harshly as she shook her head, "of course not. Your dick doesn't have a brain. Fucking you is the farthest thing from my mind. My father just put the final nail in my coffin. Medical school was all I had left. All I had left to fight for and he took it, just like he took everything. Everything that has ever mattered and does he care? Hell no. He forces me to move with what I now know are fake promises" Her heart was pounding and her body shook as her eyes bore holes into his.

Troy swallowed as he watched her unhinge. He was trying to make her forget. Trying to ease something, the way he use to, it wasn't having its usual effect and he was at a loss. Pulling out the sexual references and over blatant cocky attitude had acted as a mood lightener in the past. Not today. Things were too far gone.

Gabriella shook her head in disgust as she wrapped her arms around her chest, "what the hell were you doing in there? And don't give me that "Navy" bullshit Troy. It's after 10."

"It doesn't matter. I can't just be saying hello?" Troy responded with a straight face.

Gabriella laughed at his bold lie, "right... That sounds like my father. Mr. Jolly. Mr. Hospitable. It's crap. He has an agenda for everything. Don't stand there and insult my intelligence Troy"

Troy ran his fingers through his hair as he let out sigh which was something he did when nervous, "it doesn't matter Gabriella, okay?"

Gabriella's mouth fell opened as her eyes narrowed, "it doesn't matter? The hell it does Troy. Are you so self centered that you missed my outburst in there?"

Troy let out an aggravated breath, "No. I heard it loud and clear. How could I not, but it still doesn't matter what my reasoning was for being there. You really wouldn't care. Trust me."

"Who are you? Who have you become? Don't care? Yeah I fucking care Troy. My father, as usual is plotting to control me once again and you were the obvious choice to be his cohort in his present mission"

Troy shook his head, "see Brie. You're so angry and so clouded that you can't even see what this might be about. That this might not be a mission to ruin Gabriella Montez or that maybe my reason for being there has absolutely nothing to do with your present problem and everything to do with what you refuse to see"

Gabriella flexed her fingers in aggravation and then brought them to rub her eyes, "You're talking in circles Troy. Nothing your saying is making sense"

Troy let out a dry laugh, "that's because you don't want it to Brie. You so fucking hard headed that you can't see past you're owned jaded truth."

Gabriella stood up straight so that she was now inches from him and let her arms fall to her sides, "and what truth might that be Troy? The truth that you abandoned me when you said you wouldn't." She laughed and then her eyes turned cold and mean, "but really I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, the apple obviously didn't fall far from the tree."

Troy's mouth clamped tight as an angry growl began to form in the back of his throat. His blood in an instant reached its boiling point. She had crossed a very well defined line. A line she knew never to cross. "Don't Gabriella" he said in a short harsh voice as his hands balled into angry white fist warning her to stop.

Gabriella felt a satisfied smirk tug at her lips. She knew what she was saying was like jamming a knife into his heart. She knew she was hurting him, but right now she didn't care. She was in pain, bone breaking pain and she wanted him to hurt too, "what Troy? Does it hurt to be compared to your _father_? Well to bad. It's what you are. You get what you want and leave. The only difference here, you didn't leave behind a bastard child"

She hit it. She struck the cord she had been searching for. Troy wrapped his longer fingers roughly around her slender arms as he pushed her forcefully against the car. His breathing became ragged as he gnawed his bottom lip vigorously. He brought his fuming face inches from hers as he looked into her eyes, "is this what you wanted? Did you want to hurt me? Did you want to make me soo angry that I couldn't see straight?"

Gabriella swallowed as his angry eyes penetrated hers. She wasn't scared, but rather taken back by the story in his eyes. It didn't read the way she thought it would.

"Well, you got it baby, but you know what? It doesn't change a damn thing. You still don't know shit. If you did sweetheart, you would have your legs wrapped around my waist and begging me plunge deep inside you. Begging me to make you feel the love only I have ever had for you"

The heat in her body was slowly being taken over by the desire in her core. What his husky voice and scent were implying was making her nervous and her mind mad. She tried to look anywhere but his piercing blue eyes that were starting to entrance her. She took a deep breath, "you chose Troy. He gave you the means. It doesn't matter. You left. You left me." She said in the hardest voice she could muster as tears began to form in her eyes, "there isn't anything left to say. The years have passed. It's done. The pain is set in"

Troy wet his bottom lip as he shifted his body backwards so that he could read her facial emotions more clearly, "how about the truth? How about the _real _reason? That needs to be said"

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't care."

Troy closed any lingering space between them. His sculptured torso and chest pressed against her pert breast, "really?"

A tear escaped her eyes as she nodded.

Troy's eyes studied her features as he brought the pad of his thumb to brush away the lone tear. He looked from her lips to her dark pools and wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue as he looked one more time into the eyes he loved more than anything and then brought his lips to cover hers kissing her with all the feelings from his soul he could muster in that instant.

Gabriella felt her body stiffened in surprise, but as his tongue traced the opening of her lips her body turned to putty and her lips parted as her arms circled his neck.

Troy's fingers dug into her sides as they moved down towards her thighs lifting the light fabric of her dress. He moaned into her mouth as he explored her warm orphus. His dick hardened at the feel of her warm silky skin beneath his finger tips and as her wet tongue intertwined with his. The intensity of the moment and the feel of their kiss was rising and where it was going was rather clear. He broke the connection breathing heavy, "fuck"

Gabriella did her best to steady her breathing, "what?"

Troy shook his head and ran his fingers thought his hair, "God, Gabriella do you know how bad I want to lifted that small little dress over your head and screw your's and my brains out?" he asked with a groan of need between sharp breaths.

Gabriella swallowed as her tongue darted over her lips trying to gather moisture as her core began to pulsate for what he had started.

"I'm going to go" he said as his defenses began to weaken. Her swollen lips were begging for more. The straps of her dress had fallen from her shoulders and were exposing a very generous portion of her chest, taunting him to suck, squeeze, lick, anything. Fucking the Admiral daughter was one thing, but doing it where the chances of him walking out any second and catching them was another. He had to leave now otherwise the possibility of him doing just that increased substantially and his concern for who might catch them would seize to matter.

Gabriella looked at him with confusion. Troy never backed away. She was going to let him fuck her even if her head hadn't caught onto that fact, her body was screaming it loud and clear. She was pretty sure her intentions had come across to him, so him halting was odd. Then it became clear as to why he ended what they both obviously were fighting at that moment and she didn't give a shit, "I want it Troy. I want to fuck me right here" she requested forcefully as she hooked her fingers in his belt loop and pulled his body back onto hers.

Troy closed his eyes tight. Damn her. He balled the fabric of her dress in-between his fingers as he tried to steady his thoughts. His dick was rock hard and his juices were flowing rapidly, "Fuck Brie" he moaned and then captured her lips with his. He moved his mouth with hers forcefully for a long moment and then pulled away. He had to stop no matter how bad he wanted to fulfill her request. His sapphire eyes sparkled with want as he clinched his jaw fighting back the urges that were flying to the surface. He reached down for her purse and dug his hand inside and unzipped the inside pocket. He pulled out her keys and handed them to her, "you always use to keep them zipped away for this very reason, even though you never seem to look there."

Gabriella's fingers curled around the cold metal as her eyes stared into his slightly startled.

He reached for her face and ran his hand down her cheek, "to be continued love" he said with a smirk.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight, "I want you to be the arrogant fuck who didn't think"

Troy laughed, "No you don't baby. He made you angry and frustrated"

Gabriella opened her eyes and laughed, "what do you call right now Troy?"

Troy wet his bottom lip, "believe me baby, I want nothing more than to aid you in alleviating that frustration, but having your father catching my bare ass thrust into you isn't what I want"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "didn't stop you before" she said under her breath.

Troy lifted her chin so that she was looking to his eyes, "it's different now"

Gabriella sighed and perched her lips, "uh huh, and how is that?"

Troy's smile grew, "we're working for the same cause"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "and what is that?"

Troy brought his lips down to kiss her softly, "you"


	9. Chapter 9

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: I had a really great time writing this chapter. I hope yall enjoy it. It gives you a glimpse into their past again...**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and thanks to all who are reviewing...they mean the world to me...please keep it up :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Gabriella slammed the quarter onto the hard wood table with expertise and watched as it popped back up slowly finally coming to land in the slender shot glass filled with vodka. A wide smirk curled her lips as she eyed the person in front of her, "Ha, down it baby"_

_The curly blonde hair boy shook his hazy head, "Fuck. When are you going to miss one?" he asked in awe as he picked up the shot glass and downed it with a twisted face._

_Gabriella's smirk widened as she poured herself a shot to the brim and threw her head back taking the mind altering liquid into her system seconds later, "feel better?"_

_The guy laughed, "You're about 10 behind me babe"_

_Gabriella laughed as she leaned over the table, "I warned you that you couldn't take me" she said with a seductive gleam. _

_The guy let out a low groan of anticipation at the loaded words she had spoken, "One more tim…" he began and then something caught his attention over Gabriella's shoulder._

"_Watkins, we've been looking for. What the hell are you doing man?"_

_He cleared his throat, "Getting shit faced dude. We're playing quarters. You want in?" he asked enthusiastically._

_Troy scoffed as he looked to the tall tan guy next to him and then back at Watkins, "please man. That game is pussy shit. It's a chick game …which is probably why you look like you're about to fall over and this chick is still standing" he said with a cocky gleam in his eye and a self assured smirk plastered to his face._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes at this new voice's words. It was such a prick thing to say and never one to bite her tongue she slowly turned around to the new voice. She leaned against the table and crossed her arms. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip as her eyes met the piercing blue ones of the boy who seemed to think his word was golden. She was going to make him eat it. On first view she noted that he was quite attractive. Well, beyond attractive, gorgeous actually. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the realization that he obviously used that to his advantage. The brigade of girls that gawked and hung around him made that point very valid. His cocky stance told her all she needed to know and give her the fuel to act how she instinctively planned._

_A playful grin curled her lightly glossed lips as her assured eyes penetrated his, "you think my game is pussy shit do you?"_

_Troy's grin widened. He hadn't expected for Watkins competitor to be so fine, not mention someone he had never laid eyes on before. He felt chills run down his spine at her gestures. Confidence radiated off her, not to mention there was something about a girl not being afraid to say "pussy" that was so sexy to him. He mirrored her tongue gesture as his eyes traveled her long dark curls to her plaid long sleeve button down shirt that she had tied just above her naval exposing her tan toned stomach. Her jeans hugged her slim hips and her long slender legs. His eyes finally rested on her tan "fuck me" hills and he felt his dick began to pulsate as his eyes travel back up her form. _

_Gabriella shifted to her other foot as she flicked her curls off her shoulder, "I can turn around if you want... I mean, that is if you're done checking out the front. I wouldn't want to stop your ogling before you were completely done," her eyebrows rose as her smirked turned almost fake, "that would be rude, right?"_

_The people that now surrounded them had faces of shock and awe. Apparently speaking to Troy in this manner didn't happen often._

_Troy's eyes narrowed a bit, but the cocky smirk never left his face, "how do I not know you?"_

_Watkins cleared his throat, "Um, Gabriella's new Troy. She just moved here, like a week or something ago" _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it's been three"_

"_You go to McAllister Private?" Troy asked, his eyes never leaving hers._

_Gabriella nodded, "yep"_

_Troy shook his head, "how have I never seen you?"_

_Gabriella let out a bored sigh, "well… I think that the few times I saw you sweetheart, you had your tongue down some chicks throat and your hand up her skirt. You're obviously very busy servicing the likes of girls like that, hence us never meeting till now and now that you have had the pleasure, I think I'll leave you to pick less of a "pussy" game for you and your comrades to play." She stated, her voice laced with confidence as a satisfied smile pulled at her lips. _

_Troy would be lying if he hadn't been surprised by her blunt and cocky attitude, but he would also be lying if he said he hadn't been turned on by it. Despite that, he had to level the playing field. He couldn't let some girl one up him._

_The crowd that had formed was perplexed. Most the girls around there didn't have the verbiage or the gall to speak that way, so now that one had and did they were beyond words. All their eyes were on the unveiling between the "school God" and the "new chick"_

_Gabriella looked around at all the people that had gathered and rolled her eyes. She turned to one of the friends she had made since arriving in Florida, "Bonnie, let's go dance. 'I'm growing rather tired of this scene since my game has been deemed unworthy by Mr. Troy here" she said, her eyes never leaving the piercing blue ones._

_The curvy blonde moved to stand next to Gabriella and hooked arms with her. They gave Troy a smile and began towards the area deemed for dancing._

_She was a bitch. Troy had decided that. She was a cocky, sexy, smart bitch and he found that more alluring than anything he had ever seen or wanted in his life. As she grazed past him his hand reflexively moved to wrap around her forearm, halting her._

_Gabriella stopped abruptly and turn to glare at him, "would you mind?" she asked trying to remove herself from his grip._

_Troy moved closer to her and his smile widen, "hey, look we obviously got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Troy Bolton. Why don't you stay and participate in the new activity I have in mind"_

_Gabriella studied his face for a minute. He was a cocky bastard who more than loved himself, but he had a pull about him, something that was rather intriguing. She tilted her head to the side, "and what might that be?"_

_Troy's grin widened, "I was thinking we could do… body shots. There is definitely nothing "pussy" about that, right?" he whispered in her ear._

_Gabriella fought the tingles that exuded from the spot his warm breath touched. She cleared her throat, "nope there sure isn't" she whispered back as her eyes bore into his._

_Troy pulled back, "to show there are no hard feelings, we can be partners."_

_A slew of shrill groans filled the air. Gabriella laughed, "you're on Bolton," she said as she moved to sit on the table, "but you should know that this isn't my first rodeo, hope you can handle it."_

_Everyone watched in awe. It was as if their favorite primetime teen drama was playing out in front of them and their eyes were glued with fascination. The girls shot daggers and the guys stared in envy. _

_Troy grabbed the tequila bottle, salt and lime and then went to stand between Gabriella's parted legs. He looked into her dark enticing eyes as he unscrewed the top, "I can handle it baby, I just hope you can" he said aloud and then moved to whisper in her ear, "I've been known to make girls cum their panties when I do this, so hold on"_

_Gabriella felt her eyes widen and her body tense as her nerve endings began to heighten, but she quickly recovered. She placed her hands on his chest and did her best to ignore the jolt as she pushed him away. She let out a low laugh, "don't hold your breath sweetheart"_

_Troy turned around and finally saw the large crowd that had gathered. He grinned and turned back to Gabriella._

"_Well get to it Bolton your audience awaits," she said as she tossed her curls over her shoulder giving view to the tan skin of her neck. She unbutton the next button of her shirt and pulled the sleeve of her shirt down a bit to give better access, "let's see if you're all talk?" she said just so he could hear._

_Troy let out a low groan as she sprinkled the salt on her neck and shoulder, "I always follow through" he said in a husky voice._

_Gabriella placed the shot glass in between her breast, "that has yet to be determined" she responded never letting her gaze leave his and then placed the lime in her mouth._

_Troy took that as his cue and moved his hands to capture her waist. He gave her a teasing grin to which her eyes mirrored. He brought his mouth to the swell of her neck and swept his long warm wet tongue along the trail of salt, letting out a low groan as he did so._

_Gabriella closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side at the moment of contact. She fought the moan building in the back of her throat as his teeth raked against her sweet spot. _

_Troy felt his pants tightened around his dick as he let his mouth travel to her breast to retrieve the shot. He nuzzled his face in her chest pretending to have a hard time grasping the glass, wanting to savor the magnetism of her sweet scent and the visual of her luscious mounds. His warm lips grazed the budding cleavage as he brought his lips around the brim of the glass. He threw his head back and let the liquid travel down his throat. His head whip back to face her. He let the glass fall from his mouth crashing to the ceramic floor and shattering. His hungry intense sapphire eyes penetrated hers as he brought his mouth to capture hers and suck the lime from her awaiting mouth. His tongue grazed hers, sending shocks through his system. _

_Gabriella had never experienced a body shot quite like this one. There was nothing new in the idea of the form. The technique and the goal all the same, but the chills and warmth were a new elicited sensation. She had never urged for more with a guy. Usually she just did, went with it and followed the motions, but now there was an urge for something. Something he seemed to give off. She mentally kicked herself. Cocky bastards like this turned her insides. How the hell was one making her want to groan in pleasure? Feeling the need to stop before her body took control she pushed him away._

_Troy stared at her with a satisfied grin. He had gotten to her. He knew it. The look in her eyes told him that. He took the lime from his mouth and tossed it on the table. He wanted another. He wanted more of her, shot involved or not, "Round two?" he asked._

_Gabriella sucked the sticky substance from her lips, "maybe I'll give you a rain check"_

_Troy ran his hands up her thighs, "oh you will baby" he whispered and kissed her hard on the lips and then turned and walked away. The crowed parted with mouths open and wide eyes._

_Gabriella tucked a few stray curls behind her ear as she watched him leave. The tingles still traceable in her system as a low growl escaped her mouth. Her eyes still focused on where he had just treaded. She shook her head, "cocky bastard."_

* * *

Gabriella laid in bed staring at the ceiling as she played with the ends of her hair. So much had changed. Her mother had gotten sick again and eventually lost her battle with Cancer. The love of her life had left her for something she hated. The man who promised to always have her best interest at heart had once again failed to follow through, but one thing remained the same. Her feelings for Troy, despite her best efforts to make that not the case. She spent the past years pushing it dormant and telling herself that she hated him, but the very sight and presence of him screamed how false that actually was.

She sighed and threw the covers off of her. Sleep wasn't going to find her anytime soon. She walked out onto her balcony and curled up in one of the lounge chairs and stared out at the stars. Troy frustrated her like no one ever had. He challenged her on everything and made her second guess. He kept her on her toes and always left her curious and the thought of needing more. The first night they met at the house party, that had been made clear. He had left her frustrated. Frustrated because he had leveled the playing field and that wasn't something she was use to. She always came out on top, never even.

That night was the night that started it all. Her life was never the same and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. A side they never knew existed in themselves became present and for their eyes only. It was crazy. They were in love, so in love. Then he left, despite her protest. He kept telling her that it was for the best. It was for them. She hadn't understood that, still didn't. How could he succumb to something she expressed extreme resentment for and it be for "them"?

Gabriella stood from the chair and leaned against the balcony and continued to stare out at the night. The memory of his words tonight flooded her mind; the memory of her father's actions flooded her mind. Her father's actions had stung, but upon further thought were nothing shocking or out of character, as fucked up as that sounded. That memory was being overpowered now by Troy being present in his office. Why was he there? He and her father had been close once upon a time, but that was years ago. Years that felt like a lifetime. A painful lifetime. Why was he there late at night? Then his pleads for her to listen to reasoning continued to plague her. It was all connected, but she couldn't put it together. Did she want to? That was still to be determined, but she knew what side she was leaning to and hoped that it was the one that would lead her to peace and longing happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been hella busy with work lately.**

**HSM 3 tomorrow...can't wait!  
**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Please leave me your thoughts...they please me so...**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Gabriella pulled the top drawer of the large mahogany desk out from its hinges and sifted through the contents in hope to savior the idea that had popped in her head 10 minutes prior. She let out a growl when she came upon a locked drawer. She surveyed the desk for any object that could aid her in prying the drawer open, tossing all contents that came in her way from the glass surface to the hardwood floor. She pulled the pale pink satin nightgown up her slender legs as she bent down to search the ground for anything to assist her in her task.

"Fuck" she screamed when she came across nothing. She stood up tall and looked for anything that might hold the documents she decided she had to have. The night sky had planted the spontaneous idea in her head and at that moment she decided she had to follow though.

She was so caught up in her exploration that she didn't hear the slam of the front door, the creak of the stairs or the approaching footsteps. Only when the clearing of a throat was a few feet away did she turn and face the source of the noise.

"Do you want to explain to me why you have turned my private office into a pig den?" Greg Montez asked in a strong stern voice.

Gabriella seemed unscathed, "do you want to explain to me why you deferred my enrollment?"

Greg closed his eyes for a brief moment and then looked at his daughter with pleading eyes, "you know why I did it. It's what I felt was best. Gabriella, you just lost your mother"

Gabriella let out a harsh laugh, "no thanks to you" she said under her breath.

Greg shook his head, "Gabriella, I would really appreciate if you would stop saying that."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "Tough. You should have thought about that before you started all this uprooting"

Greg let out a sigh, "I really wish you would open your mind honey and see the reality and truth behind the situation."

Gabriella laughed, "Well, if that's not absolute bull shit if I ever heard it. Honestly father it must be nice to live in that convoluted brain of yours."

"Gabriella" he said sternly.

"Lucky for you at this very moment I don't care to deal with how you have fucked up my life once again. Right now, I need you to give me the roster with the room numbers for the flight program here. I can't seem to locate it in this poorly organized office. Can you please guide me in the right direction?"

He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Do you know where it is in here? I have searched and have come up empty handed" She said as she continued to fumble through papers with urgency.

"Gabriella, you know I can't give out that information. It's the rules"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head as anger and pain began to resurface. His inability to drop his military façade made her heart ache and her blood boil. Her jaw clenched tight and her eyes bore pleading hole into his soft brown ones. She did her best to fight the tears that pricked her orbs as she spoke, "for once can you please be my father and not this stringent rule following dictator. I ask of you and never get. Please do something for me. Please do something I ask. Please give me this. Please forget the rules. Please remember that you love me and give me this. It might not seem like much. It might not make sense, but I need this. Please…… Please….. Please Dad." She pleaded wiping tears from her eyes, but never letting them leave his.

Greg stared at his breaking daughter and it killed his soul. He hated that she was in so much pain, but honestly even if she didn't realize it, everything he did was for her, for her own good. He swallowed and moved to walk past her. He pulled a blue folder from the stack sitting on the back book shelf. He fumbled through a few pages and found the one he assumed she was looking for. He looked down at the information and then back at his daughter. He took a deep breath as he handed the paper to her.

She watched him with wide eyes. She hadn't thought it would be that easy. She hadn't expected him to crumble that soon with no avail. The look in his eyes and on his face almost said he cared. That he did love her. That he was in pain. She looked down at the paper and then back at him, "Thank you" she whispered as she took the sheet from him. She looked down at the name and then back at him.

"Gabriella it may seem to you that all I do is hurt you, but please know that I love you more than life." He said in a soft voice as moisture began to build in his eyes. He cleared his throat trying to suppress them.

Gabriella just stared at him. Her eyes moved from his slightly wet eyes to his unsure stance. She swallowed hard, "yeah" she mumbled and walked out the office and out of the house.

* * *

Gabriella barely made it down the long driveway before the rain began to slowly trickle from the night sky and then turn into large free falling droplets that soaked her light gown. She broke out in a sprint as the sense of need and necessity intensified. Consequently the sudden need to run had nothing to do with the fast falling rain and everything to do with her longing.

Gabriella's hair was plastered to her scalp and her gown was suctioned to her slim frame. Her nipples erect from the whipping coldness of the wind and rain. The swell of her breast was forced into view from the weight of the now drenched satin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing increased from the exertion. She wiped the rain soaked strands from her face as the wind and rain covered her sprinting body. She clenched the now ruined piece of paper to her side as she weaved through the sporadic trees finally coming upon the building she had been in search of. Her eyes surveyed the large brick building and came upon the only way in. Two large black double doors. She took a deep breath as she ran for them. She wrapped her pruning fingers around the metal and pulled. A large gush of cold air swept her body as she slowly entered. Her body began to shiver and her teeth chatter as she treaded down the hall in search of number 13. She ignored the wide mouths and confused looks from the few men walking the halls. The silence was deafening. Not one person muttered a word. Their eyes probably to fixated on her pert breast and bare ass. She came to a halt when the number she had been in search of stared straight back at her. Her heart was pounding and her body shaking. She pushed the wet curls behind her ear as she bit the corner of her mouth. She brought her small fist to the ivory door and pounded three times. Her foot twitched as she stared at the solid door hoping that it would somehow open it. She took a deep breath as she banged again and again and again till it began to slowly move. Her heart pounded in her throat and her nerves exceeded their limit as the person she was looking for came into view.

* * *

Troy ran his fingers through his hair as he went to slowly open the door. It was almost one in the morning. "You're ass is in so…" he stopped midsentence as the object of the mid morning noise came into view. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip as his eyes turned hard with concern and his brow turned inward in confusion, "Gabriella?"

Gabriella swallowed as a shiver overtook her, "Troy"

"What are you doing banging on my door at one in morning Brie?" he asked completely taken back.

Gabriella stared into his alluring blue eyes, "you didn't have a window"

A small smile curled his lips at her response. The memory of how she always used to enter his room resurfaced, but the happiness was short lived when he caught sight of her rapidly shaking body. His eyes finally trailed from her gorgeous doused features to her see-through night gown and completely drenched body.

"Fuck Brie. Come here" he said as he pulled her to his warm body. He ran his strong fire hands up and down her back. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

Hoots were then heard from the hall. Troy rolled his eyes, "Fuck off." Troy bellowed, "mention this to anyone and you won't see the inside of a hanger for weeks" he threatened as his eyes turned cold with seriousness. He gave the prying eyes one more serious glance before he shut the door.

"You okay?" he asked in a much softer and kinder voice than the one he used seconds earlier.

Gabriella let out a low laugh, "peachy"

Troy laughed "it appears that way"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then a shiver overtook her body and her teeth chattered.

Troy moved his hands quickly up her arms trying to elicit heat, "You really need to get out of those wet clothes Brie"

A cheeky grin formed on her face, "Trying to get me naked are you" she said coyly. She had decided that at that moment sexual references were the easiest way to lead into her reasoning for being there. It was her way, fucked up and crazy, but her way. He would get it.

Troy smirked as his eyes finally took in how her gown hugged every inch of her body like a glove. The outline of her perfect breast, slender waist and subtle hips pulled at his eyes. The moisture from his mouth seemed to evaporate as his eyes traveled back up her wet figure and rested on her erect nipples. He let out a throatal groan, "baby, I think you're pretty damn close to naked as we speak"

Gabriella bit the corner of her mouth as she looked up at him through her dark lashes. A flirty smile curled her lips, "so I am"

Troy let out a husky groan as he traced the corner of his mouth with the tip of tongue. He went to speak but the sound of running water and flushing interrupted his craving actions.

"Fuck" he said under his breath. It was just like Gabriella to make him forget that, one he had a roommate and two, that he was only a few feet away. The complication of Gabriella standing drenched in water with her gown clinging to all her fantastic parts finally fully registered. He looked around the room and grabbed the first shirt he could find, "Put this on"

Gabriella's brow bowed, "I'll get it all wet"

Troy shrugged, "I don't care. You're basically nude Brie. Just put it on okay"

Gabriella let out chuckle, "Troy Bolton is asking me to put on clothes. I never thought I'd see the day."

Troy turned to the to look at the bathroom door and thanked God that Chad took an eternity in the bathroom no matter what "business" he was taking care of, "Believe me. I would much rather strip you of those clothes sweetheart and do things that I have fantasized about for years, but right now baby, you need to cover up"

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair and looked down at the shirt and then back at Troy, "I think it's a little late for me to be modest don't you think? I mean, half your crew has pretty much just seen my goodies Troy"

Troy let out an aggravated sigh. Why was she being so difficult? He rolled his eyes, Gabriella was always difficult, "Well, I don't intend on adding one more to that list, put on the shirt Brie" he demanded.

Gabriella couldn't help the small smile that curled her lips instantly. His protective side had always made her skin tingle and her body crave. She slipped her arms into the large white oxford and buttoned the top three buttons. She crossed her arms across her chest as she tilted her head to the side with a snide smirk, "better?"

Troy nodded, "much"

The creek of a door was then heard and the shuffling of feet came soon after. Troy took a deep breath.

Chad rubbed his eyes, "What's with all the yelling and threatening dude. It's fucking late. What could ha….?" He stared but halted abruptly at the new body that had been added to the room, "Ummm"

Troy and Gabriella just stared at him.

Troy decided to play aloof, "What?"

Chad looked from Troy to a barely clothed Gabriella and then back to Troy, "Umm, so I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that the Admirals daughter is virtually unclothed and wet in our room at one in the morning?" Chad asked with a dry tone.

"Yep, That would be great"

Chad's eyes narrowed, "hmm"

Troy decided to take advantage of Chad's deep in thought moment. He pulled a grey pair of sweats and white V-neck shirt from his drawers and handed them to Gabriella, "The bathrooms over there, why don't you go change"

Gabriella took the clothes as her eyes moved over every feature of his face, "Troy"

Troy gave her a small smile, "It's okay. I just need a minute."

Gabriella looked over to Troy's confused faced roommate and back to Troy. She nodded and then walked to bathroom, entering and closing the door seconds later.

The sound of the door closing took Chad out of his silence, "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Troy sighed, "I don't know"

Chad shook his head, "why is she here?"

Troy swallowed and fidgeted in place, "I don't know"

Chad threw his hands up, "Troy" he said sternly.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, I'm going to tell you something, but it can't leave this room, okay?"

Chad's eyes turned serious. "umm, okay"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "well, Gabriella and I…..um….know each other….well"

Chad's face read confused, "how well?"

"Really. Really. Really well"

"How? I don't understand" Chad asked shaking his head in confusion.

Troy bit his bottom lip, "it's been a while….since we have seen each other" he said connecting his eyes with Chad's.

Chad studied Troy's face for a bit and then the light bulb went off and his hand sprung up to cover his mouth, "Wha….Oh….Then….You…..Admiral Montez?"

Troy nodded.

Chad threw his head back, "fuck dude"

Troy sighed, "Look, please man. Please keep this between us. This is so more complicated than you even know or could imagine. Okay?"

Chad was silent in shock for a moment, but finally nodded, "alright"

Troy gave him an appreciated smile, "thanks"

Chad let out a long breath, "um, well, I'm going to go get a snack and watch some tube. Give you a little time to do, uh whatever."

Troy nodded. He was thankful that these actions weren't completely out of character for Chad. He frequently had a "mid night snack" and the crew knew it. Sure, some would choose to think something of it, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. "I appreciate it man"

Chad gave Troy one more look and left the room.

Troy let out a deep sigh and plopped down onto his bed. Gabriella's unpredictability was off the charts right now. In the past three hours she had gone from pure hysterics to wanting him to fuck her against her car in the parking lot of her father's office to showing up in little to no clothes soaking wet at his door step. Such an erotic gesture as the one he had received moments before normally would have sent his libido raging and his dick aching. To say he hadn't been turned on by her appearance would have been an understatement, but the flooding wave to protect her, to help her overshadowed. Something was going to be accomplished tonight and he was going to see to it. What that was however, depended on the erratic stunning woman who had entered his restroom moments prior.

* * *

**Heavy shit on the way...ohhhhh**


	11. Chapter 11

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Okay…I put my heart and soul into this chapter. I actually cried writing it. I put a lot of real emotion into it. It's crazy how connected you can become to you characters and your writing. I really hope that it shows. **

**I hope the reasoning Gabriella has here is real and makes sense. I did my best to express it to yall. Im nervous to see if I was able to do that. **

**Anyway…on to the chapter…Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**You can thank Vivi for this update :)**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella took a deep breath as she fumbled with her damp curls. She stared at herself in the small mirror on the ivory wall of Troy's bathroom. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. She had come here for a purpose. On impulse naturally, her insides were tumbling and her mind was questioning. Everything that had hurt, still hurt, but right now something else mattered more. She stared at herself hoping that strength would find her. She closed her eyes momentarily as she brought her fingers to rub her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair and blew out a long breath from her plump lips. She could do this. She had to do this. She turned around and reached for the brass door knob taking one more deep breath for good measure and entered his room.

* * *

Troy was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, his arms straight above his head and his feet dangling over the foot of the mattress. After almost four years of constant uncertainty with Gabriella he'd thought he'd be used to the random possibilities. He wasn't. Everything with Gabriella affected him like he never imagined. No matter how he tried to prepare himself he never could quite get there. Something always overshadowed his rationality. His first instinct was to do whatever she asked. To help. To make it better, no matter the task. Not always the best case scenario, but with Gabriella, in her mind it was. Which meant it was soon his as well.

The door clicked and the sound of two small feet tapping the ceramic floor flooded his ears. He slowly raised his body into a sitting position and watched her petite body moved to sit in the chair a few feet in front of him. He couldn't help the warmth that filled his gut and the tug at his heart as he took in the way her beautiful face was highlighted by her long semi-wet curls that cascaded down her slender shoulders. His white V-neck t-shirt and grey sweat pants swallowed her tiny frame all the while still expressing the unvarying sexiness that she epitomized. His eyes studied her striking features while is mouth never muttered a word, knowing that she wanted first shot. He sat up tall and laced his fingers together and waited.

Gabriella picked at her bottom lip with her slender fingers as she stared into his ocean blue eyes. Her gaze moved down to his white v-neck that covered his tan solid chest and even more sculptured torso. His strong legs stood still against the base of the mattress. He was dazzling. She quickly brought her eyes back to his. She needed to do this. She was doing the right thing. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Right now, it seemed like the only solution. She needed the aid. She needed it for her sanity. For her heart. For her mind. She knew he was waiting for her to say something. She picked up her feet from the ground and brought them to rest in an Indian sitting position. She watched his eyes follow her every movement and then come back to rest upon her face. She had to say something. This was her talk. This was her idea. She took a deep breath and dropped her hand from her mouth.

"I want to hate you." She swallowed as she closed her eyes and shook her head softly, "God, how I want to hate you." The pain, the sorrow, the hate flickering back and forth over her orbs, "You left me Troy. You left when I needed you the most. You weren't there when my hell opened up and threatened to swallow me whole."

She sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if it actually did. It seems like the only reasoning I can come up with for why a constant burning scorches my heart, my skin, my mind. I needed you Troy. I needed you like I needed my next breath. I needed your love, your support, your words…I need…you"

She let her eyes travel the room for a moment and then brought them back his, "You weren't there when she slowly faded. You weren't there when they said there was nothing they could do. You weren't there when my father was absent."

Her voice began to crack as a few stray tears trailed down her cheeks, "She got better you know? I had hope… Actual hope… You weren't there to share it with me… I was alone. All I had was my mother to give me the words you should have, my father should have. She was improving slowly, but her body looked like a skeleton with loose skin that could fall and break at any moment. But you know what? She was the one comforting me. She was the one giving me strength. She shouldn't have had to do that. My father was off helping others instead of the ones who cried for and needed him most."

She wiped the tears from her face with the pads of her fingertips, "You promised Troy." She said broken as her hurt filled brown eyes bore into his begging for reasoning.

"I believed you. I counted on you, I loved you. Oh, how I love you" She shook her head as she gnawed on the inside of her cheek, "The scans were clear. There were six clear scans. Six. Six and then seven came and …"She tangled her curls in a knot between her fingers as she looked off. Her face broken in pain.

Troy sat in horror. His eyes glued on her every movement. His heart falling and his gut retching. Tears filling his eyes as his jaw sat clenched and his lips formed a straight line.

She brought her tear filled eyes back to his, "I knew in my gut that this was it and you know what I wanted? What I wanted so badly? I wanted you Troy. I thought of you every day. Every fucking day." She shook her head as her tears ran like rivers.

She was silent for moment. "I begged him to stay put. I begged him to let her stay where she was." Anger laced her voice, "but he fucking moved her. He fucking moved her to another city. Another hospital."

She closed her eyes tight and brought her hands to cover her face as her body began to shake, "I lost the last thing I had. I lost the last thing that was by my side. I lost my mother. I had no one. I have no one"

She dropped her hands. Her tear soaked faced coming back into view. "You weren't there. You weren't there for the worst day of my life. You weren't there to rub my back, kiss my cheek, kiss my lips, make love to me. You weren't there to tell me I could make it."

She was silent for an instant as she stared at him. Her eyes traveled his features. The pain and dismay in his face told her she was doing the right thing.

"I have so much anger, resentment and hatred in my body. God knows, my father fucks up on a daily bases and discovers a new way to ruin my life with every waking moment. He gives me a new reason to burn inside, to hate him and now you show up. Now you are back in my life. Every feeling, good and bad smacking me in the face, in the chest, in the heart.

Troy bit his bottom lip and tried to speak, "Brie" he said in a soft pleading voice.

"No…let me finish."

He clenched his jaw tight. Watching her unravel. Watching her break from the inside was killing him. His decision to leave had been a heart tugging one. At the time it seemed like the only solution. The only way to secure her future. To secure their future.

"I can't hate you both at the same time Troy. I can't deal with my mother's death at the same and hate you both like my insides are screaming to do. I look at my father and want to scream. I look at you and I…fuck….I want you to wash it all away. I want you to do what you use to do. I want you make it better."

She let out a long sigh, "I want to hate you, but I can't right now Troy. I need you. I need you to feel. I need you to heal. I need you to help me forget and face what I haven't." The tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her neck. "I need you to help me forget the smell of the carnations and the incense. I need you to help me grieve and then I can hate you again, but I can't do it all at once, not without dying inside. Please….Please Troy"

Troy stared at her shaking and shattering body as he let out a sigh, "I want you to understand though Brie. I want you to listen to what you have refused in the past. Are you willing to do that?"

Gabriella swallowed as she wiped the flowing tears from her eyes "not now"

Troy took a deep breath, "will you ever?"

Gabriella sat silent for a moment, "maybe"

That was enough for him. He slowly got up from the bed and moved to kneel down in front her. He stared into her wet eyes as he brought his hands to her tear coated faced and swept the stray hairs that were stuck to the dampness. He swallowed as he wet his bottom lip. He looked from her beautiful scared eyes to her crimson lips and back. He bit his bottom lip and then brushed his lips against hers with force.

Gabriella's eyes closed tight as she let him kiss her. Really kiss her. Tears poured down her cheeks as her heart beat increased and her body began to warm.

Troy's hands moved further into her long black curls as he parted her lips with his tongue. He tilted their heads to the side in order to fully touch every part of her. He led her tongue in a comforting and arousing embrace. His lips moved over hers in sweet harmony as he inhaled her enticingly lovely scent. He massaged the base of her neck with the tips of his finger as he kissed her the way she needed. The way he had ached to do for so long. He slowly released their lips and gazed into her chocolate orbs. Her breathing was hitched and her lips swollen. He watched her trail her tongue over the crimson color and he swallowed breathlessly as he looked back into the dark eyes that made his gut twist. He bit the inside of his cheek as his fingers traveled to the hem of her shirt. His eyes never left the depths of hers as he lifted the shirt over her head. He watched her take a deep breath while his eyes traced her supple mounds and then moved back to her delicate face. He grabbed her lips with his and let his hands move slowly down her back enjoying every contour. He moaned as his mouth traveled along her jaw down her neck over her shoulder finally meeting her breast. He took her erect nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly eliciting a moan from her throat that sent his pulse racing and his erection begging release. His hands cupped her ass as he lifted her from the chair. His lips found hers again in urgency and a mind stopping kiss soon ensued.

Gabriella's hands clawed at his shirt as soon as her back hit the mattress. She needed to feel more of him. She wanted his heated skin against hers. She wanted him to warm everything thing inside her. She wanted him to fill her the way he only could. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled his ripped chest to rest upon hers, "oh…God…thank you" She groaned as she threw her head back. It was getting better. Something was easing.

Troy's hands moved to the waistband of the sweatpants she was wearing and pulled them down her slender toned legs till they fell to the floor. He stood up tall in front of the bed and basked in her perfect body. He let out a sexy grunt as his fingers dipped into the waist band of his pajama bottoms, "are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded, "I need it. I need you" she said in a low sensual voice as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

"Fuck Brie" he said in a husky voice when he saw the intent in her eyes and the movement of her gestures. He shifted his pants until they were no longer touching any part of his body. He lowered himself on top of her and spread her legs with his knees. He brushed the soft erratic curls from her face and stared lovingly into her eyes. He pecked her lids, her cheeks and then her lips. He increased the pressure of his lips upon hers as his tongue fluttered inside her mouth. His hand traced the path from her breast down her flat stomach to her core. He flicked her clit with his thumb as he spread her further. He hovered over her entrance as he broke their embrace. He bore into her eyes with his as he thrust his dick inside her.

Gabriella's eyes rolled back at the instant feel of him surrounded by her walls. She contracted around his length as he pumped hard and fast inside her. She brought her knees closer to her chest wanting him as deep as possible. "Mmmm" she moaned into his shoulder as he filled her with sparks and tingles of hope and love.

His hands wrapped around her ass as he pulled her into his every thrust. His mouth trailed nips and kisses along her neck and shoulder. "God baby….Ohh" he groaned as sweat began to collect on their bodies.

Gabriella clenched him as tight as she could as her orgasm began to see the light, "Troy" she moaned.

Troy closed his eyes tight. The sound of her voice told him she was close and the rippling from his toes up his spine told him he was going to blow at any moment. He crashed his lips upon hers, "Ohh Brie. You…mean…so much" he said between long sensual kisses.

Gabriella nodded as her wave of immense pleasure overtook her body. She slowly began to shake in reveal.

Troy thrust with all his will, love and ability wanting to give her all she needed and desired. The white lights covered his vision as he came inside the woman he loved and always would love.

Their breathing became normal and the sweat began to dry. Troy rolled over and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead as his fingers moved up and down her arm. They were the mirror image on the outside of what they six years ago. If only it were that simple on the inside. Troy knew that they were far from what he had hoped would be. What he thought would happen when he left six years ago, but this was a step. A step in the right direction to having what he had always wanted and did everything for. His driving force that made him get up every day and succeed. Be the best. He was going to have it. He had to.

This was the right thing. It had been solidified the moment he touched her. Dealing with their issues had to be put on the back burner. He had something that she needed and she needed it before her insides exploded. Gabriella brushed her cheek against his chest as she inhaled his scent leaving a soft kiss upon his skin. She closed her eyes and let out her first content sigh in a year.


	12. Chapter 12

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life is really busy for me right now.**

**Im currently working on a new chapter of WSA...so...  
**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

"_Gabriella you need to hurry up or you will be late for school" _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as she came walking slowly down the stairs, "okay warden" _

_Greg Montez looked at her with a stern look, "I'd prefer Dad if you wouldn't mind Gabriella"_

_Gabriella shrugged as she walked past him, "well, I'd prefer not moving every couple of years. I'd prefer Mom had not gotten cancer all together. I'd prefer that your life revolved around us instead of that stupid job of yours"_

_Greg let out a groan, "You have grown up knowing that this is what my job requires and we all wish your mother had never gotten sick, but she has beaten it and for that we should be grateful and not dwell on what happened."_

"_Fine" Gabriella mumbled as she fidgeted with her belongings making sure she had everything._

_Greg let out a relieved sigh and cleared his throat, "so, how is school? Have you met any nice kids?"_

_Gabriella turned to look at her father, "I wouldn't say nice, but I think I've met some people who may at least keep my attention until you scoop us up and make us move again" she said with a sneer._

_Greg shook his head. He knew it was too much to ask, too simple for her to concede and actually try and be happy and make the best of the situations in front of her. Nope, that wasn't his Gabriella._

"_I told you that we would be here for at least a few years Gabriella."_

_Gabriella laughed, "yeah Dad, you say a lot of things that don't always happen so I'm sorry if I took that with the grain of salt that it inevitably will be"_

"_Gabriella, you're 16, please enjoy that. You are my daughter and I love you. I don't want you worrying about what may or may not happen. You need to enjoy your life" He said as he ran his hand down his daughters face lovingly._

_Gabriella sighed, "I'll do my best. That's all I can promise. Shit just always seems to happen and we end up getting screwed and by we, I mean me and mom"_

_Greg tilted his head to side as he stared at his daughter, "Oh Gabriella, seriously, the dramatics are in full force this morning aren't they?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm going to school"_

_Greg let out a long vocal sigh as he watched his only child march out of the house and into the day. He loved his daughter, his wife and his life and he did his best to show that to them every day. Apparently something wasn't being conveyed to his lovely smart mouthed daughter. He hoped that one day she would see how much she meant to him and that this hostility and rebellion was just teenage growing pains, but his instincts told him otherwise and that frightened him. What had made his little girl so cynical at such a young age? It killed him that he may be at fault for that._

_Gabriella adjusted her book bag and pushed her long dark curls from the shoulder of her white button down school shirt. She looked around and gave a smirk at the few people she chose to converse with. It had been about two weeks since basically the entire school watched "the new girl" and their school God meet for the first time. Many looked at her with intrigue while various guys shot "I want to fuck you" looks and jealous girls glared with claws and fangs out ready to attack. She rolled her eyes at this type of attention. It didn't faze her. She did what she wanted, when she wanted and didn't really care what others thought, said or did in reciprocation of it. Yeah, she had made out with Troy Bolton and it had been good, real good, but it was a game, nothing more. He had proven her point that night. He was a cocky bastard who thought with this dick and got through life with his charm. She was too smart for his match no matter how hard he threw it at her. _

_Gabriella turned the combination on her locker opening it shortly after and then began her search for the math book she would need for first period. Her attention was soon diverted by two strong tan muscular hands that were resting on either side of the open space that was now her locker. She closed her eyes as she sighed and in took a stream of air through her nostrils._

"_You're avoiding me?" he whispered against her neck letting his lips linger once the words were spoken. His solid chest was pressed lightly against her backside deciding that physical contact was vital for what he was trying to implicate. _

_Gabriella would be lying if she said that he didn't turn her on a bit. She wasn't numb, dumb or blind, but he was what he was. That still didn't mean she couldn't toy with him, play with him if you will. It was fun and yielding reactions were always an entertainment for her. _

_She let a coy smirk curl her lips as she turned around to face him. Her arms crossed against her chest as she leaned back against the locker. Her eyes melted into his eliciting a surge through her body she hadn't been expecting. She quickly did her best to banish it. Her smirk twisted higher, "Hello to you too Troy"_

_Troy's eyes smiled as his face lit up. God she was hot and this little game she was playing was making her all the more appealing and intriguing. She had been warding off his advances for almost two weeks now. No one had ever done that before. He knew she was smart. He gathered that from the courses they had together. He was no dummy either; he just didn't give a shit. There was something aside from all these captivating actions that continued to pull him towards her. He didn't know what it was, but he did know he wanted it. He let his eyes travel her glorious face to her pert breast that would have been perfectly visible if hadn't been for that damn fourth button. Fucking button. _

"_You should really work on that" Gabriella suddenly suggested._

_Troy's gaze traveled back up to her chocolate orbs, "and what's that sweetheart?"_

_Gabriella moved her head forward a few inches so that he could feel her warm breath on his lips,"ogling chicks, sweetheart. You're rather obvious. It's not all that endearing and it does absolutely nothing to increase your appeal, at least in my eyes. Maybe your little whores go for it, but I'm not that easily flattered."_

_Troy's smile widened as he let out a low laugh, "is that so?" he said as he took a strand of her hair and wrapped it around his finger._

_Gabriella let her eyes travel his sculptured chest that was hidden by his button down school shirt. No matter the covering it was very prevalent that his body underneath was in pristine shape. Gabriella would give him that. She brought her eyes back to his, "definitely"_

_Troy wet his bottom lip as he his face drifted closer to hers. "You're still avoiding me, why is that?" _

_By now a crowd had formed around them. Anything that involved Troy Bolton always resulted in a crowd of observers, but when the "new girl" was involved the crowd seemed to double in size and formulate much faster. _

_Gabriella's grin turned wicked as she brought her mouth inches from his. She looked into his heart stabbing blue spheres and down to his perfect lips. She closed the minuet space between them and then took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked releasing seconds later, "I'm not avoiding you baby. You're just not enough to warrant my attention for longer than," she looked down at her watch, "five minutes" She gave him a satisfied grin as she looked into his shocked face while shifting from the cage his arms had created._

"_See you later Bolton" she said over her shoulder as she headed off to class._

_

* * *

  
_

Gabriella still laid wrapped in Troy's strong embrace as she stared at the tiled ceiling. She had been a strong vocal girl. She said what she wanted and did as she pleased. She had lived the first 16 years of her life with a hard head and a clamped tight heart. She never thought anyone could or would penetrate her hard core, her smart mouth, her erratic behavior. Then he forced his way into her life. Into her heart and then it seemed like she couldn't function without him.

She knew she was a hard child to raise and an even harder teenager. She knew that she was not the easiest to maintain, but that was who she was and who she had become. Her life wasn't like the people around her. She didn't have stability. She had been shuffled from city to city for as long as she could remember. She wasn't so selfish that she didn't understand that it was just the life she had been brought into. She had only become irate the moment her mom had gotten sick when she was 13 and then again at 14 and 18, finally coming to an end not too far from present day. She didn't understand why her father couldn't just stay put and let her mother recover in one hospital in one place. A lot of her rebellion and vocal attacks and sneers towards her father could be attributed to being a teenager, but there was some solid truth and feeling behind her words. She honestly had felt that her father favored the military over her, over their family. Her pleading and begging had no effect on him. She didn't get that. She thought that if one's daughter had been that adamant then one's father should consider it, but no, there was never another thought given. He would only say it was for the best and she would understand when she got older. Fuck the best and she was now older and she was no closer to understanding the bull shit he had fed her. If anything her resentment and anger had grown exponentially.

However, he had kept his word. They didn't move for the few years that he had spoke of while she was in high school. He had actually given her a glimpse into a real life and then…. he took it all away. He had gotten Troy pulled into his world. She let down the wall and allowed Troy in only to have him snatched from her grasp. Only to have him leave her. The months after and probably years following him leaving she cursed herself for not keeping the mantra and persona she had that night they met and those several weeks following, but ultimately she didn't have a choice. Troy eventually showed her the real him and showed her that he truly understood her better than she could ever imagine a man doing. Which is why she laid in his arms at that very moment. He gave her something only he ever could. He understood her like no one else and as much as she hated it; he was her piece of the puzzle that every little girl dreams of finding. Fuck, how was she going to go back to hating him once she got her feelings under wraps? She didn't know, but she would have to, because inevitably he would leave again because it was the same life her father led and she would be alone. Right now, she was going to let him work his power on her and worry about everything else later. Well, at least that was her intent.

Troy grunted as he shifted his position slightly. His hand absentmindedly traveled slowly up and down the small her back as he began to come out of his slumber. A smile twitched his lips as he let his eyes flutter open. The dark curls that began at the top of her head and cascaded down her shoulders were the first things to come into his vision, "Brie?"

"Hmmm" she responded softly.

His smile widen, "you okay?"

Gabriella nodded against his chest.

He squeezed her tighter, "I can't believe I dozed like that"

Gabriella laughed, "I can." She shifted so that she could look him his breath taking face, "you always use to fall asleep after we had sex"

Troy nudged her nose with this, "you have a point"

Gabriella smiled a soft smile as she looked into his hypnotizing blue eyes for a moment, "I should go" she suddenly stated.

Troy's brown instantly turned inward, "why?"

"For one, I'm naked and your roommate could walk in at any moment and two, this is a male dormitory Troy, I don't think my being here in the morning is the best decision."

Troy looked unconvinced, "and"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know Troy. I just think I should leave"

Troy brushed the falling hair from her face and then began to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "well, I want you to stay"

"I want a lot of things Troy." she said in a serious voice. Letting the tone express the loaded implications.

Troy traced the features of her face with his eyes, "A lot has happened here tonight Gabriella."

Gabriella felt her heart begin to race as she closed her eyes and then opened them shortly after to look back at him, "I know Troy. I'm very aware of what was said and what we just did. I'm very aware that I probably just complicated things more than I could ever fathom or ever truly intended, but I…"

Troy followed the path of her lips with the tip of his finger, " needed me"

Gabriella gulped, "yes" she said under her breath.

"You know not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Not a day has gone by that I haven't wished and dreamed of having you like this."

"Troy…please…just…"

Troy shook his head, " don't shut down on me Gabriella. I'm not going to let you close yourself off to me."

"I wasn't going to" she lied badly.

Troy laughed, "You said it yourself Brie. You're going to hate me later. You're going to hate me again."

Gabriella nodded, "yeah I did and I will" she finally stated.

Troy smirked, "we'll see about that sweetheart"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "always cocky Troy"

Troy brought his face down to hers and nudged her forehead with his, "not cocky, just confident. Like I said before baby, I penetrated before and I will again, only this time once I'm in…I'm not pulling out…ever"

Gabriella looked up at him through her dark lashes, "hmmm, we'll see about that Bolton"

Troy brought his lips to covers hers nibbling on her lower lip, "that we will Montez"


	13. Chapter 13

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Not much to say...but the complexity is growing so I hope you dont mind that. As always...thanks for reading and the reviews yall leave really warm my heart. Thank you!  
**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

  
**

"You didn't have to drive me home" Gabriella said as she turned to face Troy.

Troy cleared his throat as he cut off the ignition. He smiled as he looked at her from the corner of his eye disregarding her statement.

Gabriella watched him curiously as he made no effort to respond other than a coy smirk that could have meant many things. Her eyes watched him intently as he opened the door to his truck following him as he walked around the front of the hood and finally reappearing at the door next to her. He winked at her while reaching for the handle to allow her to exit. She tucked her hair behind her ear needing to hide the nerves that were probably ever present on her face from the flutter in her stomach thanks to his sexy eye twinkle. Her eyes widened as his hand extended for her to take. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn she had time traveled six to eight years back in time when he shrugged off his cocky persona and man-whore tactics so that he could be with her and only her. Back when what she felt, wanted and needed held precedent to anything else.

Troy chuckled, "Brie, I think being shy, hesitant or whatever it is you are contemplating at this very moment is kind of a moot point after what we engaged in last night"

She couldn't help the small smile that twitched her lips as his knowing smirk curled his mouth and his piercing blue eyes twinkled like something she hadn't seen in years.

"Very funny" she said as she rolled her eyes and took his hand. Her heart had immediately begun to pound at the mere touch of his skin. She took a quick intake of air trying to give her body what it needed to calm the fuck down. She never expected letting her guard down, temporarily, she reminded herself, would elicit such strong emotions and reactions. It had been years and she didn't anticipate her body to still feel the same intensity it had years past…well, not this soon anyway.

Once she was standing on solid ground Troy wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. He looked down into the chocolate spheres he had always adored and let his other hand tangle in the strands of dark curls framing her face. He wet his bottom lip as he tucked a few strands behind her ear. "God, you're beautiful…so beautiful"

Gabriella froze.

He smiled and bent his head down to kiss her lips slowly wanting to enjoy the plump softness as long as he could.

Gabriella's eyes closed as soon as his sweet breath hit her lips. Her toes curled at the immediate spark that traveled her spine as his lips light touched hers leading to a sweet pressure that she loved. If she had been thinking she would have pulled away knowing that continuing such intimate actions were only going to make things harder for her, but the drug that Troy supplied whenever he was around her was peaking and she couldn't see past letting it fill her.

Troy released her lips leisurely letting his eyes open when his lips were a few inches away from hers. He reveled in the fact that Gabriella's sweet face was still puckered and her eyes closed tight.

He sighed, "I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, "um…uh…yeah"

Troy grinned as he looked at the house the behind her and then brought his gaze to fixate on her striking features, "okay…behave baby"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "don't I always"

Troy laughed; "yeah" he said sarcastically as crossed in front of the hood and climbed into the truck, shutting the door seconds later.

Gabriella watched as he drove off and let out a sigh. She hoped she wasn't fucking herself with this decision, but she really had no choice if she wanted to keep her sanity.

Gabriella made her way down the path to the front door and soon entered the house to be met with her father staring at her with a tight jaw.

"It's morning" He said the moment she fully walked into the den.

Gabriella scoffed, "that it is"

"I thought you would come home last night"

Gabriella shrugged, "well…I didn't"

Greg took in his daughter's clothes; "Are those…" he began motioning to Gabriella's attire.

Gabriella laughed, "What do you think?"

"Are you….um...Where are your….uh…I really don't know how to go about this" he stammered.

"Then don't. It's really no concern of yours. You were well aware of where I was going last night and who I was going to be with. What happened from there is nothing you need to know or worry yourself with."

Greg sighed, "Gabriella…about last night…I…"

Gabriella raised her hand, "I'm not interested right now. I don't want to hear whatever reasoning you have for doing what you did because I'm fairly certain it will make little to no sense to me. You just need to understand that it will never be forgotten" she said with a rather calm stance she hadn't spoken to him with in quite some time.

Greg stared at his daughter and the change in her demeanor. Part of him wanted to ask her if she was on something, but he knew better, she wouldn't, but her presence was one he only dreamed he would see.

"I'm going to shower." Gabriella finally said when the silence became deafening.

Greg nodded as his mind tried to make sense of the almost civil conversation he and his daughter had just had.

* * *

Troy walked into flight simulation later that morning on a high. His eyes dazzled and his skin glowed. A cocky satisfied smirk still plastered his face as he took his usual seat and waited for the instructor. Nothing could ruin this pleasureful moment.

"Hey, Bolton…that was some hot visitor you had last night" a voice rang out.

And there it went. Troy felt himself stiffen and his eyes narrow at the familiar voice. He hated it. No, he despised it.

Troy took a deep breath and stood from his seat, turning to face the source as he gathered the raging fire beginning to grow inside him, "was I not clear last night Olsen about not muttering a word about it?" he sneered.

Thomas Olsen laughed, "I thought I was clear a long time ago Bolton that everyone here might think you're hot shit, but I don't and I by no means will succumb to your demands and request."

Troy crossed his arms across his broad chest and smirked, "you better watch yourself Olsen"

Thomas Olsen had talent, Troy could recognize that, but the problem was…he knew it. He boasted on a daily basis of his accomplishments and his long family line that had succeeded in this program, promising to follow the same path. He was in constant competition with Troy which had always yielded in Troy being the victor and that angered Thomas to the upmost extent. He wasn't used to being second best and took every opportunity to fuck with Troy to try and hinder his abilities. He had yet to succeed.

"Hey…Bolton I just wanted to congratulate on a job well done. Being the _first_ to bang the Admirals daughter in such little time is quite remarkable…Pat on the back man"

Troy's jaw clamped tight, but he remained silent.

"I bet she's dynamite in the sack. The way her tight little ass sways sure makes you wonder what it would be like to get your hands on it. So, do tell…is she as good as she looks?" he asked with a devious smirk painted on his face.

Troy's eyes had darkened and his fists were now curled into tight white knots. He was trying his hardest to keep his cool when in retrospect all he wanted to do was to pound his cocky ass into the ground, "you need to shut the fuck up Olsen while you are still able to speak" Troy growled.

The room had filled up with their mates, including Chad, who watched on intently waiting to intervene when necessary.

"Wow Bolton…why so defensive? She probably ends up on her back quite often. I doubt she needs your protection. I mean, Daddy's job allows her plenty of opportunity to spread her legs for those who want it. "

That was the final straw. In a split second Troy had reared his fist back and connected it to side of Thomas Olsen's face, pulling back to repeat the action once more.

Thomas wobbled slightly as he cradled his jaw. A cocky smirk quickly curved his lips as a satisfied gleam flickered across his hazel eyes.

Troy was fuming and went to lunge for him again when one of his mates held him back. His eyes shot daggers and his jaw was so tight that he no longer had feeling in it, "I warned you to shut your fucking mouth. Say it again…I dare you…I swear I will fuck you up Olsen…." He snarled still struggling to break free from the grasp on him, "I swear to God…if you speak of her like that again…you will wish you were dead"

Thomas laughed as he stretched his jaw, "That must be some great pussy for you to be so unhinged. I can't wait till I get my taste"

Troy growled and fought with all his might. He wanted to tear him limb from limb, "let me fucking go"

Thomas shook his head, "She just some little whore. It's common knowledge that all Admiral's daughters are sluts. I guess you weren't informed, but hey…I'm sure she satisfied"

Chad watched as his friend began to break. The red in his eyes was deadly. Thomas was out of line and taunting Troy was not the best decision. The moment Troy was set free he was fairly certain Thomas was going to get the ass beating of a life time. This needed to cease before someone of importance walked in.

"Hey, Olsen…you really should watch your mouth" Chad stated frankly as he went to stand between Troy and Thomas.

Olsen's brow furrowed, "what are you Bolton's wingman? Stay out of it Danforth"

Chad smirked, "okay…I'm just curious as to what Admiral Montez would think if he knew of the harsh statements you were making about his daughter. I could be wrong, but I wouldn't think he would favor you to well if he knew that you had called his daughter a slut and a whore as well as knowing the manner you are speaking of her bedroom tactics. I'd hate to see that happen to you Olsen, but if you continue this tirade I will not hesitate to relay the message and smile happily as your ass is hammered to the ground."

Olsen glared, "fuck you"

Chad smiled, "that's what I thought"

Troy was breathing heavy as he watched the scene unfold. He was grateful for Chad intervening because he was about two seconds from beating someone senseless.

"Dude, you going to be alright? You're not going to kill him if he lets you go are you?"

Troy sighed, "no" he said shortly.

"Really?" Chad asked not so sure.

Troy glared in the direction of Thomas, "yes…just keep that cunt away from me"

Chad nodded, "done"

Troy nodded.

Chad looked to the guy holding Troy back from doing harm, "he's cool"

He released Troy.

Troy shook it off. He rolled his neck and shoulder as he bore holes into Thomas, "you're warned…don't go near her" he said in serious and threatening tone. His lips curved into a cocky grin and then took his seat.

* * *

Troy stormed into the locker room and ripped off his helmet throwing it violently onto the concrete floor, "Fuck" he shouted.

He rested his head against the cold metal locker trying to calm his breathing. His flight hadn't been bad, but it hadn't been his best…not even close. It wasn't having the same effect. He wasn't as smooth as he usually was. His turns weren't as angular and precise, still on mark, but not his mark. Something was going on inside him. Something was not allowing him to hit everything perfectly. He could chalk up a bit of it to the confrontation with Thomas, but that wasn't completely it. Something was missing.

"Dude, you need to calm the fuck down. You rocked out there" Chad stated as he entered the room.

Troy shook his head, "no I didn't. My turns were short and my glide was off. It wasn't right."

Chad scoffed, "dude. I'm not that good on my best day. You're being too hard on yourself."

Troy shook his head, "you don't get it. I have never flown like this before. Ever.

"You're nuts"

"Seriously Chad. In all the time we have known each other when have I ever not hit it right on point? Name one time."

Chad thought for a moment, but came up with nothing.

"Exactly" Troy said feeling disgusted.

"Troy, I still think you are blowing this out of proportion. You did great. Stop stressing…I'm heading for the showers and then going to get a drink. When you're done throwing you unwarranted tantrum you should join… I'll catch you later man" he said as he brushed past Troy clapping him on the back.

Troy nodded, not really listening. He was too consumed with his performance. He was slipping. He couldn't slip. If he slipped then he wasn't the best and if he wasn't the best, he wasn't doing his best. He would be a failure. He would be failing her and all they were suppose to have. All that he hoped they would have. All that he had planned for them to have. He would be failing what this was all for. Why he did this. Why he made this heart wrenching decision. If he didn't get his shit together, if he didn't get a hold of himself soon all he had done up to this point would be worthless. He would have left the person he loved most in this entire world for nothing.

He would be nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Okay...I really really really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope yall like it. Obviously Troy is sliding a bit off his rocker...but I hope the reasoning for it is begining to make since. **

**As Always thanks so much for reading and please leave me a review of your thoughts...they mean so much.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14**

_Troy was sitting on the wooden bench in the locker room tying his shoes when Chris Matthews and his wanna be cronies came into ear shot. Chris had taken Gabriella out the night prior and had been relishing in the happenings. He had spent the days leading up to it spouting about how hot she was and how her sweet little figure would be amazing to penetrate. Troy knew he had no claim on her, and he actually had thought of doing the very same thing countless times, but Chris Matthews was a vile bastard. They had never gotten along and the idea of Chris fucking Gabriella made his insides turn. Chris had been told his whole life that he was better and above the people around him. Troy hadn't know what that felt like. Praise, even attention from a parent had been sparse, but his ability to not give a shit and his natural ability to be good at just about everything he did, irked Chris to no end. Chris had started shit with him back in eighth grade and after that very day things had been far from civil. Chris hated the attention and admiration Troy received, so when Gabriella had agreed to go out with him he made a point to talk about it at any chance. It was very well known to the people around that he and Gabriella had been playing this cat and mouse game, so Chris relished in the fact that he had gotten a chance before Troy did. Troy had felt a twinge of jealousy, but that had been wiped away rather quickly. Chris was a lot of talk with very little follow through. He had realized that almost three years ago and as the days, weeks and years passed Chris Matthews lived up to that realization. _

"_Yeah man…She's got such a sweet little ass" Chris boasted._

"_So you fucked her dude?" Troy heard one of the cronies ask._

_Chris laughed, "what do you think…"_

_Troy heard a few hoots and slaps on the back. He smirked upon hearing Chris' answer, "fucking liar" he said under his breath moments later. He rose up from the bench and walked towards the direction of the voices. _

_He passed Chris as he made his way to door and gave him a devious smirk, "you look rather proud of yourself Matthews"_

_Chris narrowed his eyes, "why shouldn't I be? I got something you'll never have"_

_Troy laughed, "You keep thinking that and I'll continue to prove you wrong"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Gabriella had just shut her locker and was just about to head to her next period class when a familiar scent surrounded her. The scent intensified forcing her body to relish in want when his body brushed against her backside. She felt her heart begin to pound and a familiar internal delight begin to lightly surface when two strong hands gripped her waist. _

"_Mmm…how was the date?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose brushing his moist lips against her nape ever so lightly._

_Gabriella took a shallow breath and harshly wet her bottom lip as she turned around to face him. She smirked as she looked up into his curious and alluring blue eyes, "fine"_

_Troy's grin grew as he brought his chest and pelvis millimeters from hers, "just fine, eh?"_

_Gabriella shrugged, "it was a first date…" she stated matter of fact trying to ignore the tingles that were spreading across her body from the circles his thumbs were rubbing along her hip bones._

_Troy's tongue darted along his top lip as his hands traveled slowly up her sides till they reached just below her breast. He brought his lips inches from hers, making sure she could feel as much of him on her as possible, "what does that mean baby? It was a first date…"_

_Gabriella swallowed as her breath caught in her throat. His sex appeal and self proclaimed charm were working to the best, if not above and beyond their ability. All she could do was stare at him. Formulating a sentence without careful thought at that moment would be disastrous. Her instincts had slowly begun to be led by the pulse between her thighs and the curiosity of the devil super glued to her shoulder._

_His hands traveled back down her sides grazing the top of her ass, "because I promise you sweetheart that our first date would elicit a word far better than fine."_

_Gabriella slowly sucked on her bottom lip as she allowed her deep brown eyes to be held captive by his deep blue pools. The air around her became sparse and she soon felt as if it all had been sucked from the room, not to mention her constricted lungs, "is that so?" she asked in a low voice._

_Troy grinned and then brought his lips to her ear as his hands moved up her sides, along her shoulder and to her cheeks, "that's a promise…you'll see" he said in a low voice as he nipped her ear with perseverance and conviction. _

_Gabriella reflexively closed her eyes and opened them as Troy slowly lifted his strong form from hers. Her mind was trying to catch up with her body. Her body wanted to kiss him senselessly. Actually her body wanted to find an empty classroom and fuck the shit out of him. Her mind however, was stopping her and put a mussel on the screaming devil begging her to follow the aching pulse. She was just some unattainable fuck that he probably thought he was getting closer to succeeding with and once it was done he wouldn't give her another thought. He didn't care about her. She turned her head away knowing that she desperately needed to break the stare before her knees gave out and the little friend on her shoulder gnawed through. Upon turning her head she immediately found her eyes transfixed with a glaring Chris. _

"_Fuck" she said under her breath as she looked back at Troy._

_Troy turned to see what she had been looking at. The scowl on Chris' face and the death look he was shooting made him laugh. He looked back at Gabriella, "looks like your boyfriend is pissed that I'm not respected his mark"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "he'll never mark me"_

_Troy smiled as he tucked a curl behind her ear and then brought his finger to trace her crimson lips, "I'd mark you…and you'd let me" _

_Gabriella laughed, "Why thank you Troy. There's nothing like being one of the many who have been blessed with a Troy tattoo" she said laced with sarcasm. _

_Troy brought his mouth dangerously close to hers, "I've never done it before baby …you'd be the first…Brie"_

_Gabriella stopped breathing as she watched him smirk and walk away leaving her completely at a loss for words or the ability to rationalize. Brie…fuck._

_

* * *

  
_

_The school day seemed like it was never going to end. She had to stay after class for a bit at the request of her advance Chem teacher wanting her to help facilitate some experiment in the next couple weeks. Gabriella had finally made it down the empty hallway to her locker. She pulled the last book she would need to complete her homework from her from its metal confinement and turned to leave when a large hand pinned her against it._

"_What the hell" she groaned as she accidently dropped her bag._

"_What? Do you only like it when Bolton pins you?" he spat callously._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the question, "look Chris, I have a lot of homework to do. I don't have time to feed into your obvious Bolton issues….I hear the school counselor is rather good, maybe you could set up an appointment." She stated and finished up with a satisfied smirk._

"_You're a little cock tease"_

_Gabriella laughed, "oh…God…honey, let me let you in on a little something…I'd have to actually want your cock to be a cock tease"_

_Chris brought his other hand to clutch the forearm that wasn't in his hold. His grip on her slim arms tightened, "you acted like you wanted it last night… that little dress…you were asking for it…I know it"_

_Gabriella did her best to release herself from his grip, "If I had wanted it. I would have gotten it" she laughed, "and I certainly didn't get it"_

_Chris growled as he forcefully rammed her against the lockers._

_Gabriella being the stubborn hard ass she was continued, "You're just pissed that you told all your little fucktard buddies that you already screwed me and Troy made you look like a fool when he touched me this morning."_

"_Shut up" he yelled._

_Gabriella knew she was skating on thin ice but went on anyway, "I guess mama didn't tell you lies always catch up to you. Don't worry. I'll be sure to set the record straight"_

"_The hell you will" he groaned as he brought his body upon hers, "It will happen" he stated as he crashed his lips to the crook of her neck, raking his teeth along her smooth skin._

"_Get off me Chris" she yelled sternly as she struggled to release her arms from his death grip. She flailed her head back and forth, "Stop"_

_Troy was making his way down the hallway towards the parking lot. He had been running a bit late on account that he had spent the last ten minutes trying to convince the drama teacher that he shouldn't have detention. He succeeded. A familiar voice rung in his ears and as he turned the corner he saw Gabriella pressed against the lockers with Chris Matthews pressed against her. Her words and actions conveying that she wanted nothing of the sort. A sudden wave of nausea took over his stomach as the thought of not being here at this moment and what could have happen entered his foresight. The "what if"s" flooded his mind. She mattered. The weeks of their little game had yielded feelings and he was going to protect that and her. He increased the speed of his walk and when he reached them he shoved Chris violently off Gabriella, "What the fuck are you doing Matthews?"_

_Chris stumbled and brushed himself off, "nothing you need to concern yourself with Bolton" he sneered._

_Troy felt a low growl building in back of his throat. He looked to Gabriella who was rubbing the spots that Chris' hands had been clamped down upon. Anger covered her face. He brought his piercing hostile stare back to Chris. "I always knew you were fucked up Matthews, but I never expected you to force your dick on anyone"_

_Chris crossed his arms, "I wasn't forcing shit Bolton. Gabriella here asked for it"_

"_The hell I did" Gabriella spat._

_Troy wet his lip and mirrored his stance, "what else you got Matthews?"_

"_She's a little cock tease and wanted to get fucked last night but, pussyed out so I was just obliging now." He said was a cocky grin._

_That was It, Gabriella had heard enough. She took the two steps between them with fluid ease, reared her fist back and with all the might she could muster rammed it against his solid jaw. He wobbled on his feet wincing in pain. Gabriella glared at him. Her soft features rigid and angry. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I shove you balls back up from where they fell"_

_Troy watched on in amazement. If it were possible she had gotten all the more hotter. Her fiery personality was at an all time high. Her intrigue off the charts. He wanted to know more, but dealing with Chris Matthews would have to take precedent at the moment._

_He bent down to where Chris was hunched over clutching his jaw and twisted the collar of his shirt between his fingers bringing his face inches from his, "If you ever fucking come near her, look at her wrong, or attempt to touch her in any way I swear to God I will ruin you. I will fuck up everything you ever wanted….Do you understand?"_

_Chris narrowed his eyes, "you sure are putting on a production for one simple fuck" he looked to Gabriella and back to Troy, "that probably won't be any good anyway"_

_Red hot fire flooded his blood stream. In one motion he lifted Chris off of his feet and forced him vigorously against the metal lockers pulling him back for a second only to repeat the movement several more times with equal force and precision, only stopping when Gabriella yelled for him to cease._

_Troy turned to look at her scared face and then back to Chris' "do we now have an understanding?"_

_Chris barely nodded his head struggling to see straight._

_Troy let him go, "good…now get the fuck out of my sight"_

_They watched Chris stagger down the hall and out the front doors._

_Troy turned to Gabriella, "are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine…you know you didn't have to do all that" she said flatly_

_Troy brought the palm of his hand to rest on the small of her back, pulling her to him, "I know, but I wanted to. I needed to."_

_Gabriella swallowed, "because you want to fuck me and then forget about me?"_

_Troy smiled, "I don't think that would be possible even if I wanted…which I don't"_

_

* * *

  
_

Troy entered Blue Angels deciding that Chad had the right idea about getting a drink. He popped the collar of his leather bomber jacket as he made his way to the bar giving a few nods to people who had caught his attention.

"Hey Man" Troy said as she slapped Chad on the shoulder and took a seat on the stool next to him.

Chad down a swig of his beer, "Calm down yet?"

Troy shrugged, "no…not really"

Chad shook his head, "you're crazy man" he said with a smirk.

Troy smiled, "yeah…I know" he said as he raised his hand in the air signaling to the bartender that he wanted a beer.

Chad twisted around in his seat so that he could face the crowd, "so…talk to Gabriella today?"

Troy took his beer and turned to face the patrons, "nope" he said frankly taking a long sip.

"Planning on it?" Chad asked taking another swig.

"Prob…" he stop midsentence as he caught sight of something that suddenly sent his blood to a rapid boil, "what the fuck" he growled.

Chad furrowed his brow at the sudden change in temperament and words, "what the hell dude?"

Troy let out a growl as she clenched his jaw tight, his eyes shooting daggers.

Chad followed his friends glare and sighed, "fuck" he said under his breath.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Troy said with conviction.

Chad turned to face him, "dude, you have got to calm down. He's just talking to her. Not to mention, there is already enough talk going around regarding you two, especially after the shit you pulled earlier today. I really think you need to think about this before you act"

Troy's eyes narrowed, "he brought that shit upon himself Chad. He's luckily I didn't knock his ass out."

Chad sighed, "Okay, obviously you're beyond rational reason right now, but Troy, seriously just stay put. Wait it out. See what happens."

No sooner had the words been out Chad's mouth had Troy slammed his beer onto the bar and stood up. His eyes fixated on the hand than now rested on the small of her back and then on the satisfied smirk covering the guy's face who was staring straight at him.

"It's go time" Troy stated as he constricted his fingers into a fist and stalked over towards the man's face he was going to destroy.

Chad groaned, "Okay…guess we will do it your way" he said to himself as he placed his beer on the bar and followed after the murderous Troy.


	15. Chapter 15

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: One....I am so sorry for there being such a long time between updates. I have had a lot going on the past couple weeks and I have even more approaching in the next couple. However, I will try my damnedest to be consistent with my updates. **

**Two....Thank you ,Thank you for everyone who is reading this story. There are quite a few more chapters left so I appreciate all of you who will stay with me till the end. I know a lot of yall have been on pins and needles wondering what made Troy leave and what the Admiral had to do with it. This chapter alludes to a possible reasoning that will be explained ****most likely ****through a flashback in a later chapter. Its sooner than you think...so please hold tight. Thank you for you patience. **

**On to the chapter. Please leave me your thoughts. **

**Happy Gobble Gobble Day or as I like to say...Happy "its going to take me two weeks of running to burn off all the crap I ate today" !**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

What surged through Troy's system at the moment was nothing short of a murderous rage. Title was something that was never a necessity for Troy. Gabriella had been marked as his the moment she entered his life. Time passing had not and would not change that. If anyone had spoke of her in the manner that Thomas Olsen had spoke of her earlier he would have reacted in equal retaliation, but the fact that it was Thomas Olsen just heightened the rage and urge to pound his face in all the more. When Troy spoke people listened and when Troy demanded you followed. Thomas Olsen had been pushing his luck from the get go and had now crossed the proverbial line and would soon pay. He touched her. He degraded her and now he laid his hand upon her. Never again.

"You have five seconds to remove your hand before I remove it for you" Troy glared as he now stood inches from behind him, his eyes dark as night and his voice ridden with truth and firmness.

Gabriella felt a chill race up her spine at the sound of his warning tone. It was a sound she was rather familiar with and had heard often. It never resulted in anything positive. She took a deep breath as she turned to face him. Her eyes traveled his clenched and defined jaw to the bulging veins in his neck back to his angry eyes "Troy" she said softly.

Troy glanced at her worried expression and then down at the hand that still rested on the small of her back then to Thomas, "5…4…3…" he began as his breathing became more erratic and the ability to control himself became harder by the second.

Thomas grinned, "Bolton you look like you could use a drink… Why don't you go and fetch one while I get to know… Gabriella"

Troy growled. The sound of her name on his lips made his stomach plummet and his skin burn. He stood tall and took a caveat step forward, "I warned you Olsen…I said stay away from her"

"Troy…What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as she shook her head lightly in confusion.

Troy stretched his fingers as he gritted his teeth, "I'm just taking care of business Gabriella. Thomas here is gluten for his ass beating"

Thomas inched closer to Gabriella as his hand caressed the small of her back to circle her waist, "Don't mind him… Let's get you a drink" he said, his eyes never leaving Troy.

The hatred that resided between the two of them radiated and Gabriella knew this Thomas guy was using her as a fire poker. It wouldn't be the first time; she had been in this situation more times than she could count with Troy. Troy seemed to attract men who wanted prove themselves using her as a prop. She looked up at Thomas and then back to a rage filled Troy, but this situation seemed to be more personal than an attempt at an ego boost.

Troy laughed wickedly, "She's staying right where she is...and you need step off"

Thomas laughed, "You need to chill dude." He said in a nonchalant manner as he pressed his body closer to Gabriella's.

Troy shook his head. He could no longer contain what was bubbling at the surface. He was vaguely aware that Chad now stood a foot away watching intently ready to intervene at any moment. A small crowd had formed, but none of this matter. Fucking up Thomas Olsen's face and getting him as far away from what was his was the only thing he saw at that moment.

"Time's up" he sneered as he grasped Thomas' hand and twisted in a direction it wasn't meant to mold, "I told you to never touch her" he said in a harsh low voice as he pulled him away from where an awe struck Gabriella stood and brought him forcefully down to his knees.

"Fuck…What the fuck is your problem Bolton?" Thomas groaned.

Troy curled Thomas's hand behind his back squeezing with all the strength he had till Thomas let out a loud scream. Troy smirked, "you don't get to call her a whore and then touch her" he whispered callously in his ear, but loud enough for those around to hear.

Gabriella watched on with wide eyes. A Whore? Why was he calling her a whore? She studied Thomas more intently and noted the fresh purplish bruise that resided on his jaw. Her eyes then diverted to Troy's piercing ones which told her all she needed to know. The flickering in his own eyes showed when he was pressed beyond the limits. Those limits being her. This Thomas character must have dug the wound deep and she knew the only way to do that was to talk in an ill manner towards or about her. He knew of her visit and was using it as torment, as leverage. Troy intimidated, but only swung when needed and it still killed her that most of those times she was the reason. He was smart; even if there was a time it went too far. A time that if she would only listen to Troy's reasoning would explain his force to leave.

Her eyes narrowed; if Troy hadn't been causing this fucker pain she would have gladly obliged it. She could take care of herself and having Troy risk the future he chose, the future he picked over here was disheartening. She knew that little tolerance was given to men in this program. Fighting would not be looked over with kind eyes even if he had an in with the Admiral.

However, there was something about Troy doing the deed that had a euphoric effect on her. She hadn't seen Troy in this state in years and she be lying if she said it hadn't ignited something inside her.

Troy tightened his grip, twisting the now pretzel of a hand as hard as he could. When Thomas let out another painful groan he spoke again, "actually…no one touches her. No one…do you hear me Olsen?" He kneed him in the back, "consider this your last warning"

Gabriella looked around and noticed the prying eyes and whispers. Troy had obviously left the realm of reality where he would have realized that he was only complicating things for himself. He had let that hinder his life before and Gabriella wasn't going to let him do that for a second time. She had saved him before. She wasn't going to let it even come close to that state of need again.

She took a deep breath as she step forward placing her small hand on Troy's forearm, "Troy…let him go" she said in soft soothing voice.

Troy's cold hard eyes turned on her, "I'm not finished" he growled.

Gabriella wet her bottom lip, "Troy…stop…you know this is a bad idea" she said in a more stern voice as her fingers traveled down his arm to the hand that was wrapped around Thomas'.

Troy inwardly groaned as her touch lighted a pleasureful fire against his skin.

Her eyes met his, "You know I can spot a pussy from a mile away…he's not worth it baby… let it go"

Troy breathed heavy as his eyes traveled her beautiful face and then moments later loosened his grip on Thomas. He smirked at Gabriella and then released Thomas completely, but not before ramming his fist into his jaw, "My effects will be lasting next time…stay the fuck away from her or I swear I will destroy you…that's a promise"

Thomas looked on in pain as his eyes narrowed in hatred.

Troy smirked and then reached for Gabriella's hand, "come on baby" he said as he led her to the bar giving a wicked smile to all the bystanders.

* * *

Gabriella had let Troy guide her to the bar away from the scene he had just created. She watched as he downed a beer to calm his nerves. He hadn't said a word, not that she expected him to. She knew he was replaying every detail in his mind from the previous interaction, which was sometimes a good thing, but also, sometimes a bad thing. Most the time he resented when he flew off the handle, but there were times that he reveled in it and got all the more fired up. Those times were far and few between, but she could see that this instance could very well lead to the latter. She waited till the color resided in his eyes and then pulled them to a secluded corner of the bar away from the whispers and prying eyes.

Troy knew his actions were raged fueled and he should have contained his reaction better, but the moment he saw Thomas Olsen's hand on her, something else took over his body. Something territorial and animalistic that hadn't been present in years, rather something he hadn't let consume his response in years. Gabriella was his exception. She was his fuel for the day and Thomas was messing with that. She was the reason for everything he did and he had to protect that. Thomas got to close so he snapped and did what one does when his food is put in harm's way…he attacked…no questions asked.

She shook her head as her deep eyes gazed into his passion and thought filled ones, "That was bad Troy"

Troy smirked as he moisten his lips with his tongue, "doesn't feel bad…actually it feels great. That bastard actually needed more." His face turned mildly hard, "I should have broken every bone in his face for the things he said about you, Gabriella"

"It doesn't matter what he said Troy…it's not worth it"

Troy scoffed, "the hell it does. No one speaks about you that way. It took all I had not to beat his face into the ground this morning Gabriella." His eyes bore into hers, "if Chad hadn't threatened to involve your father I'm sure Olsen would have provoked me enough that I would have beaten the pulse out of him"

Gabriella closed her eyes at his words, "Troy…I don't like hearing this"

Troy sighed "I know…but…it's you…he had no right…you're mine….so beautiful" he swallowed as he bit his bottom lip, "the words he used should never be referenced towards you."

Gabriella's eyes traveled his orbs and her heart began to race forcing her stomach to tightened at the surges they were producing inside her, "Troy" she said softly as she slowly shook her head.

"I'd do it again Brie." He said with confidence.

"You could ruin every…" she continued to shake her head as her voice began to crack, "I won't let you do that"

"Shhh" he whispered as he brought his finger to trace the curls that lined her face, "I told you that I would always protect you"

Gabriella swallowed as waves of pent up emotion began to flood her system, "that was a long time ago" she spoke just above a whisper.

Troy took a step forward so that his chest rested gently against hers as his hand tangled amongst the flowing curls of her scalp, "always Gabriella…always"

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat as the air around them seemed to thicken. Feelings and memories of the past seemed to be welling over every inch of her body. All the good, the sweetness, and the happiness they had was now playing out in her mind. His words, his stare, his touch seemed to push all anger and resentment elsewhere, "you're risking everything" she managed to squeak out.

Troy smiled as he wet his lips, "I risked the highest bounty when I left you…this is trivial baby."

There was nothing she could say. His eyes, his words, his voice, his tone told her everything. He believed what he spoke. He really believed it. Was there more to his story? The question now was…when she got her shit straight, could she believe it? Would she let herself try?"


	16. Chapter 16

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Wow! Thank yall so much for the reviews last chapter. They were amazing. Please keep them up. I love them**

**This Chapter is a bit longer and I hope will make up for the fact that I will most likely not be able to work on this story for the next week. Believe me, I will try. I love writing and being out of town with limit personal internet time has never stopped me before, so I will do my best not to let it this time. So, I'm not promising anything, but I will certainly try. **

**In this chapter you get a little more insight into the drama that has encompassed Troy and Gabriella's life. I swear the big reveal is coming up as well as some heavy stuff that I hope everyone will enjoy and be ready for. I have a feeling its going to be emotional and hard to write, but I'm looking forward to it. I hope yall are as well. **

**Anyway, please leave me your thoughts. They mean a lot and let me know if Im doing job with what Im trying to portray. Thank you for everyone who is reading this story. I know it can be frustrating at times not having the full concept and reasoning, but I'm working on getting you there. Thanks to everyone for the support and not throwing virtual tomatoes at me.**

**Enough ramble....onto the chapter...Thanks again...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

The emotion, familiarity, surges, tingles….everything was tackling her body like a 300 pound linebacker. His smooth and tender touches and soft kind words made her stomach tighten and her heart tug. She had chosen to travel this path for one goal at hand. She knew that she was putting herself in jeopardy for similar reactions but she never anticipated it would be this soon or have this intensity of impact. Troy sweeping in as her savior and maintaining the role he had deemed his own years ago was far too much for her fragile mind and heart to take right now.

Leave. She had to leave right now before all sense of right escaped her heart and mind. She had a goal, a plan she had to stick to. A plan that seemed to become blurrier as the hours passed.

Gabriella looked into his assured ocean spheres and felt her breath hitch in her throat. That was the final realization. The chills that were setting home all over her body were screaming for her to grab his sandy hair between her fingertips and forcefully connect their lips. It was all coming back and it couldn't…not now.

"Troy" she said just above a whisper.

The hand that wasn't occupied rubbing circles on the small of her back swept a long midnight stand of hair behind her ear, "yeah baby"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I'm…I'm going to go"

The long fingers that rested on her back curled instinctively trying to hold her in place as he shook his head lightly, "no"

Gabriella nodded, "it's for the best…I...my being here isn't good." She began to fidget on her toes, "it's too much…I need to…uh"

Troy felt his gut begin to pull into a knot at the thought of this closeness with her that he had just gotten back slipping away, "you need to what Brie?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know Troy… Just being here is clouding my head. I want myself back and for some reason right now I can't seem to get there. I…I just need to think."

Troy's gaze narrowed, "so that's it…"

Gabriella shook her head, "no….but Troy…I'm not yours anymore…I need…We need to remember that. We're just….you're just helping me and right now, at this very moment, I need to help myself…alone…it's for right now"

She wasn't sure who that final right now was for. Her head said it was for him. Her gut said it was for her and her heart question the need for it which exemplified the urgency to escape and clear her mind before she was captured and the hope of rescue would never be capable.

She was in his grasp, but yet she was so far away. He had expected her run scared, but he hadn't expected it to be so sudden. She was feeling something, encountering something that she hadn't anticipated. He could see it in her eyes.

"Like I said…So that's it? I just wait till you want me…till you need me again?" he said slightly hurt. No matter her proclamation to hate him again he honestly never saw it taking place again. He wouldn't let it happen, but right now she seemed hell bent and her fight to maintain was something he underestimated.

Gabriella studied the hardness that had abruptly hinted his face. "I thought I made that clear Troy."

Troy took a step away from her. The words stung more than he imagined. His mouth clamped tight shut as he eyes bore into hers, "I guess you did…My mistake," he gritted his teeth as his eyes traveled her beautiful form, "I'll talk you later then," he stated rather coldly and turned to walk away.

Gabriella watched him march off towards the bar and take a seat next to who she recognized as his roommate. His features were hard and unpleasant. She knew she had said what he had not wanted to hear, but this wasn't about him. This was about her and he knew what the eventually outcome would be. She couldn't let herself get wrapped up in how he was feeling, but fighting that instinct was going to be hard. Real hard. He was going to make sure of that, that she was certain of.

* * *

"Dude, you're fucking wasted." Chad said with a laugh as he helped Troy walk into their building.

"I can handle my shit…don't worry" Troy said slurring every other word.

Chad laughed, "right"

Troy narrowed his eyes as he glared at Chad, "fuck you dude….I can walk on my own" he said in a gruff as he shoved Chad away and attempted to walk straight but ended up veering right and running smack into the concrete wall, "fuuuck" he groaned as he attempted to rub the now sore spot on his forehead.

Chad laughed, "oh…my god…that is one of the funniest things I have seen in while…oh my god dude you're lucky you have all that hair because that's soo going to leave a mark…haha"

Troy groaned, "I'm going to kick your ass dude"

Chad laughed harder, "yeah…sure"

Troy sighed, "fuck…I need to sit down"

Chad smiled as he rolled rolled eyes, "alright man…come on" he said as he wrapped his arm around Troy's shoulder and led him to the room.

Troy collapsed onto his bed face forward as soon as it came into sight, "ugh" he moaned loudly.

Chad began emptying his pockets, "you sure were on a mission tonight"

Troy rolled over onto his back, "I guess you could call it that" he groaned with a long sigh.

Chad furrowed his brow, "um…now I may be being presumptuous, but I'm fairly certain you got laid last night, why the drinking yourself into oblivion tonight. I mean, shouldn't the post coital gleam still be present?"

Troy brought his arm to rest on his forehead, "Okay…I'm going to ignore that you used the word gleam" he said with a slight chuckle, " and….it's not that simple man. Fucking her was more than just getting my dick wet… We have something"

"Don't you mean had" Chad was quick to correct as he stared at Troy intently.

"No...I mean have" he said flatly.

"Oh" he said a bit surprised.

"I never stopped loving her. I do it all for her….Everything I do here is for her" Troy stated in a soft solemn voice.

Chad was a little taken back. Troy never opened up. Troy never let himself be vulnerable. Troy drank, but never to the point that he was even in the minuet jeopardy of becoming exposed, but that's exactly what he was right now. He knew he shouldn't pry, but something about the tone of his friend's voice and the way this conversation or thought process was leading he sensed he needed an ear.

"How come you've never spoke of her before?" Chad asked as he took a seat on the foot of his own bed.

Troy sighed, "it was easier that way. I convinced myself that if I didn't speak of her then it would be easier to make something of my life… for me and for her."

Chad looked at him with confusion, "that doesn't make any since dude"

Troy shook his head against the soft comforter, "she didn't want me here man. She was very much against me entering this path of life, but I had to…I had to do it if I wanted to give her all she deserved."

Chad just nodded still having no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"I made one fuck up and it put everything in jeopardy. Well, actually I fucked up a lot, but this ruined so much. So much more than I had anticipated at the time…God, I loved her to much to weigh her down. I _had_ to come here…it was the only option"

"Um…okay" Chad said quite confused.

"They were so good to me and took me in. Her Mother was an angel on earth" he said with a crack in his voice as he swallowed the welling of emotion in his throat, "and her father… he helped me when my path was so uncertain….and Gabriella… She loved me and God how I loved her. How I love her…She had dreams and I was going to block them. I had no choice. I couldn't do it. I had to do what she never wanted. It was for the best. I just hope she can see that one day."

Chad looked at his friend with a firm face as he studied the exposed bundle that was Troy's drunken body. He always knew Troy masked a lot of who he was, but the depths of what was now pouring out of him and still to pour out of him were quite extensive.

Troy was silent for a moment and then let out a harsh laugh, "she'd have to listen first" he closed his eyes as he threw his arms at his side.

"I'm not going to pretend that I even remotely understand the whole sorted situation dude, but I will say this…my father always told me that if you really want something and if you give it everything you got then you will be rewarded in one way or another. You just can't give up, no matter the road blocks that are put in your way or in your case her protest… I try to live everything in my life by that"

Troy sighed.

"Not to sound like a chick or anything, but if you ever need to talk or whatever…um…I'm here dude"

Troy laughed, "Thanks man"

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay and you need to pass out. We have flight runs tomorrow afternoon" he said with a laugh.

Troy closed his eyes. Gabriella, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, her delicate skin and pristine body floated along his lids. She wanted to push away, but when had that ever stopped him before. The persistence and nonstop drive that had gotten her before would soon resurface and take over. It had to if he wanted to get what he fought and woke up for every morning.

* * *

Troy tossed the sandy strands of hair from his aviator covered eyes as he lifted the casing of his sleek jet. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking from the nerve of excitement. His last flight had been "fine" but not by his standards. He was determined to rid that fluke. This was going to be perfect. It had to be. He closed the covering and prepared himself for flight. His adrenaline began to surge through every inch of his being as he watched for the signal that he was clear. It came. He took a long breath and let it out. He slowly moved down the runway till he reached the point of ascending into the air. He pushed it as soon as he hit the right height. He groaned at the whipping sound and force being exerted on his body and his plane. It was there. He felt it all. It was back. Thank God.

His first turn was perfect, absolutely perfect. He felt his lips twist up and a swell of happiness began to overtake his mind and then…she appeared. Her beautiful deep caramel eyes smirking as she took her plump bottom lip between her teeth as they curled upward in a sexy grin that got her whatever she wanted. Troy felt a warmth fill his heart and sense of contentment grow inside at the sudden vision. What was and what could be suddenly almost seemed in his grasp.

His flight continued, but his focus suddenly drifted elsewhere. His next loop was approaching. He took it full on. Midway through he knew it wasn't right. It was rocky, it was rough. His heart began to pound. Gabriella tossing her long dark curls from her bare shoulder as she pressed her naked weight against his bare chest floated across his orbs. His final flip was seconds away. He let out a breath he had been holding and rotated with everything he had. It was better, way better than the previous, but not his par. A cold sweat began to form along every inch of his body. He was panicking. This was not once, but twice he had been below _his_ standards. His mind went blank as he did his best to calm his now erratic breathing as he descended down to the ground. What the fuck?

He forcefully lifted the clear covering and climbed from the pit. Praise was shouted at him from various people as he crossed their path. He merely nodded and walked as fast as he could to the locker room. He didn't deserve their praise. He knew he was better than the shit he shown up there.

He was losing it…mentally.

He pulled down the zipper of his flight suit in record time, pushing it from his strong built shoulders. He released his feet from the dark boot and then let his legs escape the thick canvas that covered them. The white v-neck that covered his toned chest and abs flew over his head about as fast as he shoved his boxer briefs from his waist. He wrapped the white towel hanging from his locker around his lower half and headed for the showers.

The hot constant drops covered his body as he closed his eyes tight trying to formulate a reason…a solution for the self seeing crap flying he was suddenly doing. If he couldn't be the best then he didn't deserve the best…which she was. His body was racked with scared nerves. Everything that had kept him sane seemed to be releasing from his grasp. The one thing that held the connection, the representation of _them_ was now lacking. Why? He ran his hand through his hair as he let the wet heat trail his skin trying to ease the freak out that was playing out all over his body. He turned to let the water wash over his face and let out a sigh. "She made me the best" he said aloud.

His eyes suddenly opened, "she made me the best" he said again. He quickly turned off the water, his eyes still fixated in a blank stare. The possible realization hit him. He knew what he had to do.

He shook the water from his head as he wrapped the white cotton around his waist and made his way over to his locker. He slipped on a new pair of boxer briefs and pulled on his dark rinsed jeans.

Chad a long with a few mates entered the room as he was slipping his navy v-neck over his head.

Chad went to speak…

"Meet me back at the room in a few. I have something I need to run by you" Troy said quickly as he hurried out the locker room.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago. Seven hours ago to be exact. Troy now stood on the balcony of Gabriella's room. He took a deep breath hoping that she would agree and go a long with what he had planned. He turned the knob hoping that she left it unlocked like she did back in Florida. She did.

He slowly crept into the room. A pleasant smile curled his lips as he took in the soft curve of her face that rested against the white pillow case.

He bent down and rested his weight on his knees as he leaned over the edge of the bed. He lightly stroked her cheek loving the feel of her skin.

"Gabriella," he whispered against her lips.

A smile formed on her stunning face, but she didn't wake.

Troy grinned as he wet his lips, "Brie…baby…wake up" he said as he brought his lips to the curve of her neck letting them lightly brush the soft sweet skin.

Gabriella grunted, "Mmm"

His warm mouth moved along her jaw line to her perched lips where he pressed his against hers.

"Mmm" she moaned as she kissed back. Her eyes fluttered open as a light smile twisted her lips, "Troy"

"Hey" he said lovingly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still slightly in the trance of sleep.

Troy took a deep breath, "I need you"

Gabriella swallowed and quickly found herself rather alert and aware of what he was saying. Something that was rather foreign from his mouth "um"

Troy ran his thumb down her cheek, "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but…I was hoping you would put that a way for a bit…forever if I had my way" he said with a small laugh, "plus you know I never did too well staying away from you…even when you sternly requested"

Gabriella nodded in agreement as a light smile coiled her lips at the reminder of his nagging persistence that she could never deny had always turned her on, "yeah" she finally said.

"Um…I need you to come with me"

Gabriella stared at him, "where?"

Troy sighed, "The flight hanger"

Gabriella tensed up.

Troy saw her instant reaction. He knew why. "Please Brie…I really need it…I really need you right now."

All the reasons as to why she shouldn't were screaming inside her head. The proclamation she had made the night prior ever present in her mind. All the reasons as to why she wouldn't want to were hitting her in the face. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, "Troy…it's so late"

Troy nodded, "it's the best time"

Gabriella looked into his sparkling blue spheres that made her heart race and what choice did she have?


	17. Chapter 17

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: So here it is. Yes, I know its been a while, but as I said in the last chapter I would be indisposed for a brief time. From this moment on I hope to be able to update more frequently or at least the way I use to. **

**This chapter was fun to write. I hope it makes up for the time that has passed between chapters. I hope yall like the content and what yall learn.  
**

**All you gals from fan forum I think this will fufill a little bit of the need yall have been talking about since this morning :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

"_This is risky baby" she moaned as she tilted her head back allowing him better placement for his tongue to lap the skin of her nape, "equipment room for the basketball team…"_

_Troy's hands glided up her sides over her petite shoulders to tangle in her dark trestles as he brought his lips to forcefully brush hers, "worth it….so worth it" _

_Gabriella giggled, "damn you're horny today" _

"_Mmm…you brought this upon yourself sweetheart" he said in a husky voice as his sapphire orbs penetrate her caramel ones._

_Gabriella drug her teeth over her bottom lip as a wicked smirk curled her lips, "hmm, did I? And how did I do that?"_

_Troy groaned as he dropped his hands to the bare skin of her thigh where his fingers began to slowly rake north towards his desired landing place, sweeping her uniform skirt higher and higher, "This little skirt for one drives me wild...mmm… and just makes me want me to fuck you so fucking bad….Shit…it makes me hard just thinking about it" he groaned._

_Gabriella let out a throaty laugh as he pressed his solid perfect body against her and his lips hungrily nip the skin behind her ear, "I'll add that to the list of things that make you want to fuck me….sweat pants…blue jeans…tank tops….t-shirts…night gowns…all dresses….and now my school uniform…I'm running out of clothes darling…why do I bother with anything"_

_Troy let out a moan as his hands twisted around her thigh and moved to cup her firm ass, "no complaints here…I love you naked"_

"_So…so I've realized," Gabriella stated barely in a low voice as she felt her core begin to pulsate from the electric fire that Troy's touch was producing._

_His hands leisurely explored the soft skin of her bare ass as his mouth begged to fill the inside of hers. His lips moved in perfect harmony with hers while their tongues tangled and erotically caressed one another. His fingers playfully played with the lace that made up the thong that separated him for the warm wetness his dick craved. _

"_Great choice," he moaned as he popped the delicate material, loving the sound of it hitting the perfect form that was hers behind._

_Before she could respond with a coy remark his mouth found hers and his hand swept forward to the front of her moist panties, "fuck you're wet" he growled as he rocked his hard length into the apex of her thighs._

_Gabriella let out a needy whimper as her hands began to unbuckle his belt and work the zipper of his pants, "now you… take care of what you did" _

_Troy let out throatal sigh of pleasure as his free hand turned her face to look into his passion filled eyes as he forced the thin material to the side and thrust two fingers into her core. He felt his dick perk up as he watched her pupils dilated and her lids slowly flutter._

_Gabriella's hands forced his pants and boxers down till his perfect pink member popped out to greet her. Her small hand wrapped around its thick wand and squeezed tight, but not so hard that it would hurt, "give it to me"_

_Troy pressed his lips to hers as he slid her panties down her legs letting his hands brush every inch of her smooth legs that he could as she removed her them from the confinement. His hands firmly pressed against her as he hoisted her from the ground, pressing her back to the concrete wall as he swiftly inserted his length into her._

"_Oh Shit" Gabriella said between gruntal moans as one hand wrapped around his neck and the other pressed firmly against the wall her bare ass was now moving up and down._

_Troy's fingers dug into her luscious flesh as he lifted her onto his thrusting erection. He pumped harder as the low demands quickly erupted from Gabriella's lovely lips that he devoured seconds after her third command. Her legs tightened around his waist as he plunged deeper into her milking walls. The friction from their two wanting bodies forced a couple buttons of her blouse open allowing her lace bra into vision. The feel of her lace clad plump breast lightly hitting his chin and mouth brought his edge closer and closer. _

"_Oh my God its coming" Gabriella moaned as she ripped her lips from his, tossing her head back._

_He thrust harder and faster, "Fuck…I'm gonna cum" he said against her nape._

"_Do it….Do it….Ohhh" she moaned as her body began to quiver. She breathed deep and hard as she felt him fill her. _

_Knowing they needed the air to breath didn't stop the want that instantly overcame him. His lips captured hers in a kiss that sent a jolt that was new, but welcoming. Both pulled away when the foreign blissful ping became too great. Their bodies still connected._

"_Wow" they said simultaneously._

_Troy swept the matted curls plastered to her fore-head from her eyes, "yeah"_

_Gabriella smiled, "I'm glad I gave in"_

_Troy smirked and nudged her nose with his, "Ditto"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Gabriella was pressed against Troy's car with his tongue virtually down her throat. His hands wound tight in her hair. The concept that their actions were easily visible from the windows of her house was the farthest thing from each their minds. Gabriella's fingers were busy twisting knots in the hair that clung to the top of his neck while Troy's hands were starting to float slowly down her back._

_Hating that she needed air to breath, Gabriella hesitantly forced space between them. She smiled, "I guess earlier wasn't enough"_

_Troy smirked as he brushed one side of her neck with his lips, "it's never enough," he stated as a fact and then brushed the other side letting his tongue lightly tease, "It just makes me want more…and more…and more"_

_Gabriella giggled, "well…you'll just have to wait. My father's inside and I'm sure finding his only daughter getting pounded out front his house wouldn't go over very well."_

_Troy smirked, "I don't pound"_

_Gabriella shook her head, "I'm going…I'll call you later" she said as she tried to untangle herself from Troy._

_Troy reached for her hand, "it's been two month Brie; I'm going to have to meet him eventually"_

_Gabriella sighed. The truth was, she didn't really know why she hadn't allowed him to meet her father. He had met her mother quite a few times when he had come over, but naturally her father hadn't been home. He was home now and she knew that, but still something made her not want Troy to meet him. She couldn't formulate a reason. It was something. A feeling. Something in her gut said no, but the puppy dog look that covered his beautiful blue eyes made her ignore it._

"_Okay…fine…come on." She gave in as she pulled him along the path to the front door._

"_Anything I should know" Troy asked beginning to feel a bit scared and unprepared._

"_Not anything important" she said as she opened the door, "I'm home" she hollered as she pulled Troy inside the house._

_Troy felt his nerves beginning to get him. He never really got nervous, but then again he never really "dated" much less met a parent in this magnitude._

_Gabriella turned to look at him and noticed the worried look that covered his face. She let out little chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "awe baby…it's going to be fine"_

_Troy took a deep breath, "I know I should have said this earlier but….I'm a virgin Gabriella"_

_Gabriella laughed, "right…okay"_

_Troy rolled his eyes, "a parent virgin Brie…I've never met parents or whatever"_

_Gabriella stroked the side of his handsome face, "you've met mom, she likes you"_

_Troy shook his head and gave her cocky smirk, "moms are easy baby"_

_Gabriella held back a laugh, "uh huh…okay….it must be that whole woman factor you seem to have mastered" she joked._

_Troy nodded seriously, "exactly" he heard strong footsteps getting closer, "fuck…he's coming"_

_Gabriella giggled, "I'd advise against using words like fuck"_

_Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "shit…I mean fuck…damn it….crap"_

_Gabriella couldn't help the laughter spilling from her body, "you're so cute" she said as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips, "I promise I'll calm you later" she stated seductively as her hand moved slowly down his torso._

_Troy shook his head in a panic, "Gabriella, you can't do that…he…he could hear you"_

_Gabriella shook her head in amusement, "you're worried about hearing a mild whisper, but you weren't worried that the student body could have heard you screwing me earlier"_

_Troy's eyes widen as he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his hand, "Gabriella…please"_

_Gabriella laughed as she looked up at his scared face._

_Greg Montez entered the room and as soon as he did Troy released Gabriella from his hold and took a large step to side as if he had just been suddenly shocked._

_Gabriella couldn't stop laughing._

"_Hello Gabriella, how was school?"_

_Gabriella looked from the statue that was Troy to her father, "it was fine" she said behind a massive entertained smile._

_Greg nodded, "Great…so who is this young man?" he asked as he took a step towards Troy._

_Gabriella bit her lip to stop the fit of giggles that were bursting inside when she saw that Troy had stop breathing, "This is Troy Dad…my boyfriend."_

"_Hmm…I see…well, nice to meet you son" he said as he stuck out his hand to greet him._

_Troy looked at the elder man's hand and then looked into the eyes that were identical to his girlfriends as he stuck out his hand to firmly shake his, "you to Sir"_

_Greg smiled, "firm shake....just like a military man"_

_Gabriella's eyes widened as the gut feeling she had felt outside resurfaced. She swallowed as she saw the mask of pride that covered Troy's face. Their mouths were moving, but all she heard was her father's mention of flying because her eyes and attention were fixated in horror at the intent interest that Troy seemed to quickly acquire. She hoped with all she had inside that it was him merely being polite…but her gut told her otherwise._

_

* * *

  
_

Gabriella remained silent as her eyes traveled the tightness of his jaw and the desperate need and determination in his beautiful blue eyes that had always captivated her mind and senses. The day her father had first met Troy was the first day that Troy had been introduced to the addiction that was flying. Gabriella had accompanied Troy and her father later that afternoon to the base after having to listen to her father go on and on about the joy and benefit of being in navy and all the hyped up bullshit he liked to glorify. After that day Troy was slowly sucked in and she went along for the ride in denial. She was with him when he took lessons. She had flown with him more times she could remember. She actually had loved it and it seemed Troy loved it when she was there too. A sparkle always covered his face. She had thought then how sweet it was that he would get so excited when she would show up at the hanger and want to go for a ride. The umpteen questions and constant checks to see if she was having a good time had been endearing. They grew exponentially though the months before he left. He had insisted that she come with him and be a part of everything. She had smiled and glowed through it all; absolutely loving that he wanted to her there. The kisses, the sex and the closeness after every flight had been out of this world. Looking back on it now she _thought_ that it had been him merely trying to ease her into his leaving. That hurt. It wasn't about the closeness or the connection or the sharing it was him trying to soften the blow, but right now, him kneeling in front of her with the equal glow that had entranced her soul and made her smile, she couldn't say no, just as she couldn't say no to him then. She had been alone all day and actually found herself missing him. Actually missing him, not the longing she had felt for the past six years, actual missing. She had naturally kicked and scolded herself when the realization hit, but something in her gut to her to go now.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "okay…okay, I'll go…just let me get dressed"

Troy smiled brightly, all white teeth coming into sight. His hands cupped her face as he brought his lips to kiss hers, pulling away slowly and only opening his eyes when the feel of her on his lips fully washed away, "you make me so happy"

Gabriella felt a slow smile creep her lips and then she lifted herself from her bed as made her way to the closet.

Troy watched as her gorgeous body moved like an angel floating on a cloud. The moonlight radiating through the glass doors caught her dark curls and highlighted her natural beauty and luminous body faultlessly, "do you still have that bomber jacket and helmet I got you….um…right before…I um left" he said as he cleared his throat.

Gabriella swallowed hard and then turned to look at him over her shoulder and nodded.

Troy smiled, "wear it"


	18. Chapter 18

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Once again....I had a great time writing this chapter. I hope yall are still enjoying this story because its a challenge to write but such a blast**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18**

Its sight sent a wave of hot nerves down her spin. Hot nerves than now formed the rock weighing in the pit of her stomach forcing a bubbling rise of vomit to rest at the base of her throat. A feeling that only one thing forced upon her. A feeling that was now associated with this strong device. A feeling that had only presented itself after he left.

There it rested in all its amazing glory. A smooth and commanding F-16.

Her heart was pounding and her mind was screaming. Every reason why she should still be wrapped in the confinement of her bed was currently presenting itself. The doubts washing over her made her nerves race and the inside of her mouth dry.

Here she stood dead on with the enemy. The thing that had stole away the love of her life. She hated it. Thoughts of wailing object after object at its nearly impossible to penetrate exterior were tingling at her fingertips begging to let out the aggression she forced dormant.

She narrowed her eyes and forced a strong glare at the large relationship ruining metal. She crossed her leather covered arms forcefully in front of her chest, "Piece of shit" she mutter under her breath, "fucking piece of shit."

Two strong hands slid smoothly around her thin waist and under the thin material of her cami. His fingers lightly wavered across her stomach as he brought his soft sweet breath against her ear. The feel of his fingers traveling her flat stomach and the presence of his firm chest pressed against her backside sent flutters to her gut eliciting a pulse between her thighs which quickly clouded the murderous eye glare she was having with the F-16.

"You ready?" he said in a low chill invoking voice.

Gabriella's eyes instinctively closed at the meaning of his words. Hell no she wasn't ready. What was there to be ready for? She had followed the thud between her legs, okay and her heart to this fucking hanger. Thinking about the reality of why and where she was going had been overshadowed.

She swiftly turned to face him loosening his grip on her. Her arms still snuggly fastened in a crossed stance against her chest. She lifted an eyebrow, "and what exactly and I'm supposed to be ready for?"

A smirk coiled his lips, "Really? You really have no inkling as to why I would bring you here?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "um…besides obviously pressing your luck by being here after hours. I really wouldn't know"

Troy rolled his eyes and reached for her, but she took a step back. His face covered in confusion at the sudden rigidness and hesitancy that presented itself in her.

Gabriella stood waiting for an answer. She was well aware of her mood change and that her ability to cooperate was decreasing, but seeing a representation of the fucker that had flown itself into her life and took what she needed most was flooding her mind with resentment. He was not supposed to be here. She knew that. It was the middle of the night. He was breaking the rules and threatening what he had already accomplished here and was still to accomplish. What he chose over her. Maybe it was because she cared too much, or maybe it was her stubbornness, but she would be damned if this would be for nothing. He was going to get what he had sought upon entering this life, that of which she had warned against. What she never wanted for him.

"I shouldn't have let you take me here…You shouldn't be here" she said sternly.

Troy chuckled as he took a step forward to which she took a step backward warranting another chuckle from him, "where's that adventurous side Brie? We use to break into the hanger all the time back in Florida"

Gabriella swallowed, "things change and…"

Troy wet his bottom lip, "and…" he said with a devious smirk.

She sighed, "and…and it didn't matter then...We…We were a bunch of kids fucking around, pressing the limits"

Troy laughed, "I still like pressing the limits Brie…and I love fucking around…especially when you are involved, baby" he said with a raise of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Gabriella felt a heat rush to her face. Her teeth nibbled at the skin of her bottom lip as her dark eyes traced his dazzling blue spheres. Damn him for being so sexy. Damn him for him making her want to rip her clothes off and have him do what only he did best. Damn Damn Damn him for being able to shade and veer her thought process.

He stepped forward and for a change she didn't budge. Never letting his gaze leave hers he moved so that he was completely in her personal space. He laced his long fingers in her flowing mess of curls, cupping the base of her head as the pad of his thumb moved the length of her neck in a slow caress, "You know I have everything covered sweetheart."

His allure was hitting her in the face and chest like a ton of bricks. She knew what he wanted. It was written all over his face and screaming from his orbs. He wanted her to fly.

The question was… why? Years before it had been pure excitement of something new, something that at the time she thought only to be a hobby. Something he desperately wanted to share with her. She had felt honored and delighted at his need to involve her, but tonight, what gave?

She stood staring into his eyes hoping the answer would materialize in some form. Why now? What was he playing at? She knew even if she hadn't seen it first hand in years that he was probably the best in his program and loved by everyone, well except for that tool who he beat the snot out of, but from the moment he disappeared out of her life it had all been done by him and him alone. Before he entered the program she had been there for every accomplishment. She felt part of the process, that process at the time ,so she thought being nothing major, so her presence and involvement made sense, but what he did here, she had nothing to do with it. It hadn't been shared with her in six years, but now, but today, here she stood and he wanted her to fly with him.

"Troy…there is no way to hide this? It's a fucking plane. It's not exactly quiet"

Troy smirked, "I'm not going to get in trouble…well, at least the trouble I assume you are thinking I'm going to get into"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion, "what?"

Troy's lips drifted closer to her mouth, "trust me Brie" he said against her lips.

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, "that sure is rather bold of you to ask of me considering"

Troy shifted his lips to the skin just below her ear, a small smile pulling at the edges of his mouth "it's the past…I never stop loving you…never will…trust me baby"

Gabriella felt her heart stop and the air in her lungs constrict, "I…I"

Troy brushed his lips along her jaw till they reached the bliss of her lips. The fingers tangled in her curls pressed firmly against the base of her head as his lips coaxed hers open allowing his warm love to embrace her. His tongue swept the depths of her mouth, flickering lightly against hers. The perfect harmony that had always existed between their warm mouths soared. A delightful moan escaped their lips as he pressed his firmness against where it was always meant to be.

He pulled back as his tongue traced the remnants of her on his lips. A loving grin twisted his mouth as he observed her chocolate orbs slowly flutter open, "okay?"

Gabriella stared up at him as if in a drunken haze. Had he just said what she thought he said? Did he use the four letter word that seemed to sound so perfect coming from his lips? If so, okay was not a word she would use to describe how she was feeling. Okay wasn't even in close proximity to what she was feeling. She was nauseous. Nauseous from what it meant, what it could mean.

Gabriella drew her bottom lip in with her teeth as she swallowed, "um…what?"

Troy smiled and brought his hand to ghost down the side of her face, "are you going to fly with me?"

Gabriella remained silent. He made it sound so simple. Like he was asking her to take a walk or watch a movie.

To her it wasn't that simple.

He was asking her to climb into something that she hated. Something she blamed for the loss of her heart. Something that had sent bile racing to her throat at the mere sight of its vomit invoking exterior. She didn't want to fly. She wanted to pound her tiny fist as hard as she could against the rigid metal and scream obscenities of blame and hatred.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, but here she stood, staring into the ocean blue spheres that had captivated all reason from her mind many years ago. Time passing had done nothing to mask that fact or ability. If it had, she wouldn't have ended up with her leg wrapped around his bare ass and his dick buried deep inside of her, one day after discovering his presence. She could stand here and wage a war inside her head as to why she would not go, should not go, but she would be kidding herself. She loved him. She always loved him and that love was a winning force in any resistance she could put up. The hate and resentment she held for him over the past six years didn't change that fact, as much as she wished it had. Denial was where she resided. Denial was a place she was slowly leaving and the view was scary yet she liked it.

She still needed to hold up pretenses. She still needed to appear as if she had control of her decisions even if he owned everything.

Gabriella sighed, "are you sure that this won't get you kicked out the program?"

Troy smiled at her worry. She was adorable, "I spoke with Chad earlier. He has the rulebook memorized to a T. Having me as a roommate left him with no choice," he chuckled, "he's a good friend. Always looking out for me."

Gabriella giggled, "uh huh"

He took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together watching as he did so. He brought his gaze back to hers, "apparently night flights are aloud…with permission"

Gabriella curled her brow in confusion, "well, if you had permission, what was with the MacGyver bit you did over there with the lock and such?"

Troy smirked, "I… don't exactly have permission to be here"

Gabriella's mouth parted slightly in horror, "Troy" she scolded.

Troy laughed, "Don't worry I will"

"Troy…can you please stop with the vague code talk and just explain to me how this isn't going to blow up in your face" she said slightly annoyed.

"Let's just say…my main concern was that it was allowed not gaining permission"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy"

Troy brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "Your father …he'll say he gave me permission and that he just forgot to report it."

The tingle invoked from his lips on her skin was attempting to sway her thoughts. She fought for control, "um…why would he do that?"

Troy dropped her hand from his lips and let his mouth drift closer to hers, "he owes me Brie" he said in a low husky voice.

Gabriella's eyes widened at his words. What the hell did that mean?

His lips lightly brushed hers, "Ready?"

Gabriella stood baffled, slowly nodding her head in agreement. She knew when to concede. She wasn't going to get her answer to that question. Not tonight anyway and something told her that she would need a chair and a lot of beer to stomach that answer.

Troy felt a wave of relief wash over him. He figured she would ultimately give in, but there still was that hint of doubt.

He pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks Brie"

He smiled down at her and then led her to the sleek powerful jet. He ushered for her to go first, smiling brightly as she eased in front of him. He helped her into the co-pilot seat and handed her what she would need to communicate with him once they were in the air. His heart began to pound as he fastened her in. He gave her a sweet smile and climbed into his pit.

"Even after all this time. My favorite flights have had you in them" he said with sincerity as he buckled in and ready himself.

Gabriella took a deep breath. If she didn't know it before, she knew it now. She was over her head and her plan at hatred was becoming harder and harder to see. She remained silent, deciding that this was his doing. He had a purpose behind it and therefore what he said from this moment forward was planned and baring. She needed to listen with open ears and take it all in fully.

When she saw him slip on his helmet and communication device she did the same. This was it. This was the start of something she hadn't planned on. She was scared shitless, yet so very ready.

Every nerve in her body told her that this was a pivotal moment in her life. In what would become of her and Troy. In what she wanted to become of her and Troy. He didn't have to say it. She knew from the words he muttered seconds earlier. This was a test. She was good at test, but a test administered by Troy Bolton was something completely different.

Did she want to pass or was this a case where failure would be seen as a positive?


	19. Chapter 19

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: This chapter to me is very complicated and there is a lot of explination in it. I hope it makes sense to yall. I'm on the fence about whether or not I did it justice, so please leave me your thoughts and let me know. I obviously get it, but I know what happen and what's meant to happen. I can only hope that as a writer I was able to convey the message and meaning to yall. **

**Thanks for all the support and for of you who are reading this story. It means the world.**

**I wish you all Happy Holidays!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19 **

The whipping sound filling her ears sent a harsh pounding in her chest. The familiarity had her pulse racing and her mind far from content. She hadn't flown since Troy. Her father naturally had tried, but being anywhere near him made her want to vomit. He had seen how happy it had made her in the past so trying to get her to fly with him seemed like a natural suggestion. He was clueless. It was because of Troy that flying had any appeal.

Here she was in the night sky soaring through Troy's playing field. He flew with the perfect ease that she remembered. He was a natural talent. Anyone could recognize that. The mere thought made her gut feel as if she had swallowed a ten pound rock. He had always said she was where he was meant to be. She was his reason for being placed on this earth. Seeing him now, clearly presented that he was meant to do exactly this. It killed her inside. Part of her felt almost guilty for trying to prevent him from entering a life that he was obviously born for, but the part that outweighed everything told her that he was meant to be with her. This thought being the one that had stayed with her all these years. This thought being the one that still seemed to remain true in her gut and her gut had never led her astray, even if it didn't always end positively. Why couldn't he just see it? Why did he…why couldn't he see that as long as they had each other everything would or would have fallen into place? Why did leaving become his decision?

"Brie, you okay" Troy's smooth voice asked.

Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded lightly, "yeah…you're…you're what I remember" she said as if speaking was something she hadn't done in years.

A small smile curled his lips, "I'm glad you're here"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek fighting the urge to reciprocate his sentiment. She couldn't allow herself to verbalize it out loud. It would mean too much. It would fuck her up more than she already was. Her goal was shaded enough.

Troy surged forward into the loop he had screwed up earlier. He took a deep breath as he pushed forward. This was it. This was what would give him the answer to his assumption. His future rested on this approaching moment.

He swallowed hard, "this is for you Gabriella" he said with utter sincerity as he twisted the sleek metal, "_everything_ is for you" he said seconds later with a satisfied smile as he drove straight.

He had done it. It was better than ever. Her agreement to come here had made the connection in his mind. Her absence of the past six years had been filled with the heavy weight that he now drove. It had been her representation. Every time he crawled inside its sleekness it had been as if it were her. He did everything to his highest ability never wanting to let her down and he had succeeded. Her actual being in the same vicinity of her representation had clouded his mind. Before her location was unknown, she was a dream, a perfect memory of what he hoped would materialize. Nothing compared to her sudden walk back into his life. It had rocked his mind, his heart and his ability. Not anything could contrast to her real perfection. His mind, his body, his heart had left him and had been conjured to her the moment she strut back into his life. It was a natural reflex. It would always belong to her. The second he set eyes on her in the bar everything changed inside him and the brick wall that had formed itself in regards to her had quickly been chiseled down. He was being pulled in two different directions.

Gabriella being here made everything crystal clear. He could no longer use her replacement to fill his aching need, not when she was in his reach. That had been made true the moment his flying began to suffer. With her here he couldn't truly give 100 percent to flying. Not when his love for her had grown beyond fulfillment and couldn't be calmed by anything but her. His mind had made the connection. His heart had made the connection. Flying was second rate, as it had been before he was given no choice but to leave. Actually, it had always been second rate he just didn't have the actual number one thing in his life, physically and at arm's reach. He did now and he wasn't going to lose it again. He was almost done here and he knew telling her, making her see the truth in his leaving was right around the corner. It had to be. He knew now that making her his was the optimum goal and flying would now forever be in back seat. His flights would be fine from this moment forward because now flying was just flying. The transformation had taken place both mind and body the moment she crawled in.

There it was… _Everything was for her_. That simple statement that would send a girl to the moon had made her nauseous. On one hand her heart felt like it was going to fly from her chest with happiness, but the other half was pissed. How the fuck could he say something like that? Claiming something as bold as "everything" is rather extreme and powerful. It was almost funny. How could everything be for her? It couldn't be as simple as that. Had it been, he would have never left. This painful situation would not be weighing on her shoulders.

The more she thought about it the angrier she got. The euphoric effect of being in such an intimate area and situation, at that very moment with the man she loved more than anything made her core pulsate and her heart soar. Yeah, and that was making her even angrier. It had to stop.

"Troy…can we go down now…please" she said trying to hide any sign of her conflicting emotion.

Troy's brow furrowed, "why…I like being up here with you. I always have"

Gabriella did her best to bite her tongue. Fuck, he always said the right things, "it's late…I'm…uh tired"

Troy rolled his eyes, "liar" he said flatly.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "excuse me?"

Troy chuckled, "you're lying…I know it. You know it"

Gabriella scoffed. She hated that he knew her, "actually Troy…I'm not lying….It's the middle of the fucking night and what do most people do at this time….sleep…so yes Troy, I'm tired"

Troy chuckled again, "uh huh….right"

Gabriella was getting angry. How dare he call her out. He didn't have the right. Not anymore, yet he was. She wasn't sure why she was surprised by this, much less angry. He was Troy. The Troy she loved. The Troy who always did exactly what he wanted. Persistence was his motto and it damned her every day, but resistance was hers and if he wanted to play this game then she was going to start the tango.

"Yep…right it is…so can you take me down so I can get to bed" she said stern and flat.

Troy shook his head, "your wish….and some… is my command baby" he said in his delightful cocky voice.

Gabriella groaned as chills ran up her spine. He was making her heart race. God, she was fucked up. His cocky voice and chilling words turned her on. How the hell did she reach this point tonight? Oh, wait…Troy fucking Bolton was involved.

"Thank you" she said in a sweet condescending manner.

Troy smiled, "anything for you sweetheart"

Gabriella growled, "stop…stop saying that"

Troy continued to descend, "what's that?"

If Gabriella could have reached her hand forward and pulled his hair she would have, "you know what Troy"

Troy laughed, "No baby, I don't"

"Ugh" she said loudly, "you're acting like a five year old"

They gradually touched down to the ground, "no my love, you are acting like a five year old. You can't handle what you're hearing so you're throwing a tantrum."

"Fuck you Troy…you don't know what you are talking about"

Troy eased them to a stop, "I know exactly what I'm talking about Brie….and so do you"

Gabriella groaned, "Whatever…let me out"

Troy laughed again and eased the casing open. He quickly undid himself and eased the helmet from his head. He turned around to face a flustered and frustrated Gabriella. As he had suspected she had worked herself up so much that she was shaking and couldn't unfasten herself.

He tossed his sandy hair so that his alluring blue eyes could watch her, "problems?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked into his. The amusement and passion in them made her growl yet crave, "shut it Troy and help me"

Feisty was so hot on her. Hell anything was hot on her, but this made his dick throb. He moved his hands to cup the helmet and release her head, "removing this first would have been helpful" he said with a chuckle.

"Screw you" she said as she continued to fidget with the barrier holding her in.

Troy moved his face closer to her, "do you really want me to respond to that Brie?"

Gabriella threw her head back in frustration, "Stop"

Troy wrapped his hand around the base of her head and brought it down go face his, "I'm not going to stop" he said firmly.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened and immediately came face to face with his piercing sapphire ones. The moisture in her mouth evaporated and her lungs began to constrict in her chest. She had such a love-hate-love-love relationship with those fucking blue eyes.

Troy's other hand moved slowly down her leather covered chest grazing the swell of her breast down to her waist. He felt a slow throb in his dick as he watched her eyes suddenly close and her teeth pull her bottom lip inside her warm mouth as he touched her. He released her from the thick covering, but she didn't move. He watched her for a moment. He wanted in her so bad at that moment. Her chest was rising rapidly, from frustration and anger, no less. Her legs were lightly spread from the forced position of riding and her face; the face that had haunted his every dream was exquisitely beautiful and calling him.

"You're free" he said lowly.

Gabriella stared at him. She wasn't able to move. Why? She wasn't sure. Their eyes just held one another. She was pissed, angry, and for the love God so turned on.

A few moments later she mustered the strength to move. She began to lift herself from the seat and crawl from the depth. Troy led the way down offering her his hand for stability. Neither uttered a word.

Once both their feet were planted safely on the ground Troy spoke, "Thank you."

Gabriella nodded, "uh huh"

Troy continued, "You have always given me everything I need…even when you haven't physically been here. Tonight you proved what I always knew. Everything is second best to the original"

Gabriella whipped around with an angry confused face, "What?"

"I have flown you every day. Every day for the past six years"

Gabriella shook her head. He was starting something she wasn't ready for. She knew from the sincerity and truth in his words he was starting to tell her what she had been fighting, "please don't"

Troy took a step closer and then another. He swept his fingers through her long flowing curls, "I didn't choose this life over you Brie. I could never. I love you too much."

Gabriella felt tears begin to prick her eyes, "stop"

Troy bit his lower lip as his other hand traveled down her arm, "I love that you kept this." he said in reference to the jacket he had bought her, "I was sure you would have burned it the moment I left"

Gabriella swallowed. She had wanted to burn it. She had actually on several occasions had the lighter fluid and matches in hand with the pile of memories at her feet, but never once could she follow through with it. She couldn't. In the end it was all she had of him and that stopped her every time.

"I had to leave Gabriella. I didn't have a choice" he said as he wrapped both arms securely around her waist.

Tears slowly tricked down her face, "I don't want to hear this Troy…please" she shook her head but didn't make an effort to escape his hold.

Seeing her cry made his heart retch. He had known his leaving would hurt her, but seeing it first hand over the past couple weeks had made him regret so much. Maybe things would have worked out. It was what it was though and he couldn't go back. All he could do was make her understand.

"Gabriella. You and your family took me in when my mother decided that work was more important. You were there when I did the one thing that changed my life forever. You have to know how much I love you. You have to know that my leaving gave you a future. A future that I wanted you to have and I knew would be hard if I had stayed."

Gabriella swallowed, "I loved you Troy. The only future I ever _really_ wanted was you" she knew she was confessing far too much with that statement, but hearing the end of his profession it had come out before her mind could stop her.

Troy felt as if a knife had been jabbed into his chest and gut. He had never doubted his decision so much as he did at that very moment hearing those words flow from her mouth.

"I'm here now and I want you. I want you to know why I felt I had to leave…I want you to know that I was never giving up on us. I wanted you…I want you forever and I was going to make that happen. It was always my ultimate goal."

Gabriella's head was spinning. One moment they were bickering and the next moment they were pouring their hearts and emotions out. Nothing had changed. The chemistry, the connection, the love was all still there, but something in her still wanted to put up a fight.

Troy brought his hand to cup her left cheek. The pad of his thumb traveled the length of the soft skin. His eyes captured hers, "do you love me? Not loved, but love"

Gabriella felt the ability to breathe slowly escaping her. Yes she loved him presently, but could she say it?

"Because I love you more than my life and I want to tell you everything. I want to clear it up. I want you to be mine again. All mine…forever. I love you Gabriella. Always have and always will."

Gabriella remained silent. She knew she would have to speak and what she spoke would lead her down the road of forever. The road that she could never turn back down and flee. This was the moment of all moments. The moment that would determine….them.


	20. Chapter 20

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Okay...I have stressed and agonized enough about this chapter. Im just going to post it and hope that yall like it and it meets your expectations....sigh**

**I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it and those who don't i hope your December 25 was something special.**

**Thanks for such amazing review last chapter. I hope they continue on into this one.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20**

_Troy swept a long curl from her face as he rested his weight on his elbow. He ran his hand over her bare shoulder down her slim arm as he watched her sleep. It had been six weeks since he had moved in with the love of his life and her parents. His mother "needed" to move away for work and Troy had not wanted to accompany her. The Montez family had offered for him to stay with them so that he could finish up his senior year. His mother had put up no fight at his wanting to stay and vanished a few days later leaving a vague note as to where she had gone._

_Over the past few weeks his life had traveled down a spiral that he had never thought he would find himself in. The only thing certain in his life right now was his love and commitment to Gabriella. He had fucked up royally. He had been trying to protect her and not even his smooth mouth could get him out of the shit he was in. He had been kicked out school a couple weeks before graduating and the future he sought after was no longer an option. Gabriella had told him that it would all work out as long as they had each other, but after one conversation with her father he wasn't so certain. _

_His options were limited and Greg Montez was offering him a chance to get his life back on track and give Gabriella what she always wanted. A career she sought after her entire life. The only catch, he would have to leave her for a few years. He would have to enter the life she had spoke hatred of from the moment he met her. A life she had grown up in and resented. He didn't want to do it, but he saw no other choice. His professional future was uncertain and therefore providing for her was impossible at the moment. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to suffer and give up on her dreams because he couldn't control himself. He knew he was smarter than the actions that led him to the present problem, but at that moment protecting her had been his only goal._

_He looked down at her beautiful face. The face he loved more than anything in the world. The face that he would defend again and again no matter the consequences. It got him in this predicament, but her safety made it all worth it. In the end Gabriella was everything and he would always put her above his own wants and needs. _

_He traced her features with his finger lightly. She had told him every day that she would defer college to get "them" on the right track. She would go to college when it was feasible. He didn't want that for her. She was better than what he could offer her. His record was tainted and it would take years for it to be cleared. He couldn't make her wait. He loved her to much for that._

_He watched a content smile curl her sleeping face. He had made love to her moments prior professing his heart to her every few minutes wanting to memorize everything about her. Everything he did from the moment Gabriella Montez became his was for her and her happiness. If she didn't see it when he left he hoped that one day she would understand that he had to take her father up on the strings he had pulled. He had used Troy's excellent grades to help ease him pass the entry process. He would go straight into the program. He had to do it so she could have a life. A life that she deserved. He didn't want her to settle. She was better than that. Her family had done so much for him. She had done so much for him. It was the least he could do in his mind. He couldn't halt her dreams. He was young...she was young. He was doing what he felt necessary.  
_

_Her father had promised that this wasn't the end. He knew they were meant for one another. He wanted him as son-in-law. He wasn't blowing smoke. Troy knew that. Greg Montez was taking care of him and was going to take care of "them"_

_He would leave tomorrow and enter his path to become a pilot in the Navy. It would be the hardest thing he ever did in his life. The task didn't scare him, but the loss for the next several years made him burn and die inside. He was losing his heart and he had to hope and trust he would get it back._

_

* * *

  
_

_Troy closed his eyes tight as tears streamed down his face while his lips pressed firmly against hers. His strong hands cupped her small face, "I love you. Please know how much I love you"_

_Gabriella shook her head. Her body entering hysterics, "No…No…Troy please. I need you. I love you. You can't do this."_

_Troy's jaw was clenched tight as the tears flowed like rivers down his face. He kept telling himself it was for her. Her screams and tears were making his heart break and his stomach ache. He wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, I have to do this"_

_Gabriella pushed him away as anger began to coarse through her veins. He had promised to never leave her, but here he was…leaving. She didn't understand. She never knew he was even considering the Navy. She thought the flying had only been a hobby, "why are you doing this? Don't you love me?"_

_Troy felt as if someone was punching him in the stomach. He took a step forward and wrapped his hands around her arms, "don't ever question that Brie. I love you more than life its self. That's why I'm doing this"_

_Gabriella shook her head harshly, "no…I don't understand. Please…I love you. I need you. Mom's all I have now…Troy"_

_Troy closed his eyes. Her pleading words scorching his heart. He pulled her into his arms, "It's not forever. You are my world Gabriella Montez. You are now and always will be."_

_Her heart was breaking. She fought him. Her tiny hands curled into fist and pounded against his firm chest, "I hate you for doing this to me. I let you in. I let myself love you so much and now as usual when I'm happy it's taken away from me. It's his fault. He is taking you away from me like he does everything." She screamed._

_Troy tried to console her, but she continued to fight, "your father is not making me do this Brie. I have to do this. I have to do this for us"_

_Gabriella tossed her head back and forth violently as she escaped from his grasp, "Bull shit. Complete bull shit. Go…just go."_

_Troy stared at her with tears in his eyes, "this isn't it Gabriella. I promise"_

_Gabriella crossed her arms as tears traveled her cheeks, "your promises mean nothing anymore Troy"_

_He was dying inside, but he had to go. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her motionless body. He kissed her square on the lips trying to savor everything about her, "I love you. I love you with every part of my being Brie. Please know that. This isn't it."_

_Gabriella remained silent as everything in front of her and inside slowly began to crumble. The start of her crashing world began that day. The day the love of her life turned and walked away._

_

* * *

  
_

Gabriella stared into his blue eyes. He was waiting for an answer that she wasn't ready to verbalize. He was waiting for her to say she presently loved him. All she had to do is say what she felt now, what she had always felt.

She brought her hand to run through his sandy soft strands. A few tears streamed down her face as she sucked in her bottom lip, "Troy"

Concern and fright covered his face. He knew she loved him. He knew it. Everything inside him told him that she reciprocated, but the tears running down her face and her inability to voice it over the past silent minutes scared him. Made his heart ache.

"I…I…I can't do this right now Troy…I'm sorry." she said in a low voice.

Troy's hands fell from her small waist as his hurt features studied hers. He had no words to say. He was crushed.

Gabriella stared at him for a moment longer and turned to walk away.

He watched her leave. It almost felt as if he was in a trance. Her pace quickened and gradually turned into a run until he could no longer see her. He stood like a statue broken on the inside. He had no idea what to do now.

He was now in the shoes he had left her in six years ago.

* * *

Gabriella stormed into her house slamming the door. She stomped up the stairs and down the hall till she reached his bedroom. She flung the door open with a bang, "I want answers." She said in a loud stern voice.

Greg shot up from the bed and looked at the clock blinking at the wee hours of morning. He looked at his daughters tear stained face and worry suddenly overtook him. He stood from the bed, "Gabriella…are you alright?"

Gabriella shook her head, "do I look like I'm fucking alright?"

Greg swallowed as he wrapped his robe around his thick body and took a few steps towards his shaking daughter, "no you don't"

"I want you to tell me everything you said to Troy the night before he left…The night he left me."

Greg sighed as he closed his eyes, "Gabriella"

"No…I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of you blowing me off. I know you said something to him. Everything was fine until you called him in there. I know you did this. I woke up and everything was different and my boyfriend was leaving…I ask you again. What the fuck did you say to him?"

"Why are you asking me this now?"

Gabriella groaned at his evasion, "do you know how fucked up I am or do you just choose to ignore that every day I die a little bit more on the inside? I was crashing the moment he left. Mom dying only put the nail in my coffin. I love him. I have always loved him. Fuck, I never stopped and you knew that, yet you…" she stopped mid sentence as she saw his face fall and his eyes dart to the side. She stared at him for a moment, "you planned this"

Greg swallowed, "why would you say that?"

"You knew he was here. You planned for us to move here. This is why you deferred my last year... Why? Why would you want to hurt me like that?...You knew how I felt about him. You knew how destroyed I was."

Greg took a step towards his daughter, "He loves you. I knew from the day I met him that he was meant for you. I know you thought that I was naive to your life, having been a bit absent, but I knew everything Gabriella."

"You did this though. You took him away from me?" she said much calmer and still a bit shocked. She didn't know why it took her this long to put it all together.

Greg nodded, "I gave him an option... You knew that though."

Gabriella agreed, "yes, but he would have never done it if he hadn't been swayed. You…"

"I did talk to him Gabriella. I gave him his options if he didn't follow through and if he did. He made the final conclusion. He chose to give you a life. He didn't want to stop you from becoming what you always dreamed."

Gabriella shook her head, "he thought he would bring me down?"

Greg nodded, "Gabriella, I really think you need to have this conversation with Troy."

"I just don't understand why you felt the need to even talk to him Dad. Why couldn't you let us figure this out on our own." She asked becoming a little bit more frustrated.

Greg sighed, "You two were young. You needed guiding. I merely offered my opinion"

Gabriella scoffed, "you say you knew we were meant for each yet you felt the need to involve yourself? I don't get that. You should have trusted that we would work it out, but no, you had be in control."

Greg took a step forward, "Gabriella, Troy was lost. His mother had just left him and his career path was going nowhere. He needed help"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I was helping him. I get what you were doing, but you have no idea the harm you have done. I would have always gone to school no matter if I took time off before. You should have trusted my judgment in that area. Troy should have trusted that. I get the sentiment, but the hell and pain I have been through doesn't make up for it. I needed him and he wasn't there and I had no way to reach him and he didn't call…"

Greg sighed.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed to slits, "he called" she said under her breath as her eyes caught the flicker of knowledge in his eyes.

Greg remained silent.

Gabriella brought her hand to cover her mouth, "oh my God…I'm going to be sick"

"Gabriella, understand it would have only made things harder for the two of you." he pleaded.

Gabriella shook her head, "you don't know that. You never gave us the chance" she yelled.

Greg had kept this all inside over the years. His wife having been the only one knowing the truth. Even if it didn't look like it, he loved Gabriella and Troy very much and he honestly thought he was doing them right.

"Gabriella…I know you hate me, but you have to know I had yours and his best interest at heart"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "That may be, but I'm sorry father...I just can't see it that way" she said as her cold eyes bore into his and then she stormed off to her room slamming the door once she had entered.

* * *

Gabriella rested her backside against the hard door. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. To say she was on emotional information overload would have been the understatement of the century. Some questions had been answered but so may still lingered.

The facts still remained the same though. Troy had left her. Troy wasn't there when she needed him most, but the hurt wasn't as great.

She opened her eyes and nearly lost her balance. Her eyes stared wide at the strong presence sitting on the foot of her bed staring at her. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing.

"Troy" she said in low voice almost as a question.

Troy swallowed as he stood from the bed, "I told you that I loved you with every part of my being and that my leaving wasn't the end of us. I love you and I'm not giving up."

Gabriella stared at him. She wet her bottom lip as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. Her eyes never leaving his. She took a deep breath as she crossed her arms, "I'm ready to listen" she said in a soft meek voice.

Troy nodded, "okay"


	21. Chapter 21

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: okay....so here is the talk and what it will lead up to. i hope this chapter is worth all the antcipation that has been looming over it. of course this is not the end, more reveal of something im sure some of you may have forgotten about...but that's another chapter. Man, im evil tonight...ha...sorry.**

**You can thank this quick update to runninequalslife**. **Not only is she immensely talented in her writing and creativity, but she runs one hard bargain that Im sure we will all benefit from in the end. Thanks!! :)  
**

**On to the chapter!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21**

Troy gazed into her determined brown orbs as he took a long deep breath. This was what he had been waiting to spill for the past six years. He had stayed in contact with her father, but never was able to speak with her no matter how much his mind, body and soul wished and begged to speak...to her. He had been told it was for the best, for both of them.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked with care.

Gabriella crossed her arms tighter around her chest, "I'm fine standing"

Troy swallowed, "I just really think you may want to sit Gabriella"

Gabriella exasperated, "Troy, when I want to sit, I'll sit. Right now I want you to speak. I want to know why you left. I want to know everything. Every sordid detail."

Troy nodded, "okay" he said as if in pain as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, you know how I put Chris in the hospital?"

Gabriella nodded in understanding, "how could I forget"

"No, shit. Well, as you know things for my future kind of went downhill from that moment. The fights we previously had were all brought back into the picture and they couldn't see why I needed to stay in school after injuring someone as badly as I had…No matter if I had cause or not" he said with narrowed eyes as his fist began to clench at the memory.

"I remember it very vividly Troy. Chris was and is a waste of space and if you had not been there when he…" she closed her eyes and let out a long breath, "I just…I'm very grateful for you. Had you killed him like you set out to do ...it would have been no loss on my part"

Troy raised his eyebrows and let out a low deep laugh, "you know I'm in agreement there"

"We fought it best the we could"

Troy nodded and began to slowly pace the three foot space in front of him, "I know, but it didn't turn out the way we planned and therefore my options went to very few."

Gabriella watched him for a moment. His body had become more rigid while his eyes darkened the way they did when he worried. A pang twitched in her heart at the obvious distress present in his mind. She took a deep breath trying to gather herself. She couldn't let her natural pull and desire for him sway her. She couldn't let the desperate need to pull him into her arms and ease his mind with her words and motions. She had to muster the strength and keep the barrier she had inside. She needed to close this dreadful file of her life and she knew she was so close to doing just that. She couldn't let her womanly urge for Troy bend her focus and intent.

"Troy, I'm not trying to be rude, but I know all this. I was there. I lived it. I was the cause. Can we…"

She was halted mid-sentence when he stopped dead in his tracks and jerked his body to face her. His piercing blue spears sent a jolt to her heart and a constriction of the air entering her lungs.

He took a step towards her. His face resembling a mix of anger and sadness, "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again Gabriella"

Gabriella's mouth had gone dry. Speaking was not even close to happening at the moment. She continued to stare at him. His stance was strong and demanding and had her in awe.

"It's not your fault that fucker couldn't keep his dick in his pants and had set his sights on you. I blame the restraint I had on him in the past. He got only an ounce of what he deserved. I would have gladly broke more bones in his face and abdomen… and stopped his heart from beating. He's lucky he only ended up in the hospital, because I had my sights set on the morgue as I was pounding his face in… No one touches you but me…Everyone knew that"

Gabriella felt light headed at his words. His possessiveness was such a turn on, but frightening at times. He was so passionate about her that sometimes it got out of hand. Said situation being one of those times. Yes, he was protecting her, but when she was involved he saw red and nothing else. Restraint from an outside force was a must.

"You know I don't like it when you talk like that Troy" she said in a low stern voice.

Troy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath grinding his jaw as he did so. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, "yes…I know, but you know I do what I need to protect you... To make sure you are happy and get nothing but the best"

Gabriella's brow turned inward. The first part fit, but the ending was obviously directed elsewhere, "I get the feeling you are trying to lead this elsewhere"

Troy traced her features with his eyes, "yes…and no…No, because I want you to understand that nothing has changed. I would do anything…absolutely anything for you." he was quiet for a moment letting her digest his words. "Yes, because you want answers and I intend on giving you just that."

Gabriella felt her knees become weak. She hadn't wanted a seat earlier, but at the moment sitting was the only thing that seemed to make sense in grounding her. She fumbled back into the chair next to her bed and stared up at a smirking Troy.

"You ready" he said with a hint of a cocky gleam in his eye.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Leave it to Troy to turn a serious moment into something to smirk about. Despite the slight smug moment that was present she was quite certain it was about to take a turn down a path she was scared to venture. She sat up tall and crossed her arms, "start talking"

Troy's grin faltered and he nodded, "I was good at flying…damn good"

Gabriella sighed, "uh huh"

"After all the shit went down with Chris your father had hinted that he may have an option for you and I to still have the future we both wanted, but after that one time he never mentioned it….until…"

"The night before you left" Gabriella finished for him with malice.

Troy scrunched his brow in confusion, "yeah"

"I had a nice little talk with my father before you broke into my bedroom. I'm slightly informed. Not fully, naturally. That would be too easy for my asshole of a father…so, please… continue"

Troy was silent for a second, but picked back up again, "Our life would have been so hard Gabriella. My record was fucked and getting into college in those next couple years would have been impossible. It was going to be wiped but, the couple years leading to it were going to be hell. I couldn't put you through that. I couldn't ask you to give up on your dreams. Your shot at a life"

Gabriella's eyes had turned cold, "and I have such a great life now?"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, I didn't know it would turn out this way. I was supposed to enter this program and we were supposed to reunite a couple years into it. Your father had promised. He had guaranteed that."

Gabriella let out a harsh laugh, "he's full of shit. I thought you knew that. Everything is empty and returns nothing"

Troy shook his head as he moved to kneel in front of her, "No…he was for real Gabriella. It was the plan. I promise. I was going to enter this program and you were going to enroll in college and begin living your dream of becoming a doctor…I…I…just couldn't let you give that up and my leaving was the only way I could guarantee you didn't risk it for me. You deserved more and I wanted to give that to you."

Gabriella groaned as her eyes narrowed, "That's the biggest load of bullshit Troy."

Troy stared at her wide eyed. This was not going well…not at all.

"You make it sound like you were this worthless piece of street trash that lacked all know how and intelligence to function in the world…you are and were nothing of the sort. Your grades were impeccable and your test scores were top notch. Your faults were in your bed hoping and in controlling your temper. Good thing colleges don't care who you screw or beat up. As soon as you were cleared you could have resumed your life the way you planned it. The way we planned it." She shook her head, "but you ran scared and listened to the garbage my father sells on daily basis. You didn't even have the decency to talk to me about it."

"You would have stopped me" he said flatly.

Gabriella leaned forward on her knees, "hell yeah I would have stopped you."

Troy shook his head, "I didn't want that. I wanted you follow the path you wanted forever."

Gabriella groaned and shot up out of her chair and stomped past him turning to face him when she was at a good distance, "I wanted _you _forever… I guess I thought you knew that….I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things" she said in a louder voice than normal. Tears began to tickle her eyes as she let every emotion pinned up over the years wash over her.

Troy rose up on his feet.

"You said you loved me. You said that you would do anything for me and that I was your number one thought for everything, " she swallowed the lump rising in her throat as a lone tear trailed down her cheek, "but you…you still left. You didn't have faith that I would still have my dream, as you call it. You didn't give me an option to decide…You didn't see that as long as I had you I was getting my _real_ dream."

Troy felt knives piercing every inch of his body. He had always doubted he made the right decision, but never more than he did at this moment.

"Gabriella…" he said as he reached for her, but she stepped away.

"Is this why he owes you?" she asked with disgust, "he broke his promise to deliver me"

Troy sighed, "it wasn't like that Gabriella and you know it."

Gabriella laughed, "Funny…I actually have no idea what it's like. I wasn't informed. All I know is that I went to bed satisfied from making love to you and then waking up to having you rip my heart out and never hear from you again."

Troy winced at her words, "I was in contact…"

"Yeah, I know….that should have been your first inkling that things weren't going to be how he promised Troy."

"I had to trust him Gabriella. At the time I thought this was my only option. Yes, I should have spoken to you about it, but at the moment this seemed like the only guarantee. You say you would have gone to school, but my leaving made that certain."

Gabriella let out an aggravated sigh, "are you listening to me? You should have trusted me to do exactly that, but you didn't"

Troy closed his eyes and he moved to stand in front of her, "we can go around and around in circles about this Gabriella and it won't change a damn thing. The fact is that I love you more than anything in this world and at that down moment in my life you were what mattered most. I thought I was making the right decision. I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I left you because I loved you and I wanted you to have a life."

Gabriella went to speak, but he placed a finger over her lips, "I had to trust his word Brie. I know you hate him. I know you hate his job and I know you blame him for everything, but I always respected him. He loves you and as much as you like to think he wakes up every morning wondering how he can ruin your life….he doesn't. People make rotten choices and they have to live with them. You can tell someone is genuinely sorry when they try to rectify them…that's what he did when he moved you here. His promise was years late, but it got here and I knew it would"

Gabriella had no words.

"I know this may not change anything for you, but now you know. I did this for you whether it makes sense in your mind or not. What you need to understand is that it made since in mine. There was no malice or want to on my part. I felt that taking you father up on his ability to help was my only option… I have done well at it, but only because I thought the sooner I succeed the sooner it brought me to you."

Everything was a fog. Everything he was saying made some form of sense, but it didn't change what his leaving did to her. It didn't change that he wasn't there when she needed him most. She had learned that her father had a large part in Troy leaving. She had always suspected it, but hearing it seemed to hurt so much more. Had it been the first time that he had meddled in her life she may have been able to see the idea that he was looking out for her best interest, but it wasn't the first time. Far from it. She understood that his job moved him around a lot, but the start of putting the nail in coffin had been when Troy left and it had been sealed shut the moment he moved them from Florida to another state while her mother was sick.

The point here however, was not her relationship with her father, but her relationship with Troy. Had she been of right mind she would have realized that everything she thought and blamed was interconnected and like life there was always another side to the story, that usually lead to a great deal of insight. Today she was getting Troy's.

It had been silent and still for quite some time. Gabriella stood against the wall next to her desk in a blank stare.

Troy slowly moved to stand in front of her. His eyes traveled every inch of her face searching for some idea of what she was thinking. He swallowed hard as his eyes moved from her deep brown eyes to her luscious crimson lips. He wet his bottom lip and finally spoke, "Gabriella"

Gabriella's eyes slowly shifted to connect with his. She took a deep intake of air through her nostrils and let it out gradually. She gritted her teeth inaudibly, the only indication being that her jaw twitched. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she bit the inside of her lip. She brought her hand up in one quick motion and connected it with all the force she had to the side of his face.

Troy's face swished to the side from the sudden force, but he quickly recovered and jerked back to face her. A light smirk curled one side of his face and his alluring blue eyes darkened in desire, "feel better"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed to slits as she brought her hand back up to repeat the previous action, but Troy caught it mid air and shoved her forcefully against the wall in one movement. His hand pinned her slapping hand above her head and the other braced the wall next to her face caging her shaking body.

Troy pulse began to race as he pressed his body to connect with hers. His eyes traveled from stormy deep eyes to where she gnawed on her lower lip down to her rapidly rising and falling chest. He swallowed as a devious grin twisted his lips. His face drifted down to hers and his lips breathed air onto hers, "now…this…"

"Shut up" she said harshly as she rose up on her tip toes and crashed her lips to his, forcefully plunging her tongue into his waiting wet warmth.

* * *

HaHa....one guess as to what's coming next...


	22. Chapter 22

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: I really really really love this chapter. I put a lot of time and energy into this chapter and Im quite happy with it. I hope yall feel the same. **

**I know it has been a while since a certain thing that happens in this chapter has happen in this story, which is odd for my stories...ha, but this story needed the seriousness and break from the bump of the sheets. **

**That being said, this chapter hopefully will live up to the long wait, but I will say there is more to it than just the obvious!**

**I can't wait to read yall's thoughts :) **

**Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

The moment her lips touched his one outcome was to be had and that outcome was going to be rough, hard and so fucking good. The intense conversation that had been partaken mere seconds prior was said and done. In respect to the conversation, what had to be said on Troy's part was said. It was now up to her on what she wanted to do with it. Right now though, she wanted to play. She wanted to play bad and hard.

Gabriella's fingers tangled in his sandy locks with a tug eliciting a loud groan from his mouth. Her lips twitched upward in satisfaction as her tongue fought his in a duel for control. A control she wasn't going to give up without a fight. A fight that would ultimately lead to an erotic and blissful orgasm.

Every nerve impulse in his body seemed to be directed to one place at the moment. That place being his dick. The feel of her pulling his hair, biting his bottom lip and the refusal to relinquish control of her mouth was hitting up there on his richter scale. Only he wasn't going to split something in the end, he was going to explode and send both their bodies into a shudder of immense pleasure.

The electric chill that shot up his spine as her tongue traced the inside of his lips tipped him over. His two strong fumbling hands grasped the side of her face as he slammed her back to the white smooth wall inducing a shaking thud. A pleasure moan from the roughness he assumed she had been counting on fell from her throat causing his body to instinctively buck harshly into the mound of her sex. He ripped his tongue from her mouth and brought it to lap the delicate skin behind her ear. His teeth nipped and scrapped as his tongue and lips worked to obtain the goal of giving her his first of many marks of the wee morning hours. His hands raced up her sides as he fought the urge to flip her body around, pull down her pants and pound into her. Tonight wasn't about quick though. It was about fighting it out hard, harsh and with the love they always had. It sounded sadistic, but for them sex of this magnitude was healing and a step in the right direction.

She threw her head back against the wall rattling the gold frame picture above her head as the raging fire of pleasure course through every inch of her body. The pulse in her core was speeding up by the second and her need for penetration was mounting, "this isn't forgiveness" she muttered out between shallow harsh breaths.

Troy drug his teeth down her neck to her collar bone as his fingers slid the zipper of the jacket south pushing the offending clothing from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor, "I'm well aware of that Brie," He said in his natural husky voice that sent chills to her toes.

His lips drifted up her neck over her jaw till they were inches from her lips. The intent was not to join the swollen skin, but for his driven confident sapphire eyes to penetrate her coffee orbs. An intentional smirk lightly cover his face, "I'm also well aware that I'm going to screw yours and mine brains out within the next hour," he said with such cocky confidence, "but you were intending on that, right baby?"

Gabriella's wanting and needing deep spheres traced his cocky features as she mentally cursed him. Yes he was right. Why wouldn't he be? This was their M.O. back in the day. It didn't solve anything, but always set the track for that hopeful outcome. The only difference here, being that she wasn't sure how soon that desired outcome would ensue. Right now she wanted him. She wanted him all over her and eventually in her.

Gabriella bit the silky skin of her bottom lip as her eyes twinkled with intent. Her smooth tongue slowly sketched the corners of her mouth as her lips curled into a devious grin as she spouted the loaded words, "you could say that…but…the real question is…will you get me to where you want me to go and will I let you?"

The seductive confidence of her words and actions caused a loud groan from his dick to his throat to plunge from his perfect lips. His hands slid under the light cami pushing it upward as his fingers kneaded the skin of her flat stomach. His smirk widened as he pressed his solid form against hers letting his gaze leave her eyes so that his mouth could rest against the lobe of her ear. He let out a light throaty chuckle as his tongue traced the delectable creases, "oh…I'll get you there sweetheart…many many times…you can count on that." His fingers pushed the material over her rising breast as he rubbed his solid physique against her erect nipples and supple mounds, "and you'll let me"

Gabriella fought the moan of surrender building in the back of her throat, "you're so cocky"

Troy smiled as he slipped the thin material over her head letting it join the jacket on the floor. His eyes took in her perfectly bare plumb breast. His mouth began to water at the need to feel his tongue linger along them. He let his eyes lift to catch hers as his crooked smile adorned his lips, "you love my cock…and my being cocky is such a turn on that you're probably creaming your panties as I speak"

Gabriella's mouth parted at his blunt and bold word as her eyes narrowed in protest. She whipped her hand in the air and smacked it to his cheek, "screw you"

Troy let out a grunt, "I will…but only because I love you" he said as the sting to his cheek sent a fire to his groin and his lips collided callously to hers sending her with a crash back into the wall.

Gabriella worked the buttons of his shirt sliding it from his perfectly chiseled body as his hands ripped at the button of her pants. She let her slim fingers trail the indentions of his defined pecks to his washboard of an abdomen. God his body was unreal.

Her touch was electrifying and sent a whirl of tumbles to his stomach. The need for her was intensifying and his mind was losing control. His pelvis was rocking on instinct and his heart was desperate for the joining and the feeling of her wrapped around him.

Gabriella's fingers dipped beneath the band of his pants teasing the head that rested centimeters below. The wetness that met the tip of her finger made her groaned. She loved what she did to him and physical representation of that was such a turn on.

She tilted her head to side as she felt his nerve stimulating mouth leave the depths of hers. He had a way of working everything inch his body so that it would send her body right to the point of ecstasy. It wasn't just pings of arousal and pleasure, it was what they meant. Their sex could be rough and violent, but love was never absent. If anything in those moments it was exponential in proportions.

His pants fell to his ankles and he kicked them with force across the room. His hands traveled up her bare backside slowly memorizing every inch of her round smooth goodness. His lips captured hers, parting her swollen lips with his tongue as his hands drifted forward to finger the brim of her panties. An erotic smirk twisted his lips as a gruntal groan escaped her occupied mouth as his expert finger traced the wetness of her folds. He gladly accepted the rock of her pelvis against his teasing fingers and ultimately his begging to be free member.

Gabriella's leg caressed the length of his calf wrapping around his hard muscle. She pulled her mouth from its capture as her eyes met his passion blue orbs. A smirk that would send him to the moon curled her lips as her tongue darted along her bottom lip tasting him. She took a deep breath and let her body slowly drift south against the wall till she rested on her knees. Her tiny hands gripped his boxers and pulled them down with force. She let her fingers walk the skin of his thighs as she looked into is penetrating gaze. She was going to make him beg and want.

Troy stared at her crouching form as she caressed his lower half. She was teasing him. She was going to make him ache. That had been prevalent the moment a glint of smug appeared in that smirk she so sexily threw at him. Fuck it was going to be painful but he was going to love every minute of it.

He fisted a handful of her dark locks as her mouth took him in. Her tongue ran the base of his shaft and twirled his tip causing his forehead to fall with a thud against the wall from the pleasure filling his system. Her hands cupped his ass pulling him in deeper. His free hand pounded against the wall from the complete intake, "Fuck" he groaned as his fist continued to pound.

Gabriella let out a low giggle as she freed his pulsating dick from the warm cavern she supplied and looked up at him. She bit her bottom lop as she crossed her arms giving her breast a shelf to rest upon.

Troy's eyes drifted open when the wet warmness left him. He shook his head as he looked down at her proud gleam. He groaned, "if you want to take this slow baby…I suggest you resume your actions…otherwise you will find you legs spread and my dick between them within minutes."

Gabriella raised her brows suggestive. She let her body brush his as she lifted to her feet. Her smile widen when a hiss escaped his lips. Her fingers hooked the legs of her panties as she swiveled her hips pushing the lace down her legs. She never let her gaze leave his and her core began to race harshly when she saw his eyes dilate and his body fall closer to her. She fell back against the wall as his hands caged her in, "you're asking for it Brie"

Gabriella smiled as she her fingers ran through his hair, "I know" her smile widened, "it was my intent all along sweetheart…now will you not so kindly fuck me"

Troy's lips found hers as his hands grasped the underneath of her thighs and lifted her forcing her into the wall. His dick probed her clit as her legs wrapped snuggly around his waist and his lips moved in harmony with hers, "Son of a bitch" he hissed as Gabriella rocked her wet core against his pressing length. He spread her legs and met her opening with a thrust. His mouth left hers and rested beneath her ear as she engulfed him, "Jesus…you feel amazing"

Gabriella feathered hard kisses along his neck as she slid up and down the wall from his hard passionate thrust. She raised her body so that her breast were just below his chin as she rode his thrust, "You're so…you're so….fuck" she moaned as he began to finger her clit as he pulled them away from the wall and began to walk them to the bed.

He continued to push into her as they fell to the bed, his chest moving against her two erect nipples. His hand moved up her moist side till it reached the side of her face and gently traced its softness. He kissed her tenderly on the lips as his other hand gripped her thigh and brought to rest on his shoulder. He pounded deeper into her as her body arched into him.

"Troy…Troy" she groaned as she saw the stars approaching.

He rested his body fully against her as he slowed his pace knowing their climax was coming. One hand fingered the hair matted to her face as the other fondled her breast. Their eyes locked and a reciprocated smile curled their lips. He picked up his pace, "Cum…show me you love me and cum"

Gabriella swallowed. She didn't forgive him for what he did. She would never forget, but right now she knew there was only one thing she wanted. That had never changed. The journey would be unknown and how long it took to reach closure when it came to them was undefined, but at this very moment it was clear. She couldn't live without him. She loved him. She never wanted another man to make love to her both rough and soft again. Only him. She wasn't caving and work would still need to be done on both their parts…good portion being him.

She met his thrust as her hands tangled in his hair. The wave was approaching and with two more of his inserts it came for her, "I…I love you" she said with conviction.

Troy smiled as he thrust harder and brought his lips to hers, "Good" he said as he spilled into her, "because I wasn't stopping until you did"

Gabriella pulled him by his hair to her lips, "you're still a cocky bastard"

Troy grinned, "yeah…and you love me"

* * *

He nuzzled his bruised lips to the base of her bare neck as he pressed his morning arousal into her perfect backside. His lips grazed the line from her ear to her collarbone leaving a warm wet welcome. A blissful smirk curled his mouth as she arched her body into his while still in a content slumber. His hands snaked around the front of her nude body and lightly strolled up her flat stomach to wrap around her plump breast.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened as the tingles he was eliciting tapped her waking system forcing a throbbing pulse between her legs, "Mmm, you're up"

Troy roughly bit the skin of her neck he had previously been grazing, "So…you've noticed"

Gabriella let out a light giggle as she turned around in his arms. Her slim finger traced the trail between his pecks down to his popping erection and wrapped her hand around its thickness, "it's _hard_ not to"

Troy's hand moved quickly up her back and braced the base of her head as he pulled her lips to his, sliding his tongue immediately along them forcing entry. He rolled his body to hover over hers as he intertwined their tongues more deeply. His body naturally bucked into her naked core signaling the intent he planned, given she obliged...and he knew she would.

Gabriella tilted her head to the side for him to pleasure the spot he marked hours earlier. Her eyes lightly drifted open and caught the time on the clock, "Troy…its…fuck…it's…um…time"

Troy chuckled, "it's time" he plunged his dick into her as his fingers dug into her hips, "for me to blow your mind again"

Gabriella let out a loud groan at the unexpected, yet fantastic hard intrusion. She shook her head from side to side trying to muster the ability to speak as he thrust deep and hard inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she brought her hands to rest on each side of his face, "Troy"

Troy pushed into her with a twist of his hips as a mischievous smirk curled his lips, "Gabriella"

Gabriella drug her teeth along her bottom lip, "you" she groaned, "have to be…" she barely got out as she turned her head towards the clock hoping that he would follow her gaze because with him working his momentum inside her, she wasn't going to be able to even mumble a coherent word or thought from her mouth anytime soon.

Troy saw the time and brought his mouth down to hers as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her slim body bringing them as close as physically possible. His body continued to move delightfully inside her, "I don't need to be anywhere, but right her baby. With you…in you and… loving you… like I plan to do from this moment forward."

Gabriella smiled into the kiss and knew he meant every word and for once in the past six years she had hope for the future.


	23. Chapter 23

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Well, Im glad that the last chapter was so well received. Im sure it was the on going plot line that had everyone so thrilled and nothing to do with the over 4 page long sex scene....haha...im kidding :) Thanks sooo much for all the kind thougths!  
**

**Anyway, this chapter introduces you to the last pivatol point of this story. I hope it goes over well with you, the readers. It's something Im looking forward to writing. It will be difficult but I believe it will leave me and hopefully you with a rewarding feeling.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 23**

Troy kissed the smooth skin of her cheek before unwrapping his body from the warmth of her perfection. It was after noon and hunger had taken over his body. The early morning and mid morning activities had fed one hunger for the time being, but increased another. The grumble of his stomach was screaming, but not wanting to wake her for something trivial, he slid slowly from her soft sheets. He pulled on his boxers and pants and made his way out of the sweet smelling room.

He treaded down the hall till he entered the empty kitchen and began rummaging through the refrigerator. He located the juice and pulled a banana and an orange from the basket on the counter. He began pulling down the peeling as he turned around. His eyes widen as he took a step back, "Admiral Montez...I wasn't expecting to see you…well, at this moment anyway"

Greg Montez smiled, "I could say the same to you Troy."

Troy chuckled as he leaned back against the brim of the counter, "yeah well…"

Greg took a few steps towards him and crossed his arms on his chest, "Gabriella got home late last night or maybe really early today would be more accurate"

Troy nodded as he bit into the banana, "yep…she did"

Greg arched an eyebrow, "I'm guessing you had something to do with that"

Troy let out a low laugh, "naturally"

Greg heighten his stance, "she wasn't in the best…mood when I last saw her," he looked down at his watch, "six hours ago"

Troy down a long sip of juice, "I would agree with that…she wasn't all that pleased with me"

Greg raised both his brows, "and now?"

Troy let out a devious chuckle, "we…uh…I think we are coming to an understanding."

Greg nodded, "uh huh…so…you uh…"

Troy placed the cup on the counter next to him and crossed his arms, "She knows it all"

Greg let out a long sigh, "I guess she hates me more now"

Troy mirrored his sigh, "she doesn't hate you Admiral…She just has a lot of pent up emotions that were never addressed and this was just the final breaking point…but believe me, as much as she says she hates you…she doesn't. Gabriella has never been the best with communicating her feelings. Lucky for her I have no problem pulling every little emotion or word from her little body despite her constant resistance…but forgive me for saying this…had you attempted you may now have a small inkling into her thoughts"

Greg closed his eyes as if in pain, "I haven't been the best father…I know that…but I have tried to do right by her…and you."

Troy nodded, "I know that…and one day she will too…Gabriella has a wonderful heart. Her head is as stubborn as a brick wall, but her heart is amazing. Have faith. She will come around. "

"I'm sorry Troy…I know things didn't turn out the way I promised…but…"

Troy raised his hand hoping to silence him, "I know Sir…and I'll admit looking back on it I probably wouldn't have come. I would have talked about it more with her, but now it has shaped me and I can't change it. None of us can. All we can do is learn from it and hope to move forward…That's what I intend to do and I believe Gabriella will eventually see it that way…with the both of us"

"I hope you're right…If she never forgives me…I think I can live with that, just as long as I know I didn't completely ruin what you two had. The happiness she had and saw in you. I can live with her disliking me, knowing that she can forgive and love you…that's all I ever wanted…for her to find some form of consistent happiness that I seemed to lack in giving her."

Troy nodded in understanding and then took a deep breath hesitating for a minute. "Um…I hope I'm stepping out of line here when I ask this Sir, but…she seems to be real hung up on you transferring her mother around with the two of you. Now…I know how much you loved and doted on Mrs. Montez…it just seemed odd to me that after hearing how sick she was from Gabriella that you would move her…" he was quiet for a moment and then suddenly raised his head as if a light went off, "unless …"

Greg's features had turned hard and painful. His eyes were on the verge of tears, "she doesn't know" he said barely above a whisper.

Troy shook his head, "if she did…then…"

Greg sighed, "I promised"

Troy took a step towards him, "Forgive me Sir…but I really think she needs to know. It could change so much. It could heal so much…She needs the closure…you need the closure."

Greg went to speak, but the approaching footsteps halted his words.

"Troy" the sweet voice called.

A reflexive smile formed on his lips, "in here, baby"

Gabriella ran her fingers through her disheveled curls as she entered the kitchen, "I was cold and you weren't there to warm me…" she stopped as her eyes caught sight of her father. Her body tensed and her eyes narrowed.

"Hello Gabriella" he said in a kind voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked to Troy and made her way over towards him. Her body clad in only the white V-neck t-shirt he had been wearing hours earlier. She didn't care that every last inch of her screamed that she had been fucked backwards and forwards.

"I see you and Troy talked" he said with a small smile trying to ease the tension.

Gabriella laughed, "I'm sure that's not all you see father…but yes…we talked"

Greg swallowed, "I'm glad Gabriella…he loves you"

Gabriella's arm that had been wrapped around Troy's waist tightened as her eyes narrowed. She hadn't been expecting him to divert her ill words. She wanted him to retort. She wanted to fight with him.

Greg looked to Troy, "it was nice to see you Troy"

Troy nodded, "you to Sir"

Greg gave them a soft smile and turned to leave.

"Admiral Montez" Troy called

Greg turned to face him, "yes"

"I went flying last night…um with Gabriella. I'm going to need you to say that you gave me permission."

Greg nodded, "okay"

"And I'm going to need you to cover for why I have not and will not be making any classes or simulations today"

Greg smiled, "I think it's the least I can do for you and _Gabriella,_ Troy…I'll take care of it as soon as I get back" he brought his gaze to his confused daughter; "you two have a nice day" he said and left the room and then house.

Troy turned to face Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist. He raised his eyebrows and a smirk twisted his lips, "so…still need warming up?"

Gabriella couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Things with Troy were slowly coming to an understanding. There was still a great deal to talk through and work through, but they were moving forward. Her father on the other hand was a cloud of confusion and what had just taken place seconds prior had her mind in a spiral. The look in his eyes and contorted pained expression that slightly weighed on his face sent a ping of guilt or was it sadness to her gut; which was something she hadn't felt towards him…ever. Why now?

Her eyes fluttered closed when Troy's genius mouth caressed the skin behind her ear. Right now though, she was going to let Troy please her. She would deal with the foreign feelings for her father later.

* * *

Greg sat his desk staring at the ornately decorated wall in front of him. His mind playing over the past six years, but most importantly the last few things that Troy had said to him an hour earlier.

He pulled the key ring from his pocket and searched for the smallest gold key. He ran his finger over the indentions as he thought over his actions. He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them and slid the key into the side drawer and turned. He pulled the drawer opened and pulled out the small lock box. He placed the cool metal onto his wooden desk and stared at it.

"I hope this is the right time. She said to do it at the right time" he spoke to know one.

He found the small silver key and stuck into the lock of the box and turned. He opened the box and fingered through the few documents until he located the ivory envelope. He placed it on the desk and closed the box pushing it to the side. He picked up the enveloped and ran his finger over the beautifully written name in the center. Tears began to prick his eyes as the memory of the moment this letter was given to him flooded his mind.

Things had not gone according to his plan…to their plan. He loved his daughter with every inch of his soul. He knew he didn't show it correctly and for that he took 100 percent of the blame and would forever be sorry. He hoped what Troy had said was the truth. He hoped that they could move forward and he hoped this letter would aid them in that path.

* * *

Gabriella fell back onto the mattress panting as the sweat began to dry on her naked body. She ran her tongue over her bruised lips as she tried to catch her breath. She turned her head to the side and a smile curled her lips as she saw Troy mirroring the same actions, "God…I miss…this"

Troy smirked as he rolled over onto his side pulling her to rest against him as he moved to hover over her. His naked thigh slid to rest between her legs as his face drifted to pepper kisses along her face, "uh huh…glad to see my dick still satisfies"

Gabriella laughed, "as if you didn't know that"

Troy grinned, "of course…but I love to hear you say it"

Gabriella ran her hand down his face, a content smile plastered to her features, "fishing for compliment were you?"

Troy traced the corners of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, "it's not fishing baby, when it's the truth"

Gabriella giggled as she rolled her eyes, "I guess I can't argue with that?" she said slightly deadpanned.

Troy's lips moved to litter nips along her collar bone, "Mmm, I love how you taste"

Gabriella smiled as she closed her eyes. Her plan to hate Troy again had since been killed and buried. As much as she wanted and planned for it to not be the case her heart knew it would never let her. She loved him and would always love him. Yes, he had not been there when she needed him most and yes, she would still need to come to terms with that pain, but for the first time she really wanted to. She really wanted to be happy and she could see herself being happy, at least where Troy was concerned, but the fact of her father still remained. She had sought this now foiled planned to grieve her mother and come to a conclusion with her father. She was no closer to the latter and only a bit closer to grieving her mother.

"Troy" she said in a soft voice.

Troy lifted his head from her tempting skin, "yeah baby?"

Gabriella stared into his loved filled blue spheres, "how long was my father in the kitchen earlier before I came in?"

Troy swallowed not knowing where this was going, "um…I don't know…maybe 15 minutes or so"

Gabriella nodded in understanding, "You two talked I assume"

Troy smiled, "yeah…we did"

Gabriella broke their gaze and let it drift to the window, "uh huh"

"Do you want me to share with you what we talked about?"

Gabriella shrugged her naked shoulders, "whatever…I don't care…you can…I guess"

Troy took a deep breath. He knew what that mean. Of course she wanted to know, "He told me he was sorry for convincing me to go. He told me he thought he was doing the right thing and that he only had my best interest at heart. Our best interest at heart. He told me that he loved you very much and he would forever be sorry for hurting you and not being the father you deserved. He told me that as long as I make you happy then he is okay with you hating him, he just wants you to find the contentment you have been lacking because of his mistakes."

Gabriella winced as she sighed.

Troy curled his finger under her chin and moved it so that she would look at him, "You have to talk to him Gabriella. You have to hear him out. You need to listen till he tells you everything. Something tells me there is more to this than you and I both know"

A tear ran down her face, "I know Troy…I know…I just don't know if I can"


	24. Chapter 24

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: So....yeah. I know this chapter may not be all the exciting for yall, but I think it is the turning point for a lot things in Gabriella's life. Let me know if yall see it?**

**I hope yall like this chapter, I do. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24**

Gabriella traced the outline of his scruffy jaw with her thin finger as a lazy smile adorned her angelic face. His breathing was soft and labored presenting that he was deep in sleep. He had missed every duty that he had been required to be in attendance for in order to spend every waking moment with her. He had said he didn't want to leave her presence. He wanted to bask in what was to become of them. What he always knew would be their outcome. She knew that he was aware that her heart was far from forgiveness and even farther from forgetting, which would most likely never happen. As much as it pained her, the tortured existence that she had lead over the past six years had shaped her into the woman she was today and that was something she was growing to appreciate as each new day approached.

The burst of emotion and realization that her mind, body and soul had encountered over the past 24 hours was enough to exhaust her and pin her to a bed for days, even weeks, but something in Troy's proclamation had prevented her from giving into that natural exhaustion.

Troy spoke with such confidence and assurance when it came to the man she had grown accustomed to hating and blaming. Now, she knew that Troy had only an inkling of an idea of the looming toil that her father's decisions had on her, but he was quite intuitive and intelligent and that made her wonder if he had some bearing in having such faith. Nothing would wipe the pain and absence her father had put upon her over the years, but maybe, just maybe she had thought of him with a fogged mind and view point. Maybe there was more to the story. Troy had never alluded to it, but something in the way he seemed to naturally believe in her father had her mind wondering. Even if her mind and conscience chose to believe it, deep down she knew he wasn't a heartless human being because her loving and caring mother could not and would not be with someone of that persuasion.

She inwardly chuckled out of nowhere at the serious banter of her thoughts. Troy's sexual abilities sure had an effect. They always did. They had a way of putting things into perspective and making things more clear. One more thing that made him all the more amazing and made her love him immensely.

The delightful sound jarred him out of his blissful slumber. The perfect smile twisting her lips and far off thoughtful gaze made his heart full and his gut twitch in excitement and happiness.

His arms tightened around her naked body and pulled her to rest against his natural morning arousal, "I love this" he whispered in a husky manner into her sweet smelling locks.

Gabriella deep orbs immediately found his soft blue pools. Her smile widen, "me too"

Troy wet his lower lip, "it's been a while since I spent a full 24 hours in your naked presence. I never want that time to lapse again. I love it. I want it. I need it far too much…promise me…never again"

Gabriella chuckled, "I promise…We can have naked 24 hour runs once a week."

Troy groaned as he wrapped her tighter in his embrace, "mmm…I'm going to hold you to that Brie…so that promise better not be empty"

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, "my promises were and never will be empty Troy"

Troy sighed, "I know…I know… and mine never will be again…unintentional or not"

A soft smile pulled at her lips, "I believe you"

Troy pressed his lips soundly to hers, "Good"

Gabriella moaned contently into his chest as she ran her fingers up and down his bare sculptured back, "So…we are moving forward?" she ask in a low hopeful voice.

Troy couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he moved to look down at her beautiful warm eyes, "I'd like to…and work through what my leaving did to you…together"

Gabriella sighed as she snuggled into his embrace, "I can say with complete certainty that I want nothing more"

* * *

Despite two hours of protest Troy had left the warmth and contentment of her bed. She had insisted that he was so close to the end of his stay that he needed to continue with the perfection that he had performed here and that meant showering and clothing his God like physique and flying the hell out of some planes today. Troy hesitantly agreed after two rounds of morning sex and a promise to meet her naked in her bed as soon as his duties were complete. Gabriella of course agreed instantly and proclaimed she would be waiting with open arms to which he requested for something else to be ajar as well.

Gabriella now found herself fumbling around the kitchen in the comfort of her silky robe after enjoying a long relaxing bath. She decided on a glass of milk and a pop tart and took a seat at the table. She rummaged through the few magazines taking a bite from the tart every so often. Her fingers lightly skimmed the glossy finishes as she searched for something to occupy her for the time being.

Her body went stiff as her fingers came across a piece of stationary taped to the table that must have been forced into hiding from her movement of the magazines. She quickly pulled the flimsy document from the wood and brought it into view.

_Gabriella,_

_Whenever you get this would you be so kind as to come to my office, at your connivance of course. I know this is an odd request and your natural response is to crumble and ignore, but I would greatly appreciate you considering it. I will be on base all day and I hope to see and speak with you soon. Thank you for the consideration. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Gabriella read over the brief note a few times before folding it in half and placing it on the table. She stared at the paper as if waiting for it to do something. Her milk and pop tart were long forgotten. Questions and wonder were running ramped in her mind at the moment. She hadn't any idea as to what he could want and why the office? That was odd. What couldn't be given, said or done at home? However, the request and meeting place wasn't what had the hair on her neck on end and her stomach in knots. It was the desperation in the words and the closing of the note.

Love.

Her father hadn't written love on anything to her in as long as she could remember. A mere signature had ended every Birthday card or note. She knew her father loved her even if he had a fucked up way of showing it and she often screamed and yelled that he didn't, deep down she knew. The less stubborn and less angry minuscule side knew, but seeing it in a tangible manner had her awe struck. He always led such a guarded and professional existence that such emotions were depicted far and few between. Perhaps that had always been their problem. Perhaps that's why she fended off anyone who tried to exhibit any feeling or emotion towards her. Perhaps that's why she was a smart mouth bitch. Only did those walls start to crumble when Troy Bolton persistently presented her love more times over than she could count. Was her father taking a card from Troy's play book? She had always thought he had given up and was content to let it be what it was, but listening to Troy and thinking over the past few days she was quickly learning that things weren't as they always had seemed. Far from it.

Gabriella stood from the chair and gazed down at the note once more before picking it up and folding it one more time. She closed her eyes as she took deep a breath. For the first time in years she actually had the desire to speak to her father and it strangely felt good.

* * *

Gabriella made her way down the long corridor to her father's office. Her stomach was a playing field for every nerve and jitter in her body. She took a long deep breath before she stationed herself in front of his office. She ran her fingers through her long dark waves before she brought her tiny fist to pound a few times against the large door.

"You may enter" was barely heard through the solid structure.

Gabriella took one quick intake of air before her shaky hands turned the knob and entered the ornately decorated office.

Admiral Montez looked up from his papers and immediately stood when he saw that it was his daughter who was now in his company, "Gabriella" he said a little shocked to see her.

Gabriella gave him a small smile as she lifted the folded piece of paper into view, "I got your note"

He nodded as a light smile couldn't help but twist his lips, "I see…I'm glad you came…um please have a seat" he said gesturing for her to take one of the chairs located in front of his oversized desk.

Gabriella nodded in acceptance and slowly walked towards him and took a seat.

Greg mirrored her actions and leaned forward on the desk with his hands laced, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here"

Gabriella began to grind her teeth in nervousness, "It seemed odd to me, but here I am"

"I'm glad you came…part of me thought you wouldn't"

Gabriella sighed, "let's just say I have had some eye opening experience lately that have softened my heart…not too much…but enough that I'm sitting here giving you a chance to say or do whatever it is you asked me here for"

Greg nodded, "fair enough…um…I have something for you" he said after he cleared his throat.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "Really? What could you have for me that you only could give me on base…I mean Troy and I…"

Greg shook his head and let out a light chuckle, "no…it's nothing like that…but I must say I'm glad that you two seem to have reached a meeting point and are attempting to mend what I caused"

Gabriella connected her eyes with his, "it wasn't just you Dad…he had a part…but, yeah…we are and that really does make me happy. Troy always had that ability though…you knew that"

Greg nodded as he felt his heart warm a bit at her understanding, "he's a smart young man and he cares a great deal for you"

"I'm aware."

"Yeah" he said as she cleared his throat once more, "well, um…this is…uh…something that I have been waiting to give you till the time was right…as I promised her…I couldn't risk you finding it…so I have kept it locked up here till the moment had arisen"

Gabriella felt her heart strings tighten and the bile in the pit of her stomach begin to rumble. He had said "her" and the way he said it could only be in reference to one person.

Her mother.

Gabriella swallowed as she fell back into the chair. Her eyes were wide with confusion and uncertainty. Her breathing had become a bit heavy and her heart was pounding, "um" she said trying to gather moisture to her mouth, "her?"

Greg nodded as he gave her a closed mouth smile, "your mother"

Gabriella sat frozen as she watched him pull out a metal box, unlock it and pull out an ivory envelope. The bile was now racing up her throat as she was certain her heart was about to beat through her chest.

Greg closed the box and turned the envelop to face her, "This is for you"

Gabriella leaned forward and tears began to pick her eyes as they came in contact with the perfect scribble that she knew was her mothers. Her eyes slowly released the tears they had been holding and allowed them to stream down her face as she stared at her name written on the outside with her mother's signature heart at the bottom. She wiped a few tears from her cheeks with the pads of her fingers, "oh my God"

Greg swallowed as he felt tears forming in his eyes, "She wrote this for you a few weeks before she passed and she made me promise not to give it to you until I knew the time was right. Till you were strong enough to hear the truth"

Gabriella tore her eyes away from the paper to look into her father's tear filled ones, "I don't understand"

He sighed as he stood from his desk and walked to stand in front of her and held the letter out for her to take, "Hopefully this will give you some answers and lead you down the path to closure Gabriella"

She stared up at him in awe and confusion, "you know what is in here?"

Greg nodded.

Gabriella closed her eyes as her small hand wrapped around the letter. The moment the envelope entered her hand the tears she had been holding back fell freely from her eyes. She fell back into the chair as if a heavy weight had suddenly weighed her down. Every guarded emotion over took her senses and the beat of her heart was nothing but a slow thud. She couldn't express how it felt to receive something from someone that she never thought she would have communication with again. The moment she put her mother into the ground her mind had told her that was it. Her heart had fell and broke and that was it. She wouldn't let herself think about it again. Having this letter from the person she cherished most in world racked her body with tears of joy, sadness, hope and pain. This letter was intended for her and only her and she knew that it held the advice to her problems just like her mother had when she was alive and breathing.


	25. Chapter 25

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Im so sorry for the wait. Life is smacking me in the face right now with a million different things to do. I'm currently working on getting this story to a close as well as working on the final chapter of We Said Always...not to mention the new story Im putting together. So, sorry again for the wait.**

**I hope yall like this chapter. It may or may not be what yall are expecting. I hope that what happens in this chapter makes sense. Troy and Gabriella have an odd relationship and get comfort from different avenues. I have tried to represent that throughout this story and if I have done my job with that, then this will make sense. Please let me know if it was okay. I'm nervous. **

**The next chapter is going to be a hard one for me, but I will try my hardest to get it up sooner. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 25**

Gabriella found herself wandering around aimlessly about the base. The letter her father had given two hours prior was now clutched in her tiny hand. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were covered in a film of awe and confusion. Her mind was completely blank and not one thought, assumption or "how to" had managed to shine through the thick fog that now made up the space between her ears.

So, she walked.

Something unknown to her subconscious was guiding her. Guiding her closer to finding the enlightenment she so desperately sought.

The bench that Troy had found her on the night they consummated the long six year vacancy had appeared in her vision. Her legs were tired and sitting seemed like a reasonable activity at the moment. She sat with a robotic movement as her eyes fixated on the thick tree in front of her and her stature remained rigid and straight upon contact with the metal. Recollection that her fingers were now numb from the contorted curl they had around the ivory envelope was slowly sending a sensory response to her Parietal Lobe alerting her brain that she was still existing and not merely floating in a realm between living and emotional death.

She let her eyes slowly move the length of the tree as her fingers moved for the first time in hours in order to transfer the slightly worn envelope to her other hand. Remembrance unhurriedly flickered across her eyes as her exhausted heart slowly began to increase its beats from the light thud that had been present the moment the past was placed in her shaking hands. A light twitch ticked at her lips as the first want or need entered her brains thought process.

_Troy._

This was the tree the two of them had sex against. This was the tree where it became obvious to her subconscious that this was not just sex in the mere physical act, but something beyond words and actions. Troy had imprinted fully in her that night and had been sealed forever. The moment they become one back in high school the first tie had been permanently embedded and as soon as his smooth shaft entered her warm cavern the finality and certainty was forever implanted.

She looked down at the letter that her father claimed would aid her in grieving and closure. She was frightened. What if it did the opposite? What if it made her hurt more than she already did? What if the pain would be too great the second time around and she wouldn't be able to take it, much less survive it? It had taken every bit of strength, courage and heart she had left in her tiny body to even watch the end of the woman who gave her life. The woman who had been by her side every day through every possible hurtle and accomplishment. What if her father was wrong? It wouldn't be the first time…not by a long shot.

_Troy._

It was different this time. She had Troy. She wouldn't have to just rely on herself. She had the man she loved. The man who had the power to ease any and everything. She needed that power.

Gabriella swallowed hard as she looked over one shoulder and then the other finally taking note of her surroundings. She was by the cafeteria and rather far from her car. She then looked down at her watch. He should be done within the hour. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her phone and sent a text that simply read.

_I need you._

Something she had done back in high school. The three words that always sent him to her. It was their bat call. No response was needed. He would be there. She knew it and now all she had to do was go home and wait. Wait for him to crawl through her window, wrap her in his embrace and whisper the words that always sent her comfort.

_Me and You_

She stood from the bench and made her way to the car that would bring her home to wait for him. She knew he would come. There was no doubt for the first time in years. Troy would be there and give her the proverbial pill to help rid her pain and begin her healing.

* * *

Gabriella had stripped down to a cami and panties and crawled into the warmth of her plush bed. Her body was wrapped in a tight ball as she clutched the letter in her small hand that rested next to her cheek. Her breathing was smooth and tired and her mind and body exhausted. Her eyes were fastened to the balcony doors waiting for her knight to enter and lead her down the path to utter completeness. Her eyes had been fluttering from open to close for the past twenty minutes, but she fought. She wanted to witness his presence. She wanted to feel the sudden skip of her heart that took place the moment she laid eyes on him after a span of physical absence. She wanted to just feel again…to feel…something.

Her heavy lids fluttered closed as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She fought its ramification, but her strength was no adversary and she quickly entered a heavy slumber.

* * *

Hot tingles radiated up her bare thigh as electric scorches were felt along her neck. Her body reflexively jumped from pleasure while still remaining in a phase between slumber and complete alertness. Warm wet heat trailed down her jaw as she felt her body shifting and a new familiar weight resting between her legs. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt feather light touches pushing her dark trestles from her face. A light reflexive smile touched her lips as they connected with his entrancing sapphire eyes.

"I got your message" he said sweetly as he shifted his weight so that he was securely positioned between her thighs and hovering comfortably above her perfect slim form.

Gabriella took a deep breath and swallowed it. She brought her slightly shaking hand to run through the stands resting along his forehead, "Thank you"

Troy studied her with a tight jaw and worry covering his features, "what's wrong baby?"

Gabriella sighed, "I…I…I need you" her voice was shaky and her eyes slowly began to fill with tears.

"Brie…what's happen…did someone hurt you…fuck…baby, I…"

Gabriella shook her head, "say it…please"

Troy was concerned and confused, but his feature read harsh and protective, "Tell me…who made you this way…who hurt you. I swear I will fucking…no one…touc…"

Gabriella placed her finger over his lip to silence him, "Troy…no one hurt me…I'll explain, but right now I need you…I need…you to say…"

Troy swallowed as he wet his bottom lip. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and lightly rubbed the sensitive skin of her cheeks with his thumbs, "you and me"

Gabriella closed her eyes to let the words cover her body from the inside out. She let out a deep breath and then opened her eyes, "kiss me" she requested just above a whisper.

"Gabriella" he said in a low concerned voice.

"Please…kiss me…I want to feel…I want to feel you… I want you to make me feel Troy…please" she said in weak voice as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Troy was scared. He was concerned. He knew something had happen. He hadn't seen her this broken since the night she came to him and spilled her heart, telling him what she had gone through after he left. He knew he should question, but he was never one to deny her. If she wanted him, then she would get him and he would give her all the love and feeling he had within. He would without a doubt make her feel….feel loved.

Troy leaned down and pressed his warm lips to her surprisingly chilly ones and his arms moved to encircle her tiny body.

Gabriella welcomed the warm heat filling her body. Her hands traveled through his hair down his back till they rested at the hem of his white v-neck. Her fingers lightly tickled the skin of his sculptured back as she gradually lifted the barricading fabric over his faultless temperate skin until it was thankfully discarded elsewhere. She feathered the ripples in his back with her finger tips as her tongue intertwined and followed the path he had traced in her now warm orphus.

A low groan fell from his lips as her pleasure invoking fingers sent white chills down his spine and a shaft growing pulse to his dick. His hands drug up the skin of her thighs and over her hips until they rested under the thin cami that covered her flat abdomen and pert round breast. He hurriedly pushed the felonious material up her smooth perfection. He removed his mouth from her lips and looked into her needy eyes, "I love you"

Gabriella smiled, "I love you…God…I love you"

Troy lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He pressed a firm long kiss to her lips. He pulled away and let his eyes bore into hers as his hands moved to hook the thin satin between his fingers. He sketched the corners of his mouth as he shifted the fabric down her legs. Gabriella instinctively closed her eyes and tilted her head back at the thought of what was about to take place.

Troy shook his head, "no…look at me baby…I want you to see how much you mean to me. How much I love and how much I will always love you."

Gabriella swallowed as her heart began to race harder. Her hands moved to the button of his pants and removed it from its capture. She shoved the thick material down his legs to which he aided in their removal.

Troy traced the outline of her features with the pads of his fingers, "Gabriella…" he began as he gazed into the torment that rested in her deep eyes.

Gabriella wrapped her hand around the wrist that was grazing her cheek, "I want you inside me Troy…Right now my mind is spinning 90 to nothing and there is this big uncertainty looming over my head, but… I'm absolutely certain of two things at the moment, Troy… one is that I love you, which will never stop and two, I want you to make love me."

And that was all it took. The mutter of those words laced with the desperation and sincerity of her heart. Troy's heat filled hands cupped her thighs and pressed them towards her face as he ran the tip of his erection between her wet folds. A low growl erupted from his lips as her natural lubrication began to cover his hard length.

Her hands wrapped around his firm ass and pulled him toward her core as she lifted her body to nip the skin behind his ear.

He was trying to be soft and gentle with her. He knew she needed it, but as her nails dug into his firm flesh and her teeth and warm lips sucked and nibbled his pleasure spot containing such gentleness was growing harder and harder."Fuck…Gabriella…I'm..."

Gabriella let out a low giggle, "I'm not a china doll Troy…you won't brake me."

Troy licked his lips as he pressed the tip of his dick to womanly hole, "I'm trying to be…"

Gabriella dug her nails into his ass and pulled him all the way inside her. The surprise engulfing sent a loud groan from his lips, "I'm hurting Troy, but how you fuck me isn't going to change that. Just you filling me and giving me the connection begins the healing so don't treat me like I'm fragile. Treat me like you want me. Like you love me. Show me another reason to exist and believe."

Troy did just that.

He crashed his lips hers, sliding his tongue along the crease and easing it open. He devoured her wet warmth with pleasured expertise as he began to thrust deep inside her with a twist of his hips intending to hit every arousal zone.

Gabriella's eyes never left the depths of his deep blue pools as she hooked her arms under her knees and brought then to rest next to her face, "mmm…harder…I want to hear it"

"Fuck" he groaned as he picked up the pace.

Gabriella smiled up at him as she released one of her legs and wrapped it around his shoulder. She brought her hand to smooth the sweaty hair along his forehead as she arched her body into him, "God…you're amazing" she moaned as she began to thrust her pelvis up into his satisfaction invoking plunges, "mmm you make me feel so good"

Troy shook his need to please fogged head as he dug his fingers into her hip bones and stopped all movement. She was awfully vocal tonight, something he loved, but tonight it was off the charts. Her words and her actions combined were forcing his orgasm to build rapidly, "baby… you're making my dick feel like it's about to shoot from my body…I need a moment"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked. He had given her what she wanted. He had showed up and said the words that she needed. He had made love to her just the way she wanted, but most importantly he gave her the strength she sought after. The hand to hold as she traveled the path of the unknown, the unknown being the letter that laid in the midst of the scattered clothes on the floor. She knew he was thinking of her needs from the moment he declothed her, but right now, she wanted him to feel relief, just like the relief he had evoked in her the second he climbed into bed with her , "shoot away…I want you to."

"Gaaaahh….fuuck" he groaned as he forced his lips to hers and pounded hard and smooth into her sex. He felt her walls constricting tighter around his shaft and he brought his finger to massage her clit as his thrust became more rapid and harsh. The arch of her back and the roll of her eyes alerted him to fulfilled arousal that was beginning to course through her body. The very sight of her pleasure and contentment sent his body to spill. He growled as his ecstasy overtook him.

After both bodies had calmed Gabriella kissed him lightly and lovingly on the lips, "Thank you" she said with a genuine smile, "I know I'm acting way off tonight, but you just…thank you"

Troy stared down at her with confusion, "baby…you don't…"

"No Troy, the moment you touched me, filled me and showed me how much you loved me I without a doubt knew that I could face… my mother. As long as I have you…I can face anything and you prove that more and more with every presence…Thank you"

Troy grinned as he stroked her cheek and stared lovingly into her eyes, "Gabriella" he smiled, "you and me baby"

Gabriella's smile widened as she let out long sigh.


	26. Chapter 26

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: This is what you have all been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your standards. I will say that it completely kicked my ass and exhausted me. I had this perfect way I wanted it to play out in my head and Im just hoping that it did a fraction of that because no matter how hard I try nothing seems to pan out as I fabricate it. It was a challenge to write because I feel that it is very vital for so many things to conclude. So, I really hope yall like it and does what I intended it to.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It rocks my socks.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 26**

Gabriella laid on her side as she fingered the hairs that fell along his sleeping face. Troy was breathtakingly gorgeous awake or in slumber. His dark long eyelashes curled his lids perfectly and his chiseled jaw fit flawlessly with his symmetrical nose. His lips were defiantly at a tie for favorite with his piercing blue eyes that always made her core scream and her pulse race. His lips were the source of her hearing his thoughts. Something that could anger her or make her want to rip her clothes off and spread her legs, no matter the location. However, at the moment certain words that were often over shadowed by his sexual and angry verbiage were beginning to shine through. Words of love, encouragement and strength were beginning to become more frequent and with her current state of mind and situation she was grateful for his ability to know how to fulfill what she needed to hear.

"Mmm….how are you feeling baby" Troy husky sleepy voice mumbled as his pristine naked form slowly began to awake.

"I could ask you the same thing?...Work hard today?"

Troy chuckled as he slowly opened his lids, "that was all you sweetheart…purely post coital slumber."

Gabriella laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Feeling more awake Troy let out a content sigh, "really Brie…how are you? I haven't seen you so pained since…well…"

A lazy smile slowly crept upon her face as she interrupted him, "thanks to you…I'm getting there. I'm getting closer to resembling…okay"

His lips crept upward into a grin. He slowly ran his tongue along his lower lip as he shifted closer to her. He brought his finger to trace the curls lining her face, "I love you…you know"

Gabriella nodded, "I know"

Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. His hand left feather like caresses down her cheek as his loved filled blue spheres bore into hers, "how can I get you all the way there baby?"

Gabriella sighed, "just be here…when I go through it"

Troy's brow furrowed in confusion, "you're going to have to elaborate sweetheart"

Gabriella's eyes shut as she ran her tongue over her lips while taking a deep breath, "I went and saw my father today" she said in a low serious voice as her eyes fluttered back open.

Troy's hand flurried down her arm to the curve of her waist and gave a comforting caress as his finger slowly ran laps up and down the valley from her breast to her hip, "and how was that?"

Gabriella let the electric energy fuel her bubbling strength, "rather amicable…he gave me something"

Troy cocked an eyebrow and his light flutters ceased, "what?"

"Please don't stop rubbing" she said in slight desperation.

Troy smirked and shifted so that his bare chest rested against her now pebbled nipples and gladly picked up right where he left off.

Gabriella swallowed as she pulled the letter out from under her pillow where she has securely placed it after relocated it and waved it in front of his face.

"Ah…he wrote you a letter…that was…nice" he said not really sure what was the right response. Letters didn't seem like Admiral Montez mantra, but okay.

Gabriella shook her head and her face began to pale, "Mom"

Troy felt his breathing slow, "shit"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah…he said she made him promise not to give it to me until the time was right"

The conversation he had with Admiral Montez slowly played out in his head. This was obviously the promise he was referring to and everything inside him screamed that his letter held a fuck load of emotion. Based on Gabriella's lethargic stature and presence when he arrived earlier he guessed she thought the same.

"When are you going to open it?"

"I don't know…A large part of me has been aching to since the moment I learned of its existence, but the part that is winning at the moment is the shaking fear swarming my insides."

Troy nodded in understanding.

"Dad said it will give me the answers and closure I'm seeking…but I just don't know…what if it doesn't Troy?" her scared dark spears pleaded.

Troy sighed as he rubbed her cheek, "then it doesn't baby…but at least you will know and then you can try and move forward with everything on the table."

"Yeah" she said just above a whisper.

Troy looked at the letter and felt a smile twist his lips as his eyes traced the beautiful hand writing of Gabriella's mother. His gaze then traveled to the tortured ones of his love. Her orbs were studying the warned paper, "baby…the longer you wait. The more your mind is going to fabricate possibilities and make you more tormented."

Gabriella sigh, "I know…I just...it's from her Troy…from my mother. I loved her soo much and even though I know she is gone and never coming back…there is just something that this letter represents…a piece of her…that still exists."

"Baby…" he eased.

Gabriella went on, "It's good and it's bad. What if…what if… what's in here ruins my last happy memory?" she said in a low solemn voice as she wiped away tears, "I couldn't bare that…it would truly destroy me Troy."

Troy felt his heart pull. Her voice was so harsh and afflicted. He brought his lips to brush her hairline in a long puckered kiss, "she was a wonderful woman Brie…I don't think that's possible. Even if you learn something you don't want, I can't think of anything that would tarnish the kindness that was your mother baby…she loved you so much…just remember that."

Gabriella laid silent for a few moment, "I'm going to go take a shower"

"Okay"

"Okay" she said trying to muster courage as she sat up and unraveld herself from Troy's embrace.

She stood from the bed and went to gather light ivory cotton night gown from her drawer. She turned to face where Troy was still laying in the same position. A small smile twitched at her lips, "I going to open it when I get back"

Troy nodded and went to get up from the bed.

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will" he said knowing that there was no other place he would be. He knew this was going to be hard on her and he wanted to be available for her in any way she needed.

Gabriella nodded and then went to leave but stopped, "Troy"

Troy looked up from where he was pulling up his boxers, "yeah?"

"Starting now?"

Troy let out a low laugh and got up from the bed and followed her to the bathroom, "you don't even have to have ask sweetheart"

* * *

Gabriella sat on the rug that rounded the hardwood floor of her bedroom. The growingly worn envelope clutched in her hands. Her eyes were transfixed on the back opening that held the finality of her mother's thoughts and words. She gnawed on the corner of her lower lip as she mustered the might to progress the premeditation she decided on thirty minutes earlier. She pulled her knees to her chest as she let out a long sigh begging all the strength in her tiny body to bubble to the surface.

Troy entered the room from ridding the moister from his hair and saw the tensed woman he loved with all his heart staring hard at the flimsy paper. He felt helpless. He had done what she requested and would do more, all she had to do was ask, but that was the problem. She had to ask. She had to tell him. He was at a loss and he didn't like the helpless feeling and never in his life did he feel such agony as he did at this moment. His instinct was to protect to her and this was the one situation where he was completely void. He would have to rely on her to display feelings and emotion and that would fuel what he could do. Right now though, he had nothing. So, he did the only thing he knew how to.

He held her and waited.

Gabriella's eyes closed tight as she took a quick gasp of air when she felt the strong presence curls its self around her. She swallowed the deep breath and allowed her body to relax slightly as she leaned into his solid chest. She let him wrap his arms around her petite waist from behind as he spread his legs a little wider so that she cuddle into his backward embrace. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as she rested one of her forearms onto his bent knee. Something in his touch and existence gave her the final cue she needed. Not a word was murmured as her shaking hand grasped the flap and slowly tore it upward. The only sound filling the room was the tear of paper and the harsh breathing of the two lovers. This was it. This was the defining moment that would lead to the positive progression everyone in her life was hoping for.

Warm whispers of I love you consistently grazed her ear as she pulled the beautiful stationary from its confinement. A bubble of nausea curled her stomach and began to rise in her throat. Her heart was pounding and her mind was scared.

Troy felt the unease in her stature and he quickly feathered kisses down her neck and more frequent "I love you's" and "you and me's" against her smooth nape and ear.

"God" she painfully groaned as she nibbled the skin on her lip till the light iron taste filled her mouth.

"It's okay baby…it's okay" Troy cooed in his perfect husky voice as his lips ghosted down the delicate skin of her jaw, "you can do this sweetheart"

She took a deep breath as he unfolded it from its tri-fold folding. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of her name. Her small hand grasped for one of Troy's strong hands that curled around her waist. She laced her fingers with his and revealed for a moment in his tender squeeze.

She mumbled an I love you and began to read with slow precision wanting to savoir every word, every letter, every thought.

_Gabriella, _

_My love, my heart, my baby girl, my miracle. Writing these thoughts and confessions is something that I never wished or hoped I would have to do, but baby, life has given us a turn that neither of us wanted. However, my life has been filled with love and happiness my darling. You and your father have filled my heart and my existence with such joy that this fate that now rest upon me has left me with a sense of acceptance and peace. But, my love it is you that I worry for. My beautiful daughter, who I have watched grow into an intelligent and gorgeous driven woman. I know you will do great things for this world, but if there was one thing that I could ask of you, it would be for you to get to know your father. He loves you baby, even if his way of showing it goes beyond recognition that you can see. _

_As I write this I see in your eyes the anger and resentment. Sweetheart, there is something that you need to understand. I hear your rants and blame. I have done my best to help you understand that your father is not the reason I am here, but I don't believe I have done the best or most honest job and your father would rather you hate or blame him than know the truth. _

_Sweetheart, your father wanted to stay in Florida. He wanted to keep me with the doctors there. He thought that moving me was not the best option. But, I insisted. We needed to be here. We needed to keep the promise we made to Troy. Yes, I say we. I knew of the agreement with Troy. It may have been your father's words that filled Troy's ears, but I supported him. Ella, at the moment we really thought we were doing the best for the both of you. I wanted to tell you so many times, but your father insisted in taking all the blame. He couldn't bare you losing faith in another parent. _

_Darling, I knew my time was limited and no matter where I was my fate had already been sealed. I was lucky enough in the past to beat the cancer and be given a few more years to enjoy the wonderful life you and your father have given and made for me. Your father got word that an opening had finally opened up where Troy was and I knew, we knew, that this was our last shot to give you the love you had been searching for the moment he left. I had to convince your father to leave, to take the job. It was for you, baby. You were, are, and always will be our first priority. _

_We have been in this beautiful transition home while we await the home on base. I appreciate the smile and love you show while in my presence. I love you Gabriella. Your beautiful smile is the apple of my eye, but it saddens me when I see the pain and anguish that covers your delicate face as you fumbled around the house. I would gladly give up my last breath to rid you of that pain. _

_I love you sweetheart and I'm sorry that things have transpired the way that they have. I'm sorry that I lost the fight. I'm sorry that you are just now finding out that it was me that brought you here and that I had knowledge and word into Troy leaving. I'm sorry that I let your father take the brunt of the anger, but as we promised ourselves the moment your perfect little face stared up into our eyes we vowed to love you with a full heart and put your best interest first. We have made mistakes and I as well as your father will forever regret them, but we have done our best to try and make you happy and right those mistakes. I hope as I write this that in time you will be able to forgive me, but I am willing to die with this uncertainty in hopes that when you read this letter that you will try and build some kind of relationship with your father. _

_You have made every day since the moment you were brought into this world so blissful for me. I cherish every moment that I have had with you. I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you. The moment I held you in my arms I knew you were something special. Some call it motherly bias, but it was so much more than that. Gabriella, you truly have been a gift from God and I thank the heavens every day for letting me be your mother. You have strength and drive that I know will never lead you astray. _

_I hope and I pray that you will find the happiness and love that you have been seeking. I know that you will in time. I have faith that my prayers will be answered. Those prayers all lying in the helping hands of two men that I have all the faith in the world will give you just that. Your father wakes up every morning with one goal at hand and that is to make you happy. I hope that when you read this you are closer to opening up and letting him show you what a wonderful man he is. If you aren't, I pray that this knowledge will begin that process. _

_And Troy, I can't help but smile at this thought. He loves baby. I knew that the moment you brought him home. The way he looks at you is something that a mother hopes for her daughter the moment she begins to show interest in boys. I only hope that I live long enough to see him bring back that smile that has been lacking on your face. If I don't, I can die knowing with confidence that he will. I will look down upon you with a bright smile when you marry him. When you have his children. I know this is your fate Gabriella and I know I won't be there physically, but I will always be around you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm not afraid to die, but I'm more afraid knowing that I may have cost you the happiness you deserve to have with your father. _

_Gabriella, you are my darling baby girl and you always will be. I will miss you and love you forever. I will be with you my sweetheart always and know that I will work whatever magic I can to give you the faith and ability to grow a relationship with the people you are scared to. _

_I'm sorry sweetheart, but please never doubt how much I love you, how much your father loves you. Take care my darling baby. I love you. _

_Tell Troy hello for me. I love you both._

_All my heart, soul and love,_

_Mom 3_

Gabriella's tear filled eyes lifted from the paper. She fell in a dead weight back against Troy's chest. She closed her eyes tight, the letter still held firm in her hands and let the rising sobs course her body and eventually fall from her eyes and parted lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Im so sorry for the wait for this update. I have had some personal matters that I had to deal with over the past couple weeks. From this moment forward updates should fall back into a normal schedule. Im sorry I didnt let yall know of this lapse in posting a head of time.**

**I've never written stories with this type of intensity, pain and heartache. I hope that Im doing the situation and emotions justice. I hope yall are still enjoying it.**

**Thank you for the all the kind review last chapter. They meant so much. So, thank you, thank you!  
**

**I hope yall like this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Collecting one thought at the moment was impossible. The letter had been everything that was her mother. The terms of endearment, the structure of the sentences, even the love that seemed to explode from the page. However, the honesty that was revealed had been shocking and awful. The only reaction that she could muster at the moment was that of convulsing tears. It was the only reaction that seemed to come natural, because where to go from here was beyond uncertain. The letter was supposed to clear things up, but it did nothing of the sort. She would need many moments to come to terms with this. How many moments and the time it would take was now the question and would she be able to?

Troy's arms wrapped as tight as humanly possible around her delicate form without restricting oxygen into her much needed fragile lungs. His heart was failing at the sight of her pain. He never imagined that the letter would have such a tormented effect on her. He had an inkling upon talking with Admiral Montez the other day that her mother had been the reason they came here. That she was beyond okay with their move here, but nothing could have prepared him for her confession of involvement in him leaving. He always assumed that Greg had acted alone and Mrs. Montez had been barely informed. When he urged Gabriella to read the letter he had hoped that it would give her closure and the ability to move forward. The letter would certainly give closure, but at what cost? She now knew everything, except her breaking frail body might not last long enough to gain the closure the letter sought.

The quickened gasped for air she suddenly took scared the shit out of him. He would not let her close off, even knowing her brittle body was aching to fall down that course. He would not let her insides die. He was going to help her get through this, time was no option. She was going to get the happy life that he vowed to give her the moment he realized he loved her. He was determined. He was going to turn her devastation around no matter the cost. He had to. She was his life.

"Brie…baby…deep breaths sweetheart" he said as his warm hand gently rubbed circles along her clenched stomach.

Loud puffs forcefully expelled from her tiny nostrils as she closed her eyes. Hot tears flowed like streams down her decreasing temperate skin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she bit down on her lower lip. She felt like her heart was giving out and her stomach was being forced up her esophagus. She questioned whether or not this was what death felt like, what it felt like to have your organs give up. She wanted to give up. The woman who she had always believed to be on her side, in fact had a hand in one of the most devastating moments of her life. She couldn't see passed that right now. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't think of anything. She couldn't do or hear anything. It hurt too badly. Everything hurt too badly…except the light feather touches that slowly caressed her middle. Low soothing words slowly entered her subconscious, but her head was too cluttered to make out the verbiage. The tone and the love was all that lightly touched her senses. The pain was hitting her like a whip, but his touch was like a cold rag wiping up the reflexive trickles of blood.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her breathing still ragged and her face stained with flowing tears, "Troy…"

Troy's wet warms lips brushed the skin of her forehead down her cheek and back, "it's going to be okay baby…I'm going to make it okay"

Gabriella took several longs gasps, "it hurts….God…it hurts…why…she…I loved…" she attempted to gather a complete sentence as her voice began to crack from the new surge of tears beginning to rack her body.

Troy peppered kiss along every inch of her he could reach, "Brie…shh baby…you need to try and calm yourself"

She was trying. She really was, but her body was fighting against her. It was too much.

"I can't" she gasped.

Troy took a deep breath and turned her shaking body to face him as he cradled her in his arms. He lifted up off the floor and began to carry her trembling figure, which was clinging on for dear life, to her bed. He sat slowly on the mattress and released her to lie on the soft comforter. He laid down next to her and wrapped a secure arm around her back as he pulled her tiny frame to mold into his chest. He stroked the side of her face lovingly as he attempted to stare into her puffy dark pools, "open your eyes baby…look at me" he pleaded.

Troy was all she had at the moment. The only thing she was certain of. She wanted to do as he told, as he requested of her, because deep down in a place she couldn't see or fathom at the moment she knew everything he was requesting and coaxing was right. However, her heart and her mind were working against one another and her strength to side with the one Troy was pleading was almost trounced.

His insides were pulled into a tight knot and his heart was screaming in agony. He wanted to help her. He needed to help her. He had to help her, but at the moment she wouldn't or couldn't let him. He knew he needed to do something, but, at that instant he wasn't sure how and that was killing him.

Perseverance settled in his mind. She had to let him. He brought his trembling lips to lightly caress her tear soaked ones. His tongue lightly lathered the salty substance as his lips soundly pressed against hers in hope of giving her breaking remains a jolt of will, "Come on baby…let me see you" he whispered against her soft plumpness, "I love you…I love you Brie"

A scorch of something she recognized as positive forced her eyes to flutter open. The tears trickled down her face, "Troy" she said just above a whisper.

"Yes baby" he cooed as his thumb traveled the length of her cheek in a slow embrace.

"Help me" her broken voice crocked as she dug her head into his shoulder and her thin fingers clawed at his chest.

Troy did his best to swallow the rapidly approaching tears. It pained him beyond words to hear her tortured voice, "I will baby…with every bit of my power and for the rest of my life…I will always be there to help you"

Gabriella lightly nodded into his chest, "I love you" she murmured into his solid warmth.

Troy took a deep breath as he stroked her soft curls, "I love you…more than anything…and I will make this better Brie…I promise" he said with conviction as he placed a loving and comforting kisses atop her head, "I promise"

* * *

Gabriella finally fell asleep, but little consistent REM's had been partook by both parties. Gabriella's arms had flailed about in sorrow, agony and unease. Her fists were pulled into a lasting fist and her body was curled into a tight ball. Every movement she made had forced any form of slumber that Troy's deprived body had fallen upon awake the moment her weak being jolted, cried, or fought.

The tears were now vacant from her strained eyes, most likely because she had dehydrated herself from the ability to produce, not because she was reaching any closer to coping. Troy had spent the night watching her, coaxing her to rest, just holding her. His sleeps consisted on stints of brief minutes. He wanted to be alert and ready to hold her or provide her with anything she may need the moment it arose.

His large warm palm had spent the past thirty minutes trailing the side of her beautiful face trying to will her peace. His body was exhausted and his mind and heart were worried. He loved her with so much of his soul that to watch her slowly combust from the inside was horribly devastating.

His eyes had just drifted shut and his body shook into a slow relaxed slumber just as he felt and heard her body move forcefully and low murmurs of words escape her parched lips. His eyes sparked open, "Brie?"

Gabriella groaned as her pained dry eyes looked up at him, "Troy" she said in a voice almost unrecognizable.

Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead, "I'm here baby...what do you need?"

Gabriella let out deep sigh, "I…I don't…know"

Troy forced a smile, "how about some water?"

Gabriella dipped her head in acceptance.

Troy gave her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and left the room, returning moments later with a bottled water. He resumed his rightful place next her, "here you go baby"

Gabriella did her best to muster some form of a curl of the lips, "thank you"

"Of course" he said as she watched her power the water down her constricting throat.

They were silent for a moment.

Gabriella let out another deep sigh as she snuggled into his chest.

Troy lightly rubbed the length of her arm, "how are you?"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged, "terrible just doesn't seem harsh enough to describe how I feel…so"

"What can I do?"

Gabriella lifted and turned to face him as she brought her knees to her chest, "you're doing it Troy…just knowing that I can count on you. That I have that option is strength enough, but…from there I don't know….I just don't know"

Bile was rising up his throat. He didn't like the sound of that. He reached for her frail hand and wrapped it in his strong embrace, "we're going to get through this…you are going to get through this…I promise."

Gabriella looked down at their laced hands for a few brief seconds and then capture his piercing blue stare that mirrored how much they loved each other, " Troy…I….don…"

He shook his head to silence her, "no…no Gabriella…you will. I love you…and we are meant to have a life together…and you…we…will be happy. It's meant to be" he said with such conviction.

Gabriella let out a defeated sigh, "okay"

Troy studied her for a minute, "really?"

Gabriella nodded, "um…I'm going to go…uh take a shower…okay?"

Troy stomach was heaved into an even firmer knot. Something felt wrong, weird…but he let it go, "okay…you want me to come with you?"

Gabriella stood her weak form from the bed, "no…it's okay…I won't be long" she said in horse voice.

Troy stared at her with worried eyes, "okay"

Gabriella forced a small smile as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. She gathered her robe and panties and made her way out the door.

"Gabriella" Troy shouted after her.

Gabriella swished her body to look over her shoulder.

"I love you"

Gabriella lightly nodded, "I know" she said and exited the room.

* * *

The warm water penetrated her pores. Her eyes were closed tight as she ran her fingers through her hair. She hoped that the fresh water, scent and new day would open her mind, but as of now nothing of the sort was happening. The pain of the knowledge still hurt just as much as it did the second she read over the words. She hated that it was having this effect on her, but she couldn't help it. The only strength she had at the moment was in the form of the beautiful man sitting with absolute worry upon her mattress. That thought sickened her heart. It pained her that she was doing this to Troy. She hated that she was pulling him to the hell of sorrow and fucked upness.

She wanted to give up and just let the days, months and years take her where they would. Which would have been fine months ago, but now…today she had something holding her back. Something making her think differently. She had to figure this out. She had to determine if this was going to be the end of her or if she could overcome this torture. She had to for Troy.

She shut off the water and the wave of recognition filled her mind and body. It was determined. It was settled. Like the news of her mother confession, the solution…the hopeful solution hit her like a ton of bricks. The next few days would give her the answer.

* * *

"Hey" she said in a hushed voice as she entered her room.

Troy gave her a small smile as he lifted himself from the bed, "hey" he said as he walked over to her.

"Don't you have those flight preps today?"

Troy pushed a wet curl behind her ear, "their optional…I'm fine…I'll be fine for the final marks"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…you need to…"

Troy's long finger brought her parted lips together silencing her, "I don't need to be anywhere but right here Gabriella"

"Troy…you really should go" she said as she pushed passed him and went to sit on the foot of her bed.

Troy's brow furrowed as his gazed penetrated her, "No…I don't"

Gabriella brought her deep eyes to catch his, "I won't bring you down...I won't fuck up what you have accomplished here"

Troy shook his head and went to kneel in front of her. He wrapped his hands around hers, "you could never"

Gabriella sighed, "you can't know that"

Troy groaned, "stop it…stop doing that…you are so wonderful, so gorgeous, so perfect. You do nothing but add to my life…always will…no matter what"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she stood and walked passed where Troy was kneeling. He was making this so hard. She had to get him to leave or she would never be able to do what she knew was vital, "Troy…you've worked too hard"

Troy let out a frustrated sigh, "Will you stop saying that…I've worked hard for you…for us. I know what I have to do…..stop trying to push me away… just let me love you…trust in me

Gabriella…please"

Gabriella turned to face him his pleading and strong glare, "I am Troy…I do…I just…" she shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling and then brought her gaze back to his "I'm sorry"

Troy took the few steps towards her and cupped her delicate face in his loving hands, "I'm here for whatever, and whenever you need it…all you have to do is say the word, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and then wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed eyes as she rested her head against the contours of his chest wanting to memorize and pull everything she could from him because in hours she wouldn't be able to. She knew what she had to do, where she had to go and she had to do it alone. As much as she wanted him there with her to be her rock, to be her crutch if and when she fell. She couldn't, not at first. After, yes. This was something she had to do by herself and hope she was strong enough to survive.


	28. Chapter 28

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the great reviews last chapter. I hope yall like this one. **

**Also, Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of my new story _An Apple A Day_ :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 28**

Troy had insisted on staying and Gabriella would have been lying had she said she didn't appreciate his presence. She knew he needed to get to the hanger even if he assured her that his presence was not required. The selfish side of her was grateful that he was so damn stubborn and refused to leave her side. She needed him. She needed to soak up as much of his strength and persona as possible. However, the part that loved him unconditionally and with every part of her being knew he was so close to completion that she didn't want to hinder his graduation.

After a few hours of just a little small talk and a great deal of being wrapped in each other's arms Troy conceded to knowing that he needed to run some flights. He reluctantly kissed Gabriella goodbye and promised to return once he was done.

Gabriella remained in bed about half an hour after Troy left formulating what she was going to do for the next couple days and putting it into action. She knew that she was falling apart and she wanted nothing more than to pull herself together. Being stuck in a rut of angst and confusion was paying its toll on her mind and body. She wanted to gather herself. She wanted to move on with her life. The life she dreamt about for years. A life with the man she loved…Troy.

While the pain was still at the surface and forgetting was nowhere near the horizon she was determined to attempt the only thing she figured would lead her down that path and she was prepared to take the unknown ramifications as they came.

Troy had promised to come by the second his flight was complete. Part of her couldn't wait and wanted to see him, but another part. The part that knew what was best didn't because if he returned before she had a chance to leave he would insist on accompanying her. It may not make sense, but this was something she had to face alone. This was to be the final test of her strength and if she could come out with little scars then she knew facing the rest of her life would be something enjoyable. Something she would wake up and thank the heavens for. The way one should see every sun break, every moon. The way she wished she was able see life for as long as she could remember. She had come close the moment she let Troy Bolton into her life, but she wanted a little more. She wanted to be happy. Truly happy. Not only for herself, but for Troy.

Gabriella changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose ivory strapped shirt. She ran her fingers through her curls and then padded on a little blush to give her pale face a sense of life and color. Upon her decision she had collected herself mildly. She was more scared than anything. Scared that this final hail Mary would be unsuccessful. However, a twinge in her gut was urging her on and feeding her a sense of strength that it all would work out and her gut was one to never lead her astray.

Light mulling around in the kitchen picked at her ears. Her father was home. She hadn't seen him sense before she had read the letter. She knew he was waiting for her to come to him in her own time. Something she actually appreciated of him. He had a sense of knowing when to approach her and when not to.

She lightly opened the door of her bedroom and treaded down the hall to the kitchen. She took a deep silent breath as she entered the white space, "Hi"

Greg lifted his head from the sandwich he was making and his eyes widen quickly at the site of her. He hadn't expected to see her. He cleared his throat, "um…Hi"

Gabriella traced the line of the tiles with the tip of her flat as she gnawed on her bottom lip, "do you have a minute?"

Greg nodded his head, "of course…yes…um please…have a seat"

Gabriella pulled the chair out and took a seat. She sat silently staring at him.

Greg fidgeted in his chair waiting for whatever was to come.

"I read the letter" she blurted out.

Greg dipped his head in acknowledgment.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know what to say Dad…I just…I can't believe it was the both of you…and I don't understand why you let me direct all hate and resentment at you."

"Gabriella, I know I haven't been a perfect father and I have strung you and your mother around from state after state. From the moment you developed that fiery personality of yours I knew you were going to have an issue with me and the life I made for us…yes, it killed me every minute, every hour of every day that we never had the relationship I always saw having with my daughter, but I was content knowing that you had a loving and trusting relationship in your mother…I know that I should have put more effort to help you understand, to be there for you and I will forever regret that I didn't…I know we should have been honest with you, but I just couldn't risk destroying that consistent person you had in your mother away from you."

Gabriella sighed, "but, you knew what was in the letter. You knew that this was going to come out someday and you knew that it would tear me up inside."

Greg closed his eyes to gather the right formulation of words, "yes…I did…we did. Your mother loved you so much Gabriella and she insisted on you knowing the truth with the possibility that your view of her might change, but as she told me in that sweet loving voice of hers" he said as a smile twisted his lips, "she believed in you. She knew you and she knew that in time you would understand. Maybe not fully, but on some level you would. I guess, she believed that your heart was big enough to forgive and comprehend. Something that I never knew, which is why I was such a coward in being upfront with you about the proposition we made to Troy… and Gabriella, for that, I will be sorry for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to get to know you the way I should have. Had I, our lives may have turned out differently and you wouldn't have had to cry yourself to sleep in anguish last night…I'm sorry my love, but please know how much I love you and how much your mother loved you."

Gabriella sat quiet, her eyes flooded with tears. She knew he was trying, really trying to help her understand, to help her move forward. He had made mistakes in his life and he was trying to right them and since her mother wasn't here to defend herself he was taking on that as well.

She had blamed him for so long and now she was blaming her mother, but the realization that she was just as much a part of the lack of communication and lack relationship development as them was finally sinking in. She had been so blind and stubborn. It was so easy to point the finger at someone else than to take a step back and look at what you were doing. Yes, their keeping such things as the situation with Troy were inappropriate and should have been disclosed, but now, she was finally going to take some responsibility for her part.

"I should have made an effort to Dad…I was an angry, rebellious and a terribly vocal teen. I know I wasn't the easiest to manage."

Greg gave her a grin, "but that's who you are Gabriella. It's what's made you who you are today and I know I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Gabriella smiled, "yeah" she said under her breath as she stared down at her fingers that were picking at her cuticles.

"I know I don't have to right to ask this, but I would really like to get to know you Gabriella. Try to mend what has transpired over the years."

Gabriella picked up her head and her eyes bore into the ones that now mirrored hers, " We can try…but I can't promise anything right now Dad…I still have so much to come to terms with."

Greg nodded, "I understand"

Gabriella picked her hand up from her lap and reached across the table to cover his, "but, I going to give it my best effort"

Greg let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at her, "thank you"

Gabriella nodded, "um…I'm going to be leaving for a few days"

Greg stared at his daughter for a moment, "are you going to…um"

"Yes…I think it will put a lot into perspective. I know it sounds crazy, but I just can't help but feel that way"

"I think you're right…when do you leave?"

"My flight leaves in a few hours"

* * *

Gabriella was in her room placing the last of her clothes into her wheeled carry-on when her balcony doors slowly swung open. She looked at the clock. He was early.

Troy looked at her actions with horror and quickly approached her, "you're going somewhere?"

Gabriella let out a ragged sigh, "yes"

Troy traced her features with scrutiny trying to gather some sense of a joke or understanding, "why?"

Gabriella pulled the zipper around the bag closing it, "I have to"

Troy shook his head, confusion and fright adorning every part of his body, "I don't understand"

Gabriella sighed as she grasped his hand in hers, "I'll be back in a few days. I just have to do this Troy…please understand"

Troy continued to shake his head, "no…where are you going?"

Gabriella wet her lips, "Florida"

Troy felt like he swallowed a large rock that was forcing a sickening sinking feeling to his stomach, "Florida?"

Gabriella nodded, "back to where we used to live"

Recognition and reason hit him. He ran his hand down the side of her face, "I'll come with you"

Gabriella shook her head, "no….this is something I have to do alone Troy…and you have completion marks in two days. You can't leave"

"Fuck it…I don't care…you're more important."

"No Troy…I have to go by myself…please understand that. This is something I have to do on my own, for me."

"You should have told me"

Gabriella smiled, "I was trying to avoid this."

"So, me coming here and finding you nowhere to be found would have been better?"

"No…but my father would have clued you in. I knew you would have understood"

"Would I?"

Gabriella smooth finger traced his jaw, "yes…you love me and I trust in that."

Something about the sudden calmness of her voice was comforting, yet concerning. He knew she was a strong force, but he couldn't help but think she was about to walk into a firing squad of emotion.

"Gabriella, I'm worried about you"

Gabriella smiled up at him, "I know…but I have to do this Troy"

"But you don't have to be alone. I'll go with you…You've processed a lot over the past 24 hours baby…I don't think you are ready for this…I couldn't bear it if this doesn't go well"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I know…I'm scared to, but something is telling me that I have to go. That I have to do this and I have to go it alone. I know it sounds crazy and it doesn't make sense, but it does to me. It's like a self defining moment Troy"

Troy closed his eyes, "Gabriella" he choked out.

"I haven't been to her grave since we put her in the ground and even then I bolted the moment I could. Grieving, coming to terms with anything was something that hardly took place. This is my chance. If I want to move forward, if I want a future then I need to do this."

Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders as his scared deep blue pools pierced hers, "that's what has me scared. You've been through so much. It pains me to think of you hurting and facing this without anyone."

"But it's my choice Troy. I've made up my mind. I'm doing this. It may not make sense to you, but what's important is that it makes sense to me…and I need you to trust and believe in that"

Troy rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes tight, "why does this feel like goodbye?"

Gabriella ran her tiny hand down his face in a comforting caress, "look at me Troy"

Troy's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"It's not goodbye…okay?"

Troy remained still for a moment, but finally nodded.

"I love you…I love you so very much and that's why I'm doing this…I want that happy life and future with you Troy, but if I don't go then I don't know if I can have it"

Troy swallowed. He felt nauseous. Her words were evoking an extreme unease to course his blood stream.

"Promise me one thing?" he asked as his eyes searched hers.

"Anything"

"If at any moment you feel like it's too much you will call me"

Gabriella nodded, "okay…I promise"

Troy wrapped his arms tight around her neck as his hand moved to cup the base of her curls, "God I love you"

Gabriella felt tears filling her eyes and slowly beginning to fall down her cheeks. She lifted her head from his chest, "now…you have to promise me something…I want you to kill it at your final grading."

Troy mustered a smile, "I will baby….for you…I will"

He brought his thumb to trace the contours of her face ending over the plumpness of her luscious lips. He looked into her eyes and then down at the crimson skin of her mouth. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips soundly to hers. His tongue lightly coxed her lips to part and swept into the warm sweet cavern. He pulled her body to flush against his as his lips and tongue moved in a more hungry and needy state. His fingers tangled tightly in her trestles as their lips moved in a harmony of love and promise.

They reluctantly pulled apart. He ran his tongue over the remnants of her on his lips, "call me when you get there?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I love you" he whispered as tears pricked his eyes.

Gabriella stared into the emotional sapphire eyes and she knew she had to come home. She knew it before, but looking into his beautiful orbs at this moment she knew without a doubt there was no other option.

"I love you too"


	29. Chapter 29

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: Two story updates in one day...wow, i must really be losing my mind. i hope yall dont mind... :)  
**

** So, this chapter seriously tore at my insides. It was really hard to write and there were times that I was crying. It's amazing how involved you can get into the feelings you are trying to convey to the point that you find yourself completely engrossed and feeling all the character is. I really hope that yall enjoy this chapter. I know this story has seriously become intense and deep, but that's what I was hoping for with this. It's something I have never done before so its been a pleasure to travel down that road and grow. Thank you for taking the journey with me and thank you for reading. **

**Sorry for the wait. This is a really pivotal moment in the story and I wanted to get it right. I hope I did. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. This story has really been a challenge and I have enjoyed it so much.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 29**

"Talk about a 180 dude" Chad said as he and Troy walked into their room.

Troy had been on fire the moment he got into the air, but as soon as he pulled himself from its confinement his face fell and his stature changed to rigid. The conversation that Chad had tried to coax out of him had yielded one to two word responses if not a head nod or a grunt.

"She left" Troy finally said as if someone was twisting a knife into his gut. His body fell back against his mattress with a thud. His fingers raked through his strands as he closed his eyes in anguish, "I'm helpless"

"Is she coming back?" Chad asked as he swiveled in his chair towards him.

Troy let out an exhausted sigh, "she's supposed to"

Chad scrunched his brow, "what does that mean? Do you think she will stay away?"

Troy shook his head, "no…I think she wants to come back, but I'm just worried that when she does she won't be whole. Like she will be existing, but not really existing…does that make sense?"

Chad thought for a moment, "um…a little"

Troy drug his teeth over his lower lip, "you know how I told you her mother died?"

Chad nodded, "yeah"

"Well, they were really close. She was the only person Gabriella trusted, because she basically couldn't stand her father…well, the other day Admiral Montez gave her a letter that her mother wrote for her before she died"

"Shit" Chad said in disbelief.

"Yeah…well, her father and her have been getting along…alright…far better than before. Well, Mrs. Montez told him to give her the letter when he thought the time was right…basically the letter was Mrs. Montez expressing how much she loved her and that she desperately wanted Gabriella and her father to mend ties and have a relationship"

"Okay" Chad said still kind of feeling out of the loop.

"Here's the kicker…Mrs. Montez confessed that she knew all about her father sending me away and that she approved of it and she was the reason that they came here even though she was sick. She urged Admiral Montez to take the job so they could complete their promise of Gabriella and I being together."

"Fuck…that's heavy"

Troy nodded, "yeah…Mrs. Montez just wanted to clear the air. Admiral Montez wanted to take all the blame because he didn't want Gabriella to feel like two parents had failed her, but Mrs. Montez thought otherwise, she thought Gabriella could handle it in time."

"And what do you think?"

Troy shrugged, "I think Mrs. Montez knew Gabriella better than anyone…and that's what's giving me strength that she will be able to come back home virtually unscathed…but I'm still so beside myself because, she was just so broken man…when she read that letter…it just killed me to see her that way"

Chad sighed, "I know I'm just an outsider and I only have an outline of what's it's been like for the two of you, but…it seems to me that a lot of people loved Gabriella, but they didn't really have faith in her."

Troy lifted up on his elbows and stared at his roommate, "what?"

"Gabriella's a strong woman dude…and you all say you know that…but do you? I mean, had any of you all had faith in Gabriella no one would be in this situation. She wouldn't be off wherever she is and you wouldn't be here acting like someone was about to die."

Troy just stared at him. Taking in everything he was saying.

"Troy…that girl of yours is like a rock. She has been pulled at all ends and traveled most the US. A good number of it before she even entered high school. She showed who she was the first night at dinner and didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of her. She shows up on your doorstep basically naked in a dorm full of horny men and she could careless the talk that she knew would ensue. Give her some credit…have some faith. Gabriella is a force to reckoned with and I think the sooner the people in her life realize that the better off everyone will be"

Sometimes it takes an outsider, an unbiased opinion to really make you think. Chad was right. Everyone treated Gabriella like she was porcelain doll. While it's okay to coddle and mend words at times of need and necessity, it's not okay to do it on a regular basis and unfortunately that's exactly how Gabriella lived most her existence. No wonder she continued to put up a fight for everything. No wonder she was a stone cold bitch the first time he met her. No wonder she was harder to get into that Fort Knox. She was rebelling. She was begging for someone to trust her, for someone to show faith in her.

Troy sighed, "thanks man…I appreciate it"

Chad nodded, "anytime…sometimes people just need a good kick in the ass to get their head working right"

Troy laughed, "Yeah…I like to believe I always had faith in her, but those couple times I didn't I'm really kicking myself for. I guess this is my time to do it."

"Yep" Chad responded.

"But the moment I sense that she needs me…I'm there in a heartbeat"

Chad laughed, "I'm sure she knows that…I mean, you wouldn't be you if you didn't turn a bit chick spur of the moment and act on your feelings"

Troy rolled his eyes and threw a notebook at him, "fuck you dude"

* * *

Gabriella stepped from the plane and a few moments later found herself inside the airport of the place she spent the longest stint of her life. Her nerves were still uneasy, but she had managed to calm them on the flight over. She knew she had to do this. She had to at least try.

She made her way to the automobile rental place to pick up her car. She planned to get settled in the hotel and then begin her walk down memory lane. They were relatively quick it inputting her information and within twenty minutes she found herself in the confinement of a Chevy Impala and on her way to the Hilton.

She knew that she needed to face this as soon as she could even if her mind was begging her to piddle around in the hotel room tonight and tomorrow. She placed her belongings in the average size room with a nice king size bed. Her eyes traveled from the large headboard down to the bottom of the plush white comforter. Her orbs darted around at the walls and the realization that she was really alone finally smacked her hard and the tug in her gut was wishing for Troy. She let out a long sigh and climbed into bed in her clothes. She was mentally exhausted and just wanted to rest.

Morning would come soon and hard and gathering any mental ease would be greatly needed.

* * *

Gabriella had driven to her old neighborhood and parked at the park that was a couple miles from the cemetery and seconds from her the house that had given her a glimpse into the life she had longed for.

The humid air moistened her skin as she treaded down the sidewalk. Her mind was blank. She allowed her senses to gather all the sights and commit them to memory. She had truly loved it here. At first she had refused to become acclimated, but Troy had quickly changed that. His force was determined to make her open her eyes and really live and oh, how did she live. She got in trouble, she messed around, she was involved in school functions and actually got to see them through. After she left she forgot everything she loved. Everything that filled her heart and memory of the best times of her life. Here she was seeing it all again and that blissful contentment that had swept her life was now back in her sight and a warmth filled her heart.

She stopped walking once the home that had filled her dreams was now feet in front of her probably filled with a natural and normal family that wasn't full of secrets and schemes. Her spheres gazed up at the room off to the side with the corner balcony.

It was her room.

A room she actually lived in for a consistent number of years.

A room she had real earth shadowing and life changing sex in.

A room that had been the source of the first I love you.

A room that had been the source of the most life altering goodbye.

A room she would never forget because of two very important people.

Troy.

Her mother.

Gabriella closed her eyes as wet heat began form. She had to do it now. Hot streams fell from her eyes. She had to face it. She had to really say goodbye. The chapter was closed and a new one desperately needed to open, but the pages were still being forced opened by a rapid wind of need. A need of closure. Closure she had to gain now or the moment was cease.

Her heart was pounding and her breathing was fast and short. Her face was stained with painful and scared tears. She hadn't noticed that her shaking legs had taken her to the precise place she had sought after. The precise place that would determine her mental stability and future.

She clenched her teeth tight and grinded then from side to side and then drew her bottom lip into her mouth. Her chest began shake uncontrollably as her vision blurred from the overwhelming tears now flowing without any sign of let up. Light sobs slowly erupted from her lips as they began to tremble in relief, despair and hurt. She attempted to wipe away the flowing moisture but it was no use. They were covering every inch her face, neck and chest and being absorbed by her clammy skin.

She swallowed hard as she took a few shaky steps forward and fell to her knees. Her chest convulsed harder as her head harshly fell into her hands as if it weighed a ton, "Why" she screamed between depressed cries. "I…I…God…why did you die…I didn't want you to die."

Her heart was breaking and her body was failing, "I needed you…I tried to understand…I tried to be a big girl, but I can't….I couldn't….you're my Mom..._my_ Mom…I wanted you there for as much of my life as possible….for my wedding….my kids…Why"

She shook her head as she gulped, "I wish you were here…God, how I wish you were here…my life has been so fucked up and you…I don't even know how I feel about that…but I wish you were here" Her face contorted into a sadden pain one as the tears increased their speed down her redden cheeks, "not to yell…not to ask why you didn't tell me…but for you to hug me and tell its going to be okay…and that I can move on with my life and actually be…happy…God Mom…how I desperately want to be happy"

The tips of her fingers pressed firmly into her closed wet lids as she shook her head allowing sobs to convulse from her mouth, "It…hurts" she groaned as her body slouched over and fell to damp ground. She dug her forehead into the grass and her fingers gripped the thin green strands into tight knots. She felt like a heavy weight was weighing down on her forcing her into a horrid pit of reality and pain. She had never let herself feel the loss of the woman she cherished more than anyone in the word. Everything was hitting her at this moment. She felt like every inch of her soul and body was slowly crumbling forcing a tearing pain all over her skin.

_She was never coming back. _

The realization was nothing short of a forceful stabbing pain in the gut, heart, and head.

_She was never coming back...ever. _

She rolled to her side, releasing the mounds of grass curled in between her fingers. Her breathing was ragged and short. She pulled her knees to her chest as her eyes finally traveled the words on the grey stone.

"No" as sorrowful whisper escaped her lips, "please be a dream"

She let out a blood curdling scream, "Noooooooo!"

She closed her eyes tight and began to shake.

_Troy_

_

* * *

  
_

Troy pulled the helmet from his head and shook his sandy hair from his eyes. A smile played at his lips. He had done it. His marks were done and he knew what he had done was utter perfection. It was done and it was gracefully and point on. He had done it all for her and he was proud.

The pats on the shoulders and praising verbiage were nice, but nothing compared to the swell in his heart that he felt knowing that he had actually finished. He had completed what he had come here to do. He would finally get his dream. The life he wished and prayed for every night since the moment it was taken from him.

He stripped from his uniform and made his way to the showers with a gleam of happiness covering every inch of his face. The heat from the warm water felt amazing on his skin. His senses were on overload. It was almost over. Gabriella just needed to come home and be in one piece. Their life would finally start. The new story would finally begin. He closed his eyes. Her beautiful face filled his vision. He concentrated on her happiness, her sanity, her will. Not a moment had passed that she hadn't been in his thoughts. He wanted to keep her in present reflection at all times so that he could will her strength even without being there.

The water suddenly began to lose temperature and his body abruptly stiffened. His eyes darted open and a cold shutter covered him from head to toe. It wasn't the mildly warm water. It was something else. Something was wrong. He could feel it. What was it?

He quickly turned off the water and briskly made his way to his locker.

The sickening feeling only increased in the pit of his stomach as he pulled his street clothes on. A rash of chill resulting in goose bumps had taken home all over his bronze skin.

Something wasn't right.

He suddenly grabbed his chest and his breathing ceased as a wave of nausea erupted up his esophagus. His faced paled.

_Gabriella._


	30. Chapter 30

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: I apologize for the wait on this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen but it took a great deal of thought to get there. I hope it paid off and I hope yall like it.**

**The story is coming to a close, only a couple to a few chapters left. I want to thank everyone who has read and will read this story. I know the chapters at time took a bit to come out, but I hope that the waits were worth it.**

**I also want to thank everyone who is reading my other stories. I know they are vastly different and really take some patience, so I thank you for that.**

**Here is the next chapter and I can't thank you enough for all the support. I look forward to reading yalls thoughts. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 30**

The lapse of time that had occurred from the moment Gabriella let nature and her emotions take the wheels of her mind and body was unknown or accountable. Unequivocal despair had forced her body into a pit of numbness. Her tiny curled formed stared aimlessly at the dark stone that read the words that no person, no child, no one ever wish or dreamed to read. Those dark tired eyes had been fluttering between consciousness and unconsciousness. The only sound that escaped her parched lilac lips had been grunts of remorse and pain. Her face felt as if it would permanently be stained with the stripes of indignant wet heat that felt like frozen ice hanging from an Alaskan cave. The tears had failed to cease and the dull stabbing throb in heart remained consistent.

But, her heart was still beating and her lungs were still taking in air and releasing the after effect. Her mind was cluttered in a fog of sadness, confusion and desire, but it was still current. It was still intact and that was a start.

Her tired hands fingered the blades of grass next her face as she gazed up at the resting place that held the now disintegrating form of her mother. This hard protruding from the earth object was the final nail in her coffin of denial. She was dead and she was never coming back. She would never be able to fully explain her thoughts and reasons for doing the things she did, making the choices she made. Her last words were written on a folded up piece of paper in the back pocket of her faded jeans. The confession of her involvement had stung like a thousand bees penetrating one opening of the skin forcing their poison into her unsuspecting body. That was then and this was now. Now, she felt blank, which was a step in the right direction from the agonizing despair she had felt upon reading the hurt inducing words or even the slashing stabs of the first site of her mother's gravestone..

There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to scream, but the blank emotion that had consumed her mind wouldn't let her. It just let her exist. It was a protection response from the gruesome unknown agony that needed to be spout. The words and thoughts she expressed upon arriving at the final home of her departed mother had been enough for her frail body to take. Her body knew she needed time to build a skin over the womb that now lightly bled.

So, she rested on the growing cold grass as the day passed on without her knowledge and she waited till something told her she could continue with what she sought to accomplish.

* * *

The initial bubbling of unease had now transpired into a consistent pit of nausea weighing heavily on his body. Troy had hurried home and gathered whatever form of clothing he could force into a bag in a five minute span. On the way to the airport he called the Admiral and got the information he thought would lead him to one thing calling for him.

Luck had been on his side and he was able to go standby on the next flight to the town that held the love of his life.

The burning worry gnawed at his heart and gut the entire plan ride. He fidgeted around every inch of the small leather seat anticipating the long awaited decent. Nothing would alleviate the horrid worry that had consumed every each of his body a few hours ago. The only thing that kept his mind and heart even resting above water was the fact that his heart was still beating and the sinking misery in his gut hadn't worsened. Had Gabriella fallen down the path of no return he would had without a doubt stop breathing and the ability to walk upright would have been impossible. Right now….he was straight and rigid waiting to find solid ground and wrap his heart back where it belonged against the safety and love of his chest.

* * *

His heart nearly plummeted into his stomach at the mere sight of her motionless fetal positioned body. The sun was setting and he could only guess at how long she had been out here…alone. The light sporadic whimpers killed him inside.

He quickly took the steps needed to be as close to her as possible. He bent to his knees and let out a long sigh as his strong comfort aiding hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her into his arms. He wrapped her cold body in his embrace as he sat on the damp grass. He brought his hand to rest along her cheek as he pressed her heavy head underneath his chin. He tightened his hold on her bended knees and began to slowly rock her, "I'm here baby" he whispered against her dark mane as he peppered kiss along her strands, "I'm here"

Gabriella let out groan as her eyes fluttered open, "Troy?"

Troy wet his bottom lip as he pushed the rising lump of tears building inside him, "hey baby"

Gabriella let out a relief seeking sigh as her eyes closed for a moment and then opened, "you're here"

Troy dipped his head in acknowledgement as he traced the softness of her cheek with the back of hand, "I'm here"

Gabriella swallowed, "I'm so glad….I tried…alone…and…it's so hard"

Troy nodded as he kissed her forehead, "I know baby and you are so strong to have come out here. I'm so proud of you"

Gabriella nestled her forehead into his neck as she tried her hardest to wrap herself in his strength, "thank you…I don't know how…but thank you for being here"

Troy smiled as he lifted her chin to look up at him, "I promised myself that I would let you do this by yourself, but the moment I felt something wasn't right I would be here and….earlier today something just felt…off and I knew I only needed to be one place…and that one place was with you"

A slowl rolling tear traveled down her stained cheek, "and I love you for that"

Troy's face slowly drifted towards hers until his warm inviting mouth lightly touched what it was seeking and had been aching for. When he felt the tension of her tiny form lessen he closed his eyes tight and pressed his mouth harder against hers. His hands tangled in her disheveled locks as he gave her all the love he had. He wanted to erase the pain and give her life. He pulled her into his chest as his lips expanded to cover her trembling skin tasting something he would never tire of. He pulled away slowly, never letting his gaze leave hers. His eyes were a warm blue ocean desperate for her to see how much she meant to him. How much his survival depended on her. How much admiration and love her had for her, "I love you and I'm here to help you in any way that I can baby"

Gabriella sighed as if the whole world were weighing on her tiny shoulders, "okay"

Troy mirrored her sigh and kissed her head, "okay"

Gabriella straightened into a sitting position in his lap. She enclosed her cool tiny hands around his wrist and brought his strong arms to wrap securely around her middle. She took one of his hands to her lips and kissed it lightly before bringing it back to hold her against his chest.

"This is where they buried my Mom" she said as she stared at the grave stone.

Troy remained silent and only nodded.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I've been here since the morning….I haven't spoken to her in probably hours." Gabriella laughed, "I know that sounds crazy"

Troy shook his head as he let his lips graze against her shoulder, "no it doesn't baby"

She took a deep breath, "Mom…Troy's here now. Hopefully all the shit you and Dad did will pay off in the end because, he's here now, so it appears for the time being all was not lost." She took a deep breath, "somehow he just knew to be here despite my insistent refusal of him accompanying me because I thought I could do this alone."

Troy laughed and squeezed her tighter.

Gabriella let out a long breath, "and you know…I could do this on my own. It may have taken days of my being silent, then crying, then screaming but I could have done it…you knew that…I know that now…but, what I didn't realize until this very moment was that yes, I could do this by myself, but I don't have to and I don't want to. This was just as big for him as it was for me. He deserves to be here. I deserve to have him here. I don't need to punish myself in the agony that I have been for God knows how long. What happen was fucked up and I will probably never understand it…honesty was such a big thing for us Mom…and….I" she shut her mouth tight and slowly grinded her teeth as she did her best to fend off the rising tears filling her eyes.

Troy's hand slipped under her shirt and began to rub slow comforting circles along her abdomen. He whispered songs of continuous I Love You's into her ears as he kissed up and down her long slender nape.

Gabriella felt the heat of electricity radiating from his comfort. God, she loved him. She loved him more and more every minute of every day. He was here without her even having to ask. He just knew. He loved her even at her craziest moments. He had staying power and since the moment he came back into her life he had done his damndest to prove that her. Here he was sitting her with her as she talked to the thin air in front of her and knew that it wasn't crazy, but it was something to her. It was real for her. He just rubbed her in a way he always had and consoled her the way she ached for.

She looked over her shoulder and stared into his crystal orbs. Her eyes drifted to his perfect lips and back to his spheres. She wet her bottom lip and kissed him tight and hard. When she pulled away and she gave him a smile that said everything she was feeling and she knew from the adoration written all over his face that he got it. He got her. He always did.

She was silent for a moment. Her dark stare trailed every letter on the speckled stone.

Gabriella laced her fingers with the long warms ones that were securely tight around her middle, "I don't forgive you" she said just above a whisper, "I don't forgive Dad"

"Gabriella" Troy said trying to get her reconsider her words.

Gabriella shook her head, "no…I don't Troy…not yet…maybe never. It's how I feel right now, but I'm willing to try. I'm willing to try and move forward. I'm willing to try and not let this eat a hole in my soul."

"I forgive you Mrs. Montez" Troy said as if she was inches away.

Gabriella turned around and studied his eyes.

Troy ran his fingers through her curly strands, "I do baby…I really do."

Gabriella shook her head, "I…"

He slowly outlined the contours of the side of her face as his deep sapphire stare took in every part of her caramel spheres, "you are my destiny Gabriella. I knew that the moment I saw you with that button up shirt tied around your stomach and that playful take no shit smirk back when we were in high school. My leaving, nor your parent's involvement was going to change that. I believed in us and what we were meant to be. I told myself that as long as I had you back in my life that my forgiveness would be given no question…I do you have you don't I baby?"

She wiped away the tears streaming down her face as she gnawed profusely on her bottom lip. She nodded her head, "yes…you have me. All of me…forever"

Troy smiled as he cupped her damp face in the palm of his hand, "good"

She shook her head, "but I just can't forget this all in one moment. I just can't. I've spent so long being angry at my father and at you. I've only just found out about my mother. I've only just now come to terms with the fact that my mother is never ever coming back…I can't just….I can't just forget and just revel in what we have no matter how happy it makes me. I know it's crazy, but it's how I feel. I need to take it day by day and try to build something with the family I have left. I need to remember the good times with my mother and I need…I need to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Troy nodded as he smiled at her, "I know…but just you deciding that you are capable of attempting to move forward is more than I could ever ask…and sweetheart…I love the way you love me…that's one thing you will never have to doubt"

"I still have a constant nausea that rest in the pit of my stomach whenever I think about all the shit that has transpired over the years" she said as she turned her attention back to the grave, "but I love you too much not to try and give you what you want Mom. I want to hate you and I want to be angry forever, but I can't" her chest began to rise rapidly as tears fell from her eyes, "I love you Mom…I will always love you…even if I'm angry at you…I still love you…I can only hope that you know that. That you are in heaven in peace knowing that I'm going to try and not let this hinder me, but help me grow. I will never forget…but…God, I just don't want to hurt anymore." She shook her head in anguish, "I just want to be happy for a more than two days straight."

Tears of desperation and desire trailed down her puffy cheeks, "I just want to be happy" she said just above a whisper.

Troy turned her body so that it was now cradled in his arms, "you will be Brie…I will live the rest of my life making sure of that"

They both looked back at the grave that represented the woman that loved them both unconditionally.

They remained silent for quite some time in their thoughts.

Gabriella was the first to speak, "I'm tired…I think I'm done"

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and twisted to look into the eyes she had dreamt about for the past six years, "yeah…my strength arrived and for now…I done"

Troy kissed her soundlessly on the lips as he lifted them from the ground. In the morning he would take her home, but tonight he was going to show her how proud he was how he intended to love her for the rest of his life. Tonight would start the first night of a string on consistent happy ones.


	31. Chapter 31

**G Force**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Take it all as fiction, but please enjoy! All the Military information I give is my interpretation of what I have researched so just for legality sake view it as fiction.**

**AN: So, this is the last chapter. This has been such a joy to write. There were times that I felt like my head was going to explode from having to write the emotion and intensity, but I feel that it has helped me grow creatively as a writer so it totally worth it. I really hope that yall have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. **

**I really want to thank everyone who has stuck by throughout this entire thing. I know the past few chapters have taken a bit to get published, but it's only because I didn't and don't want to short change yall. I really hope I didn't.**

**I have to thank JB CG and Dalia for all the support and kind words while writing this. I also have to give a shout out to Vivi who has only spoken to me with the words G-Force accompanied by various smilies requesting and begging for updates for the past several months. You will never know how much I appreciate your dedication, not to mention the hilarity in it. Thanks hun. I can't forget **_**runninequalslife **_**who gave me advice and support that really helped me when I felt bogged down.**

**Thanks to all the readers. This was a new and different attempt at a story and Im glad and grateful for all the interest.**

**On to the final chapter. I hope yall like it. Please let me know!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 31**

Troy's navy concerned eyes bore lasting holes into the side of her face as he watched her push around the salad along the plastic edges of her container. Her skin was still pale against her dark flowing locks and the purple circles were still present under her eyes. Gabriella had yet to mutter a word since they left the graveyard. She had merely shrugged when Troy asked if she wanted to eat at the restaurant, to which he took as a no. So, for the past thirty minutes they had sat blanketed by silence while Troy finished off his sandwich and Gabriella nibbled at the dark and light greens inside her plastic to go box.

The conversation that they had at the cemetery had left him with a bit of ease, but as soon as the ease had hit him it was taken away. A sharp breath had been pulled into her lungs as they took the final step from the green grass that held her mother and the blank emotionless stare and stance had consumed her body once again. Fighting every instinct in his strong form he let her be. He let her digress for a moment thinking that she was only evaluating what had taken place over the past numerous hours, but it had been almost three hours since they left and her stature had slumped more and her eyes were a dark tar.

He couldn't take it any longer. He stood from the side table that was positioned across the room from the bed she sat upon. He slowly took the several steps towards her. Taking a deep breath he gradually eased his weight onto the bed next to her as he watched her very carefully hoping to not jar her.

"Gabriella…you haven't said a word since we left the cemetery. Talk to me. Tell me what's going. You can't digress like this….I won't let you digress like this." Troy stated sternly as his pleading eyes fought for her to look at him.

Gabriella let out a staggering breath as she slowly lifted her head to look at him. She took her bottom lip between her teeth as her dark orbs gazed into his. The distress present in the eyes that always made her heart sore sent a guilty weight to her gut. She needed to try harder.

She reached for his face and threaded her nimble fingers through his soft stands. She hadn't anticipated the sense of finality that would wash over her the second she stepped away from her mother. It was a step from the past and into the future. A future that she could actually see, a future that the sun rose and fell in, which was something she hadn't fathomed in quite some time. She was scared, but not of what would come, but if she could be the person who actually saw happiness, felt happiness. It had been so long since either lingered in front of her. She loved Troy with all her heart and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him, but she wanted to give Troy what he deserved and he deserved a woman who could feel love, represent love, and give love all the time. She was scared she couldn't. She had forgotten how.

"Troy" she began as her fingers curled around his locks, "I love you…I will never be able to thank you or tell you how grateful I am for having you at my side. I don't know if I'll ever again be that girl that was able to show you outwardly the love I feel inside and that scares me. You deserve to have that, but I can't do that right now. All I can do is tell you and hope that one day I'll be able to express how wonderful you are and how you will forever have my heart in yours." She swallowed hard as a few tears streamed down her cheeks, "I just"

Troy wet his lips and shook his head to silence her. His thick hand embraced the side of her face, "I know Brie…just don't keep me in the dark. Don't sit in silence letting things eat away at you."

Gabriella nodded into his hand, "okay" she said just above a whisper.

Troy lifted her chin with his other hand as he scooted closer to her. His face drifted upon hers and lightly peppered kisses to her lids, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips, "I know you love me…that's enough baby…and I love you." He let his lips linger long and lovingly against hers, "Your touch lovingly scorches me and you…" he shook his head in awe, " giving me the pleasure to be inside you" he kissed harder this time, "tells me all I need to know" His tongue grazed the crease of her lips as his hands threaded through her curls, "know that Brie…please"

Gabriella whimpered in need, pleasure and acceptance as his slick wetness coaxed her lips to part and slid into her sweet mouth. Her lips brushed his in a rhythmic caress as her tongue traced the opposite contours of his mouth that his tongue was currently grazing in hers.

Troy shifted his weight as he eased her onto her back. He soaked up the lingering ruminants of her on his lips as he stared down in her chocolate irises. He pressed his chest against hers as he moved his hips to connect with hers as if they were a puzzle. He outlined the curvature of her cheek as he swallowed the bubbling emotion rising from his gut up his esophagus and into his throat, "I admire you"

A hitch caught in her throat and her heart began to beat out of her chest. The deep huskiness of his voice always sent a tantalizing surge from her toes to her head, but now, those words, this moment forced the intensity and the surge to a level she had never felt. She could see the adoration written in his eyes and all over his features. He was going to give her the time she needed. He wasn't going anywhere. This was something she honestly knew underneath the moment she saw him again, but it wasn't until this moment it inked itself to her heart, to her mind, to her body.

She grasped his shaggy strands between her fingers and squeezed as she tugged his lips to meet hers. Her leg wound around his waist as she lifted her covered core into his zipper, parting his lips with her itching tongue. Her fingers moved from his hair to claw at the bottom of his navy t-shirt. Her nails dug greedily and with need into the muscular contours of his back as she forced the soft cotton over his head, capturing his lips as soon as the offending fabric was discarded.

She could show love right now. She could show happiness right now and it was all because of him. She didn't know what emotions would consume in the hours to come and what she would be capable of. One thing was for certain, she was going to try to fight through it and not shut him out. Right now though, she knew exactly how she felt, what she wanted, who she wanted it with and how she wanted. She was going to make love to Troy they way he liked it, they way they always liked it. With love, intensity and a soaring orgasm to boot.

Troy captured her fumbling hands as they forced the button of his pants from its captor, "Gabriella" he gasped out, "this will probably be the last time I ever ask you this, well because fucking you is the most amazing thing and you possibly halting me from getting to do that would fucking suck, but I feel like I need to ask you"

He was halted by her warm wet lips. A soft smirk twisted her swollen lips, "shut up Troy"

Troy deeply chuckled not needing to be told again. He pulled her shirt over her head and then pushed his pants down his defined thighs and over his calves, stepping out of them. He popped the band of his grey boxer briefs enjoying the delightful growth of her pupils as he straddled her waist pulling her bottoms from her slender legs, never letting his penetrating gaze leave her hot needy one. His fingers tickled the skin below the thin band of her panties that covered her protruding hip bones and then slowly walked the journey of her taut stomach. A low growl fell from his lips at the feel of her stomach flutter and clinch under his touch. He brought his chest back to linger upon hers as his fingers forced the cups of her bra over her rapidly rising breast to which his tongue quickly devoured.

Gabriella let out a loving and pleasure filled groan as she arched her back forcing her breast further into his warm mouth. Her fingers franticly pulled at his hair as she released all thoughts from her head and let the feelings, tingles, scorches and love Troy was giving her that she desperately wanted to reciprocate in every way possible. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and rapidly brought his plump lips to meet hers. Her lips curled around his and she urgently slipped her tongue into his mouth. She bent her legs at the knees brought her toes to curl inside the band of his boxers and push the thin cotton over his burgeoning erection.

She ripped her lips from his as took a gasp of air "off…off"

Troy lips traveled the length of her neck nibbling and sucking the sweet sweaty nectar as he forced his boxer over his ass and down his legs. The expanse of his hands glided up her smooth legs until he reached the legs of her panties and tugged down over swollen wet sex.

Gabriella pushed up on his chest allowing her to jump upon his waist and compel him onto his back. She bent down and kissed him long and sweet on the lips pulling away slowly so that her dark chocolate orbs could linger on his loving desired filled navy. She bit down on her lower lip as she smiled letting him know he had her heart, "I love you" she said just above a whisper as she lifted herself onto his saluting erection letting her channel fully engulf him in one swift intake. She sat up and slowly rocked her hips never letting her gaze leave his. A low moan escaped her lips and soft smirk pulled at her mouth as his hips began to buck into her every grind. Her hands slowly slid up the sides of her face and into her black trestles as she arched back.

"Oh…fuck Gabriella" Troy moaned as his fingers dug into her hips.

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheeks as she began to swivel her hips into a slow looping circle forcing his dick to hit a deeper and new spot, "Do you feel how much I love you? How much you mean to me" she asked in a sultry and meaningful voice as she leaned forward so that her face was inches from his. Her hips alternated between a blissful orgasmic rock to a near breaking point swirl.

Troy threw his head back as the molten heat of her core sent a rocket pulse up and down his shaft alerting that his orgasm was approaching, "fuck…yeah…oh yeah"

He gripped her hips and harshly bucked inside her. His ocean bright eyes caught her dark brown, "do you feel me…do you feel how much I love you"

He was hitting it. He was hitting the ultimate girl pleasure zone and the ability to speak was muted. She nodded her head profusely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fused their lips together sealing their love forever.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked back into her house hand in hand with soft smiles on their faces. Gabriella pulled Troy throughout the house looking for her father. It wasn't until they climb the stairs and wandered down the hall towards his home office that they heard the clicks of a keyboard.

"Um…maybe I should go so you two can talk"

Gabriella shook her head as she squeezed his hand, "no…I want you here"

Troy took a deep breath and nodded in acceptance.

She walked into the door frame and lingered against the door with Troy standing behind her, "Dad"

Admiral Montez looked up from his desk and a warm welcoming smile covered his face as he stood from his desk, "um…Hello. I didn't know when to expect you. You okay?" He noticed Troy standing behind her, "You two okay?"

They both nodded.

"Good" he said after a short silence.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she fully entered the office pulling Troy with her. Once they were in the room she released Troy hand and went to stand behind the desk where her father was still standing. She looked up into the eyes that now mirrored hers. The soft eyes that she hadn't consumed in years. She smiled genuinely at him as she reached from his hand and held it in her grasp.

Gabriella nervously gnawed on the inside of her cheek, "I want you to hear me out before you say anything…okay?"

Greg looked at her with a bit of concern in his eyes and then to Troy who shrugged. He nodded his head as he brought it back to face her, "okay"

Gabriella dipped her head urging herself to begin, "Going to see Mom… or what now represents Mom was the most painful thing I have ever done in my life. She meant the absolute world to me and all the discovery of her involvement on top of losing her nearly killed me inside" she took a deep breath and swallowed it. "I have hated you for so long and I blamed you for everything that has gone wrong in my life using Mom as my rock, my feet to stand on and not really trying to be anything more with you. Finding out that she knew or played a hand in making the person who held the key to my final happiness leave my life nearly ripped my heart from chest." She shook her head as stared regretfully into to her father's eyes, "But I was wrong"

Greg's brow turned inward and his jaw began to twitch.

Gabriella looked to a straight and a nervous face Troy and then back to her father, "Only I can determine my happiness. I choose who I want in my life and how I want my future to progress. This is really something I have always known, but I have let my anger and resentment cloud my judgment and thoughts. I'm not saying that I have healed or moved on from what has happen. I haven't gotten over losing Mom and I don't know how I will feel tomorrow, but…I'm willing to try to forge through all the sudden feelings to find the happy ones."

Greg nodded.

"I want to have a father. I got Troy back and I know he isn't going anywhere, but if you are willing I want to try and have a relationship with you. I want to get to the point that I feel comfortable to have you walk me down the aisle. I just want to have a Dad and all that encompasses. I'm just so tired of fighting and being unhappy and I'm trying to fix that." she forced out as gradual tears began to fall from her watering eyes.

Greg let the tears escape his eyes that had been fighting to fall in the presence of his daughter for what seemed like forever. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into his solid chest. He kissed the top of her head, "I want nothing more darling. Nothing more…I love you honey. I love you Gabriella"

Gabriella let out relief filled sob, "I love you too Dad"

* * *

It had been a week since they had returned from Florida. It had been six days since Gabriella and her father truly decided to make an effort to be a family. It had been two days since Troy finished the aviation training program. After the obligatory years of service that were required of him when he signed up he would be free to choose where he wanted to fly. Where Gabriella and him decided they wanted him to fly.

Gabriella placed the last box of Troy's things into the spare room at her house, "You sure accumulated a lot of shit in six years"

Troy chuckled as he stopped unpacking the boxes from his dorm into his new room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap as he plopped down onto the bed, "uh huh" he said against her neck as he kissed down to her collarbone, "mmm, I love that I get to do this whenever I want"

Gabriella giggled and turned her head and pressed her lips to his.

A knock stopped them from taking it any further.

"Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Greg asked as he tried not look at them. It was going to take some time to get use to seeing them together like this again.

Troy nodded, "I'll be right back" he said and kissed her sweetly on the lips and went to leave what would now be his room.

Gabriella smiled at the two men, "Hi Dad"

Greg mirrored her smile, "Hello Gabriella"

Greg ushered them into his office and shut the door, "have a seat"

Troy did as she was told as Greg sat on the edge the desk a foot away from Troy, "I want to complete my promise to you Troy."

Troy's eyebrows curled in confusion, "Admiral..."

He held up his hand for Troy not to continue, "I had always intended to pull some strings in hopes of it ending this way. I just never expected it to be so soon or go as smoothly." He smiled, "I guess my lovely wife is pulling some strings of her own up there" he said with a sweet smile as she looked up to the heavens for a moment and then back at Troy, "You won't have to do any service outside of the base"

"Umm" Troy began but Greg continued.

"If you agree to join on as faculty for the next three years in the form of a teacher for incoming recruits you will never have to go overseas. You will be able to stay stateside…marry my daughter and have that life I know you have dreamed of since you left"

Troy stared at him in awe and shock. He was all willing to do his duty for his country, but if they were willing to give him this as an alternative then he would certainly take it, "Wow….okay…thank you Admiral," he chuckled and looked up "thank you Mrs. Montez"

Greg nodded and stuck out his hand, "sure"

Troy smiled as he looked down the Admiral's hand and then into his face. He shook his head and then wrapped him in a hug, "we're family now"

* * *

Troy had been smiling like an idiot for the past two hours ever since he had come back from talking with her father. Gabriella couldn't take it any longer. She shut of the movie and lifted her head from his chest, "what gives Troy?"

Troy kissed her forehead and then nuzzled the nook of her neck, "what's up baby?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "usually sex only keeps you smiling like that for this long"

Troy laughed, "want to prove that theory?" he replied deeply as his hand glided up her thigh and under her skirt skimming the band of her panties.

Gabriella groaned in annoyance and mild pleasure, "maybe later…tell me what my father told you?"

Troy let out a husky grunt as he slipped his finger underneath the lacy fabric and began to lightly brush her folds as his lips nipped the curvature of her collarbone, "I'm not really into talking about your father at the moment Brie…I'm trying to get me dick…"

Gabriella pinched his lips silent, "tell me"

Troy smirked, "fine" he said between crunched lips.

Gabriella grinned as released her hold on his mouth.

Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back forcing a girly shriek from her lips, "Troy" she playfully scolded.

Troy pecked her lips, "Your father told me I never have to leave you" he said with a wide grin.

Gabriella shook her head in confusion, "what?"

Troy ran his tongue over his lips, "in exchange I have to join the faculty here for the next few years. With the help of your angel of a mother and the strings your father pulled, my working as a teacher on base will stand in for me having to serve overseas"

Gabriella laid in a shock silence for a second, "oh my God" she finally said.

Troy nodded and kissed her, "it's you and me every day for the rest our lives."

Gabriella felt her heart soar and tears begin to build in her eyes. She would get to finish medical school and he would be there for it. They would be able to get married and he would be there for all the planning. They were going to be able to have a normal future.

Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling and she said a silent thank you to her mother who she knew was looking down upon her and then she looked into the blue eyes that had stayed in her mind and heart ever since she was a teen, "I guess we are a force to be reckoned with huh?"

Troy smiled as he tightened his hold on her, "no baby….that's all you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
